


Heartstrings

by Mazzeroo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cowboy Drogo, Drinking besties: Tyrion and Oberyn, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Ghost Is Obviously A Good Boy, Jonerys Secret Santa, McDreamy Jaime, Multi, N plus A equals J, No Rickon (Sorry Rickon), No Smut (sorry), Olenna president - nuff said (mic drop), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Starks and Targs United to heal and entertain Westeroes, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Vis is secretly everyone's favourite, Viserys Is A Good Bro, broken Theon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazzeroo/pseuds/Mazzeroo
Summary: Dany and Jon are both returning to King's Landing. He's looking forward to family time while she just want some peace and quiet. Old wounds will be opened and new bonds will be forged.





	1. ARYA I - What A Shit Day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValDeCastille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/gifts).



> Dear Val! I’m so excited (and nervous) and honoured to be your Jonerys Secret Santa!
> 
> Just a real quick shoutout to Val’s story ‘I Chose You’ - go read it if you haven’t already! *hearteyes*
> 
> Never done anything like this before, but got this crazy idea in my head and just couldn’t get it out. So I thought why the heck not?! Why advent calendar you ask. Because they are a vital piece of Christmas celebrations in my part of the world, and as a child I loved them so hoped you might too. Beginning your day with a small piece of chocolate what’s not to like, right? (I still do sometimes even when it isn’t Christmas, please don’t tell my mom). There are advent tv-series where children (usually) somehow end up saving Santa or Christmas or both. So I thought I’d try to transfer the concept into writing by giving you a little drabble-ish sized bite each day from Dec. 1st to 25th.
> 
> Fair warning:  
> Virgin fanfic writer (written non-fic pieces though).  
> Un-beta’ed, so apologies for that.  
> English isn’t my native tongue.  
> Any and all grammatical and spelling errors, plot-holes and messed up timelines are entirely mine, and I own them proudly.  
> Since this is based on fiction I’m not trying to make it realistic, just plausible enough to be believable.  
> Totally ball-parking everyone’s ages!  
> Also, because it’s Christmas time I’ve tried to keep the story light and cheery despite the underlying current of heartbreak. (Did I give too much away now?)
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy the story - and the ride!
> 
> NB: All rights belong to George RR Martin and HBO. Also, all lines and quotes from various movies, tv series and songs belong to their respective writers / producers / owners. I own none of the content.

"Sir! Sir! You need to lay still! We're here to help you, ok?"

She was looking into steel grey eyes as wide as saucers. Like a deer caught in the headlights. Wide with fear and pain. Always the same mix only the degree of either varied. The grey eyed man unfortunately seemed to learn towards fear. _Damn it!_ Fear only made her job more complicated. Fear was only a few steps away from panic and panic was lethal. Panic shut down the brain and prevented her from reaching or reasoning with the patients. 

"My wife!" He grabbed her collar and pulled her closer to his face. "Save my wife! She's 8 months pregnant! Please!!" His voice broke at the last word and he loosened his grip on her jacket. _Yup, definitely need to calm him down. Shit!_ She took a quick look towards the tree-line feeling like she was being watched.

"Sir, your wife is being tended to as we speak, ok? She's in good hands. Now can you please tell me your names?" 

His lips moved but she couldn't hear a thing over the helicopter taking off just then. _Brilliant! Thanks Rakharo!_ She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _By the old gods and the new please keep the woman and her child safe._ Brienne was an amazing paramedic and always did everything within her power to keep everyone alive. She had to have faith, yet she could never help herself to say a little prayer whenever she was on a scene. Especially one like this. 

Detective Bronn from King's Landing City Watch had already arrested the drunken sod who'd caused this mayhem. SUV hit in the side, pushed off the road, rolled down a hill and burst into flames. Metal pieces, glass and blood spread heavily all the way down. Pools of blood where the bodies of the driver and passenger had landed. Strange how being thrown out of a vehicle could suddenly be looked at as 'lucky', but it had prevented them from being trapped in a burning car. The blood was all too easy to see in the snow even though the only light available was that from the flames of the burning car - which the firefighters were working on putting out - and her own headlight strapped to her forehead. Both bodies had appeared unresponsive until she and Brienne had managed to get close enough. The drunken driver had gotten off with a broken nose and a busted eyebrow. _Fucking asshole!_ If any lives were lost this evening he'd have a much worse hangover than he could possibly imagine. DA Martell would make sure of that!

A couple of decades ago the Starks and Targaryens had entered an unprecedented partnership. While the Tyrells and Martells were battling over who should reign supreme over Westeros, the wolves and dragons set out on a different mission: They united their medical skills for both humans and animals alike. Under one roof. Together. So today when an emergency call was made they sent out paramedics and a tracker for the hurt and scared animal. To help all injured beings. At first there was the usual scepticism when someone does something new, but gradually people began to understand. Her dad and the late Commander Targaryen both believed the idea of 'leaving no one behind' must include ALL family members regardless of number of legs or wings or scales etc. President Tyrell had successfully managed to get a law past about a decade ago which clearly stated that 'a life is a life' and 'any life taken by outside forces will henceforth be considered a criminal offence and proper authorities shall investigate as such'. So if Tormund and his bloodhounds didn't find and come back with a living breathing dog belonging to the grey eyed man...well then mr. drunk-with-a-busted-eyebrow would be waking up to murder charges tomorrow morning.

"Can you tell me your name, sir?" 

She had leaned closer to try to maintain eye contact with him. His eyes blinked once, twice, then closed, she felt his breath on her face and felt his hands slip from her jacket, fall and landed limply in the snow. There was a cry from the woods sounding almost like a wolf, _but there were no wolves this far South_.

"Clegane! CLEGANE!! Get your arse over here! We need to get him out of this godsdamned snow!" 

Sandor Clegane was by her side in a few big strides. He helped strapping the man to the board and helped pull him uphill. He hopped in the driver's seat while she went to work in the back of the ambulance. 

"Don't you dare die on me now, buddy! C'mon!" Still no reaction. "C'mon damn it! Wake up!!" _Fuck!_ Cutting his clothes to get to his torso she was met by a sight she'd never seen before. His upper body was covered in scars. Some clearly old while some looked to be pretty resent. _Seven hells! What's happened to you?!_ If only she knew his name. People tend to respond well to hearing their name. She kept working on the man while listening to a symphony of Sandor cursing the King's Landing late night traffic. There was a strong pulse again. _Good._

"Yes! He's stable again. ETA?"

"5 mins"

"Roger that." 

She searched his pockets for any ID's or papers of any kind but came up empty handed. 

"Sir, can you tell me where you are?" She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We, we just..." His breathing was shallow and laboured. "We just wanted to find our family." Tears started to pool in his eyes and he was visibly shaking now from trying to keep himself together. "And now," he took a deep shaking breathe, "it's all gone to shit." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he closed his eyes. Once again crashing.

"Damnit man! Stop doing this shit, it's getting real old! You hear me?!" _We're so close to the hospital, just hold on a little longer._ Leaning in she whispered in this ear, "Your family needs you."

When they arrived at the emergency entrance at the Lyanna Stark Memorial Hospital, Dr. Lannister was already waiting for them.

"Male, injured in vehicle accident. In and out of consciousness, but stable for now. Seemingly superficial wounds to left side of the head. Broken ribs and possible punctured lung on the left side of the chest."

"Has he said anything, Stark?" Dr. Lannister lifted his eye from his notes and looked straight at her. He didn't mean to she knew that, but the fact that he was so tall he literally looked down at her tend to make her feel like a child being scolded whenever he spoke to her. She did not like that feeling. Despite being one of the best surgeons Dr. Lannister wasn't arrogant though. Sure he would often state the fact that he's better than most, but does telling the truth make you arrogant? She wasn't sure.

She lifted her chin towards him and said, "Only few words here and there about his wife and family, doctor."

"Alright. I'll take it from here then. Time to go fix this daddy!"

He started pushing the gurney down to the lift. She took a few steps down the hall. 

"Know anything about his wife?"

"Dr. Martell and Dr. Stark are working on her and the babies as we speak. They're in good hands, Arya." His kind green eyes met her own concerned grey ones.

She nodded.

"Wait! Babies? Plural?"

"Twins!", he shouted before the lift doors closed and he disappeared up to the OR.

Twins! Now she hoped even more that Robb and Dr. Martell could work their magic. She knew her brother was a skilful paediatric surgeon, but rumours had it that he was particularly skilled in neonatal care including surgery. Had to be why else would someone like Dr. Martell pick him as resident? Not known for doing favours she wouldn't give two fucks who his dad was if he didn't have any knowledge and skills of his own. _Deep breathe._ Ok, so overall the country's top surgeons were busy working on her grey eyed patient and his family. That had to be enough. It had to be!

Normally she'd go check the status of the affected animals over at the vet wing, however not expecting Tormund and his hounds to be back already and since technically her shift had ended while out on the call, she went straight to 'Hot Pies & Ale'. Not exactly the most inventive of names, but as Davos said 'we do what it says on the tin.'

Much to her surprise she heard the rambunctious wildling's voice the second she set foot in the pub.

"For fuck sake Bobby, stop licking Bessie's tits! At least buy her dinner first, you dog!" Tormund shook his head as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well, he is a dog so what did you expect?"

"Ha! Little Stark! Smart as always. Bobby B's a dog, aye, but does that mean I want to listen to him licking his girlfriend's tits all night? Tell me that!" He said challengingly, his eyebrows up and chin raised.

"I'm not 'little Stark'—", she said through clenched teeth

"Only because Bran's sitting in a chair!" he bellowed.

"—and 2nd, I don't know what the hells you like listening to!"

Turning towards the bar she hopped onto one of the stools and nodded to Tyrion and Viserys sitting side by side chuckling, probably at her and Tormund's little exchange. 

Giving them an annoyed side glare, _idiots,_ she turned around slightly to face the red-haired man. "Didn't expect you back this early. Is that good or bad news?"

"Good. Found it not too far off in the woods. Growling like a motherfucker though, had to sedate the poor thing. Must've taken some hits in that tumble down the hill. Had a few burns as well not too bad all things considered." 

She remembered all too well the sound of the growling coming from the car as she had manoeuvred around the vehicle to get to the man. When the firefighters had managed to cut the lock to the crate open all she saw was a flash of white fur, and it was gone between the trees.

"Dr. Tyrell and Sansa was with him when I left." 

Giving him a puzzled look he clarified, "Dr. Targaryen isn't expected back until tomorrow. Anyway, Dr. Tyrell says the dog should be back up and running in a jiffy." Giving her a reassuring smile he continued with a wistful look in his eyes, "Could swear it looked like a winter dog. Albino one at that. White as snow. Big gorgeous beast!" He ended with one of his signature big grins.

"Do winter dogs howl?" she asked while taking a sip of the soda Davos had placed before her.

"This one did that's what led me straight to him. Up North they do and the wolves will reply. Can keep you up all night with their howling banter", he laughed out loud and shaking his head as if remembering something. "We'll know for sure tomorrow when Dr. Stark comes."

"Dad's coming??", she asked perhaps a little too excited.

"Aye, Dr. Tyrell called him down for a consult to make sure. If it is a winter dog then he's more wolf than the huskies she's used to."

"Speaking of howling", Viserys interrupted and looked at Tyrion, "your sister was causing quite a ruckus this evening," he chuckled.

Sighing deeply Tyrion asked, "Do I even want to know what she did this time?"

"She kept yelling for more wine", Viserys laughed trying to immitate Cersei "More wine! MORE WINE! MOOOORREEEE WIIIINNNEEEE!!" Leaning back on the barstool, hand on his stomach laughing out loud he continued, "she almost couldn't sound more looney even if she tried!"

Everyone laughed out loud at that including, and especially, Tyrion.

"I swear rubber cells were invented for the likes of my sister."

"Tyrion!", she slapped him on his arm, "she may be crazy but she's still your sister."

"That's exactly why I say it! If set free she'd be a menace to society." He took a big gulp of his beer. "Speaking of menace, have I ever told you the story of the jackass, honeycomb and brothel?" he asked with a grin wiggling his eye brows.

Leaning closer to him with a big smile on her face she answered "Ooh do tell Mr. Lannister!"

"Well, I once brought a jackass and a honeycomb into a brothel—"

He was interrupted when the pub door was ripped open and the voice of a furious woman yelled, "Hey! Watch where you're going fuckface!!"

Stepping through the door she practically threw her bag to the side as she stomped straight to the bar.

"Dany! Good to see you again, sis", Viserys leaned in to kiss her on the temple, "Flight catch some disturbance did it?" he chuckled.

"Oh if only it was the flight", she growled, "Davos, give me a shot of your Dothraki booze."

"As m'lady wishes", Davos poured a shot while exchanging a look with both Vis and Tyrion. "Here you go."

Dany put the glass to her mouth and threw her neck back taking it in one shot. Resulting in heavy coughing and wheezing. "Gods! I hate that stuff! Give me another one. Now, Davos!"

"Hey, why can't I have any of that by the way?", she suddenly asked pointing her index fingers at everyone's drinks.

"Because Arya," Gendry, having been quiet this entire time, said and raised his hand to point at the sign hanging at eye-level clearly saying '21', "you must be this high to ride this ride." Everyone around her laughed out loud with him. A smug look on his face indicating he was very pleased with himself.

"Fuck you! I'll be 21 in just a few months!"

"Few months isn't 21 today, sorry Arya", Davos said sympathetically.

"Whatever!" She left 5 dragons on the bar and jumped off the stool marching to the door.

Gendry called out to her, "A soda's only 4 dragons."

As she swung the door open she looked back and said, "Keep the change...you filthy animal!"

She heard a choir of laugher as the door closed behind her. _What a shit day!_


	2. DANY I - How Does She Do That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadvos, a bit of a mystery, some sad news and Dany meeting Ghost.  
> Suck at summaries - apologies!

"What a shit day!" she mumbled as she idly ran her finger round the edge of the shots-glass. _That lousy piece of shit!_ It was her third and last glass for the night. _He's not worth your tears, Dany, remember that!_

She could feel Viserys edging closer. Holding up her hand, she closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it, Vis. Not now."

"Alright sis," he placed his arm across her shoulders, "just say the word if your brothers need to 'wake the dragon' on someone's ass, yeah?" 

She nodded and couldn't help the little smile that crossed her lips. 

Giving her a tight squeeze and a kiss on the head he whispered, "you know where to find me when you're ready."

Her sweet brother. Always loving and protective. Both of them though she was closer with Vis than Rhae. Could be very funny too, but couldn't think of that now. She could feel the anger coursing through her veins, needing to project it somewhere. She just couldn't deal with it right now.

"And what's with all the fucking elfs and gnomes and lights and relentless singing everywhere?! The noise. Oh the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!", she cried out. _Pissed off at Christmas because of an asshole? Good choice Dany, not a cliché at all. At. All!_ She rolled her eyes at herself.

"'tis the season", replied Tyrion calmly. "So just hakuna your tatas there for a sec 'Grinch'."

"'tis the season", she said mockingly, "yeah season for all the rats to crawl out of the sewer. Hope the turtles are enjoying the peace and quiet. I know I would!" She knew she sounded bitter but she couldn't find it in her heart to care. Not now. "Besides", she continued, "it was Halloween like last week! No reason to break out Santa and the reindeers just yet if you asked me." 

"It was Halloween a few weeks ago...and no one asked thus the lovely cheery decorations everywhere", Tyrion said sarcastically. In the background Tormund muttered something about reindeers and farting. 

She sighed again staring at the glass in front of her. _He's not worth your anger either, Dany. Just drag your ass to bed, sleep it off and start afresh tomorrow._ Gently pushing the still full glass away she slid down from the stool. Staggering a bit she blinked a few times trying to gain her balance. 

Davos' gentle voice sounded behind her, "I'll have this added to your tab Dany-girl, don't worry." 

She gave him a half-hearted thumps-up. 

When he stretched his arm over the bar and padded her on the shoulder she reached her own hand up and gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. _Thanks, Dadvos._

The old sailor had a good heart. He had landed on their shores some 12-13 years ago with a badly infected leg wound. In the end Dr. Stark had to amputate the leg below the knee to save Mr. Seaworth's life. Having lost his own family to war he had dedicated his life to helping others caught in the same kind of chaos. On that fateful night his ship docked in King's Landing he had been dragged into the ER by a shouting Gendry. They'd barely managed to dock before Davos had collapsed. What no one knew at the time was that the ship was loaded with Dothrakhi refugees. Scared, hungry, many wounded, and almost all of them seasick, but what parent wasn't willing to risk almost anything to save the lives of their children? Even crossing the poisoned water if it meant safety. 

Gendry, being Gendry, had of course confessed to Dr. Stark after a day or two not knowing what else to do or where else to go. So her mom and Dr. Stark had pulled a few strings and somehow managed to get DA Tyrell (current President Tyrell) to reward Mr. Seaworth with amnesty for his heroic actions instead of being charged with human trafficking. They had showed up at the docks with food, water and meds for the refugees before sending them over to Dragonstone where a Dothrakhi community had long been established. 

Since then the Stark pack, Vis and herself had basically adopted Davos as their uncle, or 'Dadvos' as they lovingly grew to call him. Not entirely trusting his footing with an artificial leg he had given up sailing; not for good but no more rescue missions. Instead he and Tyrion had established a little pub which served as the front end of their 'shelter for cripples, bastards and broken things' as Tyrion proudly referred to it. Hot Pie and Gendry had been the first beneficiaries — Hot Pie had been sent to culinary school and now worked as head-chef at the pub. Overseeing trainees was part of the job description but Gendry and Davos made sure to alway be around. Hot Pie was a good guy, but a few sandwiches short of a picnic so to speak, so some of the kids liked to try to play tricks on him once in a while. Something that did not sit well with Dadvos! Gendry helped work the bar and being a pretty good handyman as well he would fix up whatever needed a brush up here and there. And Tyrion? Well, being a Lannister he obviously provided the cash, and being trained as a lawyer, he also managed the business side of the pub. Loving every second of it. The heart of the place was Davos himself - always ready to listen, play games, give advise, or simply let people have their space.

Reaching the door, bag in hand she heard Tormund call out to her, "Whatever stupid shit the fucker did, where I'm from his woman would cut off his cock and wear it on a string around her neck as a trophy!"

"A pecker that small could never be anyone's trophy", she replied dryly stepping out in the snow.

Out in the cold she remembered why cold weather and alcohol is such a bad mix. _You only feel warm because of the booze, Dany, don't let your body fool you._ She could feel her head buzzing. _Breathe! Stay focused!_ Luckily the hospital and thus the Stark and Targaryen residence was just across the street. 

Watching the ground as she walked trying to steady her steps in the slippery snow, she didn't notice the man coming towards her. Inevitably they collided in the hospital foyer. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"My apologies, miss!"

With the speed of light a strong arm was wrapped around her back preventing her from falling on her ass. Looking up she saw a familiar face.

"Commander Selmy", she smiled, "what a surprise! Sorry for, literally, bumping into you like this."

"Could say the same to you, Dr. Targaryen." He removed his arm from her back and gently resting his hand on her upper arm. "Was just informed that you weren't expected back until tomorrow or, technically, later today." He smiled back at her.

She cleared her throat. "Yes well, complications arose, ensued, were overcome."

Narrowing his eyes slightly Commander Selmy gave her a long inquisitive look. She did her best to look back at him with as much confidence as she could muster at this hour. _Just breathe, Dany. Whatever you do he'll know something's up anyway._ Whatever his conclusion he just gave her a tight nod and warm smile.

"Right, I best be on my way now, have something for the lab." He lifted his hand slightly holding up a paper-bag. 

"Oh? Has there been any trouble here?" She looked around the foyer for any signs of an altercation of some form, but saw nothing other than the usual few anxious relatives and a couple of nurses sitting behind the reception desk working quietly.

"There was a serious traffic accident earlier in the evening. A family of five was brought in, but no ID's so..." He trailed off. When anyone was admitted to the hospital without any kind of identification fingerprints and blood samples were taken to hopefully verify the individuals' identity that way. 

"So standard operating procedure was followed. Got it!" She nodded absentmindedly eyes again scanning her surroundings. "But why you though?" Her head shot up, eyebrows furrowed, giving him a puzzled look. "It's usually something the City Watch handles, but you're Commander of the Gold Cloaks. Must be very high priority." She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _What in the Seven Hells is going on?_

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, eyes looking over and behind her clearly avoiding direct eye contact. Looking very uncomfortable he cleared his throat and said, "Just a precaution. Wish you a good night Dr. Targaryen." He was out the doors before she could respond. _What the fuck was that about?!_

As she crossed to the private lift at the back of the foyer she was approached by Margaery.

"Dany! Didn't think you—"

"—you'd be back until tomorrow, yeah I know", she finished exasperated.

Margaery gave her an amused look trying to hide a smile. "Won't ask", she said smiling holding up her hands as if surrendering. "Since you're here though would you be up for doing me a favour?"

"What's up?"

"Grey is currently sitting watch at a dog we got in this evening. The poor thing was in a terrible vehicle accident. Thing is he's beginning to wake up and..." Margaery looked at her expectantly.

"And you'd like me to go have a look to see if I'm going to get my head bit off, is that it?" she asked with a smirk while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Exactly!" Margaery grinned.

"Give me the headlines as we walk." _Work! Nothing focuses the mind like work! Maybe that's why I enjoy it so much? Who do you think you're kidding, Dany, that's exactly why you love your job! That and you get to help. Helping does make me feel useful._ She could feel the anger from earlier slowly began to subside, her body felt more relaxed. The alcohol had done it's job now it was time for her to do hers, and with a task at hand she quickly felt sober again. Strange how the mind can clear up like that. _Damn it Dany, pay attention to Marg now!_

"He came in sedated so we had to work quickly. The x-rays only showed a broken front leg. Lots of bumps and bruises though and some burns, but overall just getting away from that alive is a miracle."

"How so?"

"According to Tormund the vehicle took a tumble downhill and burst into flames."

She gasped in shock. _Poor guy!_ "What about the rest of the family?"

Margaery waited as she dropped her bag off by the door to their break-room. She heard Margaery sigh next to her. The normally optimistic woman was clearly hesitant.

"They didn't exactly get away that easily." Another heavy sigh. "The man was patched up by Dr. Lannister and is currently stable and expected to wake up sometime within the next few days. His wife on the other hand..." She trailed off and dropped her eyes to the floor.

Her heart dropped. _Oh gods!_ "She didn't make it." The words came out only as a whisper.

Margaery closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "Sadly no." She lifted her head again and looked at Dany, "but Dr. Martell and Robb were able to save the babies so I guess there's a bit of a silver-lining?" 

"Babies? She was pregnant? How far along was she?!" She could feel her eyes grow big in horror. _Does this story just keep getting worse?!_

"Robb said based on weight and length they estimate she was about 36 weeks, so based on that alone the babies are quite well and safe." _Oh thank the Gods, but there's a 'but' there's always a 'but'._ "But" _Yup, fucking knew it._ "because of the rolling, falling and various hits their mother suffered Dr. Martell wants to keep them under observation for a while just to make sure they're as good as can be. Robb's up there with them now."

"Wow! Can't even imagine what it must be like for him when he wakes up." She couldn't find any words to describe how she felt for that man somehow losing and gaining everything the same night.

They walked in silence until they reached the pens at the back of the vet wing. The smaller animals had cages where they could rest and heal, but the bigger ones had a pen. Basically fences only about 50 cm high as the animals kept there were not in a condition to stand up on their own, and this way also made it easier for the caretakers to check on them, change bandages etc. 

In the pen in front of her was a big fluffy ball of white fur with two red eyes squarely fixed on Grey. _He's gorgeous!_ Teeth barred and a low growling. 

"Hey there sweetheart", she said tenderly as she carefully stepped in front of Grey. "I know this is scary. Unknown surroundings, unknown humans, and bet that foot of yours hurt too." She was gently guiding Grey away from her and towards Margaery and the door. "I'm sure those wounds on your leg and shoulder is stinging as well." She kept talking in a calm and gentle tone until the dog stopped growling. 

"Atta boy, just breathe, I won't let anyone hurt you." She was holding a palm against the fence letting him get a proper sniff.

Glancing towards Margaery she asked, "do we know his name?"

"His name tag said 'Ghost' which by the looks of him is a very fitting name I'd say."

Grey smiled and nodded.

"Ghost", she whispered. The dog looked up. _Didn't care when Marg said your name?_ "Hmm like my voice, do you?" She couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. 

She opened the gate of the pen and took a seat in the corner next to the dog's head. A bold move but a necessary one. For a few tense seconds the dog just laid there looking at her. Then, as if he'd made up his mind about something, he put his head in her lap. 

She carefully stroked his head and neck. "I'm so sorry this happened to you and your family," she whispered, "and I promise we're all doing everything we can to make you feel better."

She moved a bit lower so that Ghost was resting his head on her stomach. That way she could rest a bit as well. 

Last thing she heard before dozing off was Grey's voice, "How does she do that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Ned - stay tuned :)


	3. NED I - He Came Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned has a talk with Rhaella, sad memories and a bombshell.
> 
> Maybe have some tissues and a teddybear ready..?

"How does she do that?"

_How does who do what?_ He looked up, eyebrows raised in question, to see Rhaella standing by the kitchen island looking puzzled yet amused.

"Look at this", she said barely holding back her laugher, "how she burns a perfectly good piece of toast into a complete crisp is beyond me!" She held up a totally blackened piece of bread to prove her point. "I love my daughter-in-law and she's capable of performing acts in an operating room I'd deem near miracles, but preparing a simple piece of toast? Not worth 'wasting' energy on!" She laughed out loud shaking her head in disbelief. 

He couldn't help chuckling at that himself. It was true. Dr. Elia Martell was a medical miracle-worker but a cook she'd never be. Something she'd admit to proudly when asked.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you yesterday! How's the winter dog doing?"

"Dany says his burn wounds are healing up well and then it's just a matter of the front leg growing back together before he'll be back up." _And a matter of getting him up fast to help the leg get strong._

"Good, that's good. Is she still the only one who can approach it - besides you of course?" She laughed lightly.

"Yes she is", he smiled "and seeing her sleeping in there in the pen with him reminded me of what Aerys used to say," he glanced over to Rhaella.

"Rhae's the animal whisperer, Vis the people whisperer and Dany she just communicates directly heart to heart with anyone", she had deepened her voice in an attempt to imitate her late husband's voice.

They both laughed at that memory before sharing a warm smile as Rhaella sat down next to him at their shared dining table. 

When the hospital was built some 20 years ago two extra floors were added to house the Stark and Targaryen families. Being doctor families someone always had to be available anyway, so Tywin, being the architect, had suggested why not just live at the hospital. So now each family had each their wing with a shared area in the middle housing kitchen, living room, dining room, a game room etc. In truth they had much more room than needed, but that was to be expected covering the entire upper area of a hospital.

Currently there was an entire empty floor between the hospital and the residence. If required it could be furnished with proper equipment and added to the hospital any day, but for many years it had had a very different function: It was where the Starks and Targaryen younglings would decorate for holidays and special occasions for all the children and other long-term care patients. Because such patients couldn't leave the hospital 'the Stargaryen Cheering Squad' - as they proudly referred to themselves - had taken it upon themselves to make sure no one missed out on the fun and love. That meant that they'd basically celebrate anything and everything that to others might not mean much, but to that individual meant everything. So besides the customary Halloween trick-or-treating and haunted house, Christmas carolling and winter wonderland, Easter Egg hunt and chocolate bunnies, they'd also made sure to mark things like birthdays, school plays (having classes come perform for their admitted classmates), 'congratulations on passing your exam / getting new shoes / learning to walk again / being alive, etc.' They'd always enjoyed seeing the smiles and happy tears on people's faces - not until Bran's fall did they really begin to see that what they though was a mere small gesture was in fact something most people wouldn't even have considered. Sometimes it takes a tragedy of your own to truly open your eyes to that of others.

"Still can't believe we have a winter dog admitted to our hospital. Never thought I'd get to see one in the flesh!" Rhaella's voice had an almost childlike wonder to it now. At times like this Rhaella and Dany were so alike it was almost uncanny. He considered it a privilege having been around to watch that little purple-eyed firecracker grow up. Aerys used to call her his little dragon. Actually come to think of it it was Jon who gave her that nickname. _Oh gods, Jon! I'm so sorry!_

He must've been around 2 when he and Ashara came to visit in King's Landing. Baby Dany was playing on the floor when suddenly she burst into a scream. An angry baby scream of proportions. After hammering a few pieces of toys into each other which then finally stuck together the rage was immediately quelled and the cutest smile appeared on her little chubby babyface. His black haired son had observed all of it sitting calmly in his father's lap. He had then turned the head up to face him while pointing down on Dany, said "dragon!" and giggled. It was so adorable that everyone had laughed, Aerys the loudest of all. In fact so loud that little Jon had gotten a bit shy from all the attention he'd caught and had tried hiding in his father's arms. Aerys had tousled his hair and assured him it was a perfect name for her. From then on Dany was Aerys' little dragon. _And you were my little sand wolf..._ _My heart breaks a little more every time I think of you, son._

Now he had another little dark haired wolf. He loved his youngest daughter fiercely. Admittedly in part due to the two people she reminded him of most - two people he'd failed, two people he'd lost. _Lyanna, if you could see her you'd be so proud!_ Born only a few months after the tragedy and having the same dark hair and grey eyes look he had wept like a child seeing her that first time. She even had the same wild spirit as his little sister. But the poor girl had had the misfortune of growing up in the shadow of a missing older brother she'd never met and at the top of a hospital named after her aunt, and constantly being told by strangers how her looks resembled those exact two people. He knew it hadn't been easy for her though he had done his best to see her and value her for herself - not a clone of someone else.

Arya now had the same age as her aunt had when she died. Killed fighting to protect her little nephew and his mother. Ashara had moved to Meereen with Jon, as an up and coming lawyer for 'Martell & Associates' she had been given the prestigious case of taking down the Sons of the Harpy cartel in collaboration with the DA's office in King's Landing under the eagle-eyed supervision of DA Olenna Tyrell herself. It turned out to be Ashara's own death sentence. Hearing of the trouble all across Slaver's Bay, Lyanna had of course jumped at the chance to join Ashara and somehow managed to convince her editor at 'Westerosi Times', Joanna Lannister, that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself in what was practically, in some areas at least, a war zone. Another death sentence signed. Despite Meereen having been deemed 'safe' the Gold Cloaks had assigned Captain Arthur Dayne to Ashara's security team 'as a precaution'. Third death sentence signed. _I'm sorry I failed you all! Please forgive me!_

"Thank the gods for the science of DNA testing wouldn't you say, Ned?" She took a sip of her tea. 

He nodded absentmindedly. He could feel her looking at him. _Oh gods I tuned out again. How long has she been staring at me? What were we talking about?_ He blinked a few times. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" he said sheepishly.

"I know! You've been staring into your coffee cup for several minutes." She put down her mug and gently placed her hand on his. "What's the matter, Ned? You're even more quiet than usual - and that's saying a lot."

He sighed. "I don't know how to say this."

"Should I go get Catelyn?"

"No!"

Rhaella had a very worried expression on her face now and looked at him intently. She moved in closer and removed her hand from his hand and instead placed in on his shoulder.

"I mean, no not yet," he sighed again. "Not even sure I have anything to tell her yet." He shook his head in defeat. _How could I? Even Barristan is puzzled. Don't want to bring anyone's hopes up just to have it all crash and burn again. I can't. I won't! It hurts too much. Oh gods it hurts so much already. Every bloody day!_

"Ned, you need to relax, ok? You need to take slow deep breaths. Can you do that for me?" 

He looking into purple eyes swimming with concern and nodded. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Hold. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Hold. He could slowly feel his muscles begin to ease up again. 

"Ok, that's good. Just like that. Nice and easy," she spoke to him in same soothing voice he'd heard her use on animals down in the veterinarian clinic. "Good job, Ned," she smiled reassuringly to him.

"Now, just say whatever it is. Don't worry about phrasing. Just get it off your chest. It's clearly weighing heavy on your mind." _As it will yours when you hear it._

He took a deep breathe, cleared his throat and said, "It's Jon."

"What?" Clearly taken aback, Rhaella looked back at him frowning and a confused look in her eyes.

"You saw Commander Selmy was here very early this morning?" She nodded. "He had been her a few nights ago to take blood samples and fingerprints of our Doe family." She nodded again. "When I first asked him about it he told me it was 'just a precaution' to do with something the City Watch had discovered while processing their vehicle recovered from the scene." More nodding. _Why does feel like an interrogation? Just keep breathing. You know Rhaella's lips are sealed. She'll never tell a soul._

"Ok," _deep breathe,_ "so as you know his wife has been identified as Mallandei, a woman of Naathi origin. Knowing nothing of their funeral customs I asked Missandei. She told me - and I quote - 'in Naath funerals are not somber occasions mourning the dead but celebrations of the lives they led, with wine and lovemaking'."

Rhaella smiled, "that sounds like the Dothrakhi."

"Tell me about it," he huffed out a short breathe, "Rakharo and Irri practically high-fived each other in the middle of the break-room in front of everyone when they heard it." 

Rhaella laughed out loud at that image. "Oh I can imagine! I'll tell Rhae to bring some Dothrakhis for her funeral when he returns from Dragonstone in a day or two. It's the best we can do but knowing them I'm sure they'll make sure to send her off in style so to speak." She smirked. "Though don't think that's what's burdening you, hmm?" Looking at him over the edge of her mug she looked like a stern teacher giving you 'the look'. 

He looked back into his cup holding his now cold coffee. "The children has been confirmed to be his as well and at this time there's nothing to suspect that she wasn't with him of her own free will."

"That's good news at least." She put the mug back down on the table. "Elia tells me the babies are doing well and growing strong. Based on their health their mother's been well taken care of during her pregnancy. So Ned, let's assume the poor man has just lost the woman he loved enough to create another life with. Don't like the idea of suspecting him of anything. My heart goes out to him and I know yours do to. Is that what this is? You feeling his pain?" She leaned over the table trying to catch his eyes, but he avoid her. 

_Oh gods! I can't do this! You have to! You need to get it out, need to say it out loud. Just say it, Ned. SAY IT!!_

"It's Jon," he said quietly. "The Doe family - it's Jon, his wife and his children and his dog. It's my son and his family." 

He dared to lift his head and look at his close friend of decades. Rarely had he seen her look this shocked and speechless. She had covered her mouth with her hands staring back at him with big purple eyes full of so many emotions he couldn't decipher what she was thinking.

She took a steadying breathe, placed her hands flat on the table. "How? How is that even possible? After all this time?"

"According to Commander Selmy—"

"Barristan," she corrected calmly.

"—Barristan, blood from the vehicle came back showing an ID of a 'Jon Snow', member of the Night's Watch." Rhaella's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Exactly! So because they were admitted without any papers on them obviously the S.O.P. had to be followed, but because of the work the Night's Watch do Barristan showed up himself."

"Makes sense."

"Running DNA testing on the babies and him and Mallandei is also S.O.P."

"Correct."

He sighed. _Gods I could use a drink now!_ "Yes, well that's when the real mystery started. His DNA profile came up as 'Jonathan Dayne'.

Again Rhaella gasped and covered her mouth in shock. After taking a gulp of her cold tea, she said, "...and the only reason his DNA is even in any register in the first place is because your father insisted on having Ashara prove that you were Jon's father..." 

He nodded.

"So he's both Jon Dayne and Jon Snow? To my knowledge the Night's Watch don't provide recruits with new names." 

"Barristan wasn't sure how the name changed could've happened, however he did reason that all papers were lost as the car burned so if any proof had been there it's gone now. He has ordered a second round of tests to be run, so final confirmation will be here in a day or two. Also, we don't know where he's been before joining." He was growing increasingly emotional with each sentence. 

"Oh gods what horrors have my son had to live through, Rhaella?!" He choked as silent tears finally broke free and ran down his cheeks uncontrolled.

Rhaella pushed her chair right up to his and gently laid his head on her shoulder. She kept gently rubbing her hand on his back.

"Don't hold it back, Ned. He came back to you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow we finally get to meet Jon!


	4. JON I - Amador & Adei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Jon

"He came back to you." 

"Jon always comes back. It's what he does." He could practically hear Sam smiling as he said it. 

"And then?" 

"Then I patch him back up."

"Every hero needs a Sam." There was a hint of teasing to her voice _and gratitude?_

 _Hero?! I'm no bloody hero!!_ Too tired to open his eyes he just laid there. Listening. To Sam and the lady doctor speaking quietly together. _What did she say her name was?_ He wasn't sure if they were even aware that he was awake - if they were they didn't seem to mind him listening in on their conversation. If they knew though wasn't it rude of them to talk about him like he wasn't there? _Who cares, in any case it's rude of me to eavesdrop - but then they could've taken the talk somewhere else, so..._

Sam had been telling her about some of the missions beyond the wall. Well, the few headlines he was allowed to disclose anyway. Sam wasn't good at keeping secrets - something he'd always thought utterly ironic since Sam was the medic assigned to his unit in the Night's Watch - and secrets was pretty much what the Night's Watch did exclusively. Secrets ops, black ops, sneaking in and out under the cover of darkness preferably so swift that no one noticed they'd even been there until they were hours away. So far though he'd managed to not spill any secrets to the nice doctor. _Well done, lad._

 _Sam! Gods it was good to see him again!_ Sam was there yesterday when he woke. Staring back at him with his big round eyes and that little shy smile. He still couldn't speak much so had to settle with mainly being an observer of things going on around him - including being spoken to instead of with. So when Sam had looked at him and said, "Good to see you again Captain Snow. You gave us a bit if a scare there", all he could do was give a weak smile in return. Seeing Sam though, he knew it meant they'd figured out he was from the Night's Watch, and had requested his medical records. Everything about the Night's Watch was classified, so in rare cases like this the medic (if available) that had treated the specific individual would be sent to deliver the redacted records. In reality that meant that the only medical information the hospital would be getting would be whatever Sam gave to them - orally, since the redacted version would most likely be 95% black lines. 

At some point a woman doctor had been in. _Doctor Martin? Doctor Martle? Doctor Mar-something. Can't wait for my head to stop buzzing like this! Gods!_ She had been the bearer of...news... Mallandei, _oh my sweet Mallandei,_ had survived only to see and name their children. A mother's instinct she'd called it. _If you say so. Last I saw mine she was getting her throat slit by a man wearing a golden mask!_ The flip-side to this coin was that their children were healthy and strong, and maybe tomorrow she would have the babies brought down for a little family reunion. _Yes please!_ She had delivered the news to him in a professional and matter-of-fact manner. Something he appreciated. Didn't need or want shit like that sugarcoated. Truth may hurt, but lies cut deeper. Sam had been there the whole time with a hand on his shoulder silently lending his support. He had stayed with him the whole night. Occasionally reading aloud to him. 

Later yet another female doctor had showed up. _Didn't catch her name either._ This time to inform him that she'd been the one who'd treated Ghost and that he too was doing well. Though only one of their veterinarians could really approach him - and she unfortunately wasn't on the night shift. Sam offered to go with her to have a look at Ghost reasoning that knowing each other might help make the dog less agitated. He had dozed off again before Sam returned. 

Then in the morning - _must've been morning because it was light shining through the blinds, right? Wasn't it sunlight? Shit, my head it fucked right now. Whatever._ At some point there had been some whispering and some tiptoeing. Some time later the whispering was back and it sounded like there as an additional voice. He heard and felt the rails being pulled up on the bed. First on the left side where they pulled him closer, and with whispered apologies Sam had carefully turned him slightly on his right side. Then he'd felt something big being placed next to him reaching from his feet up to about his stomach. Then he felt it. The wet snout. _Ghost!_ Sam and, who must've been that vet the other doctor had mentioned, had brought Ghost up here to him and into his bed. Then they had pulled up the rail on the right side as well, safely enclosing the pair in the bed. 

Ghost was just as excited about the reunion as he was. The tail was wagging eagerly hitting his legs at a fast pace. He had raised himself up on his elbow to reach the dog's head and give him a big wet kiss right on his forehead. Ghost reciprocated by licking him across his face earning giggling from both sides of the bed. He had tenderly stroked his hand over Ghost's bandages telling him how sorry he was. As usual the dog just looked back at him like he already knew. _You always know don't you, boy?_

"And our good boy here?" He imagined her nuzzling Ghost on the head.

"He goes where Jon goes."

"Meaning he always comes back as well?"

"I'd like to believe so."

"Hmm, that's a very comforting thought indeed."

Her voice was as warm as her eyes had been for the brief time he'd looked into them. Being reunited with Ghost had overwhelmed him with emotions and the realisation of how he once again had lost someone he loved. Once again murdered. Once again he had been helpless to do anything. Once again he was left alone. _I don't deserve a family! Every time I have one or attempt to create one it's taken away. I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy. Why am I not worthy!?!_ He couldn't have stopped the tears if he wanted to. The broken ribs made it painful to breathe even more so when crying, but the dam had broken. Tears were silent though plentiful and his breathing was laboured. 

That's when she had leaned in and tenderly placed her small palms on his cheeks. She softly wiped the tears from his eyes with her thumbs. That's when he noticed her eyes. Purple. _Last time I looked into a pair of purple eyes it was only to see a look of absolute horror._ These eyes were a little lighter in colour though and there was no hint of fear. Only kindness and warmth. They were calling out to him. For a moment he wanted nothing else but to dive into those eyes and live there forever. They looked like home. 

She leaned in closer so her forehead was lightly touching his. He closed his eyes, the intensity of his emotions was too much. 

In a firm yet soft voice she said, "I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but everything _will_ be alright. You'll get through this. Ghost will get through this. You have each other and you'll both get through this. Together. Your two little wonders are strong as valerian steel and they'll get through it as well. They have both you and this fierce boy here." 

He was struggling to control his breathing. She moved back a bit, giving him space. He clenched his eyes together. Taking a few gasps of air his lungs burning. He felt a hand on his back and turned his head to see Sam offering a glass of water. He glanced over to see Ghost watching them intently.

She continued, "you will all get through this! And, if you'll let us, I'm here and Sam is here. This is not the time to just soldier on and be tough and stubborn. Lean on us as much as you need. Let us be strong for you. Alright?" 

She waited for him to respond. _Why would she say something like that? She doesn't even know me?_ Despite himself he felt his head nod in agreement. 

"Promise?"

He nodded again.

"Good, very good." She flashed him a smile and shared a look with Sam still standing behind him.

"Now, because I'm currently the only veterinarian Ghost allows to touch him," she raised an eyebrow as she turned her head to look at Ghost, "I can instantly make him a high priority case. That way either Sam or I would be here at all time. Would that be ok with you, Sam?" 

Once again she looked over his shoulder to the man he could vividly imagine blinking back at her with big owl-like eyes. 

"Uhhh, yes sure, of course. I mean, yes that's fine with me."

"Good." Another smile. "And would it be ok with you as well, Jon?" _When did she move her hands from my face to my hands?_ "Take your time." Another reassuring smile.

He nodded.

"Yeah? You sure?" 

He swallowed. Then nodded again.

"Alright, consider it done." 

She went over to the door and exchanged a few words with the guard. The bits he could make out sounded Dothrakhi. _Well, they do look fierce so by looks alone they'd make a great deterrent for anyone unwanted._ Guards! Another 'advantage' of the Night's Watch. Commander Selmy of the Gold Cloaks had stopped by briefly some time between the various doctors, to inform him that a guard was placed outside for his protection. He made it clear they were there to keep others out, not to keep him in. The man that had hit their SUV that fateful night was being investigated for any connections to any known cartels, terror groups etc., to determine if this had been a revenge action for something or if it was 'just an accident'. He had just nodded to indicate his acknowledgement of the information provided to him. _'just an accident', yeah well sometimes shit just happens and this, well this was just shit happening!_

So here he was listening to the quiet talk of two of the only people permitted to enter into his room. It was actually quite soothing. Just then Sam was called to the door. _More whispering!_

"Commander Selmy wants to talk to me. Is it alright with you Dr. Targaryen if I go for a bit?" _Dr. Targaryen that was her name! Thanks Sam._

"Yes, of course."

"But before I go there are two here by the door who'd like to come in and meet their daddy," he said with a big smile and pushed in a crib.

Dr. Targaryen was out of the chair in an instant and placed the crib over by the bed. She had a big smile on her lips as she leaned into the crib cooing, "hello, sweetlings. Ready to meet your daddy? He's been wanting to meet you too, yes he has."

Looking over to him she asked, "can you stretch out your right arm? Across the bed?"

He moved around a bit placing his arm as instructed looking like he was holding someone invisible next to him.

Carefully she lifted first one infant from the crib and placed gently in the crook of his arm, then the other. Looking down he saw two small chubby faces. Cinnamon coloured skin and frizzy hair like their mother's. 

"Perfect, just like your mama," he was choking again. 

At his voice they both looked up blinking. A set of amber coloured eyes peered up at him from underneath a little light purple hat, and a set of steel grey eyes from under a light green hat.

Ghost curiously leaned in to have a little sniff and then gave a small lick their feet. 

"This is your pack, Ghost. All here with you now, safe and sound." Dr. Targaryen was stroking him on his head.

She gave his right hand a little squeeze, "Captain Snow, meet your son and daughter: Amador and Adei." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Arya again :)


	5. ARYA II - Just A Short Ride Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has a little chat with Missy and Vis

"Amador and Adei," she tested the names on her tongue. "Is that traditional Naathi names?" She looked over at Missandei who was sitting with Adei. The little girl was eagerly suckling the bottle she was feeding her. 

"Hmm, I wouldn't say traditional but they definitely have a Naathi touch to them," she answered while looking affectionately at the infant in her arms. Looking up she asked, "do you like them?"

"The babies or the names?"

"Both."

"Yes. I like them. Good names for good people. And," she looked down at the little bundle in her own arms, "if anyone ever gives you shit for being named a 'Snow' you just come tell me and I'll deal with them!" Despite the tradition of naming children born out of wedlock a specified 'bastard name', obviously there were still families carrying those names - and people knew the origin of said names, _and the world is full of assholes who gives others shit for stuff they have no control over._

Missandei chuckled.

She raised her eyes and gave Missandei a defiant look. "I will!"

"Oh I don't doubt that one bit, Arya!" she replied laughing a bit harder while trying not to disturb the baby on her arm.

She huffed and fixed her eyes back on a quiet Amador. "Uncle Benjen always says that snow is like kindness - it brings beauty wherever it lands, and you have a beautiful name. Don't ever let anyone tell you different!"

"Wow, that's deep coming from you Arya," Missandei gave her an amused smile.

She just rolled her eyes.

"Besides, having steel grey eyes makes you a bad-ass!" 

Seeing eyes same hue of grey as her own always made her think of her aunt Lya. From stories she'd been fed her entire life her aunt sounded like someone you'd definitely want on your team.She died fighting for and defending her family what's more admirable than that? _You're my hero, aunty Lya! Wish I'd gotten to know you. Not to mention the person you died for. Think I have any chance of ever meeting him? Is he even still alive? Does he know even know about me??_ Thinking about her missing brother always made her emotional. She swallowed. 

"No doubt you and your sister over there come from a long line of total bad-asses!" She couldn't stop grinning as she said it.

Missy just shook her in amusement. "Sounds like you feel a bit better now."

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks," a small shy smile on her lips.

"I told you - holding a baby is good for the soul." Missandei gave her one of her signature warm smiles. 

She hated to admit it but Missandei was right. She liked coming up to the hospital nursery and just looking at the babies sleeping. It was so calming. Especially if there'd been some difficult cases during her shift. The babies always looked so serene, and because she didn't know anything about them she was free to dream up all kinds of wonderful lives ahead for each of them. 

"Why don't you stop by again sometime during the night, if you can, and help feed them again? You like them and the feeling seems to be very much mutual," she winked.

"I can't! This is why I always stay outside." 

Missandei gave her a puzzled look. 

She sighed. "I only meet people in the ambulance and then later I can ask about their status, but I never really meet them or get to know them. If I did I'd get attached and I don't want to do that because eventually they'll need to leave anyway." Another sigh and she hung her head in defeat. "One time doing this and I'm already getting attached to these little cinnabons! Now I can't make up stories in my head about all the great things they'll do and accomplish in their life." 

She looked up at Missandei with big sad eyes, lower lip quivering, she was doing her very best to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. _One way or another people are always lost so what's the point of getting attached? It'll only hurt more later!_

Missandei, having placed Adei back in the crib, reached down to collect Amador and place her next to his sister. Having tucked both babies in, the golden eyed woman stopped in front of her. Getting down on her haunches, placing her warm hands on her knees and looked up with an empathetic smile.

"Arya dear, you cannot live your life trying to avoid pain. That'll only cause a different kind of pain. Please don't do that to yourself. You're much too precious to allow yourself to suffer like that." _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Keep it together damn it!_ "All those people you help - you meet them on some of the worst times of their lives - and they'd love to be able to meet you and thank you. Maybe in 10-15 years you'll have inspired a new generation of paramedics because of stories of such meetings. Hmm?"

She couldn't meet Missandei's eyes. If she did she'd break. Arya Stark does not break - if she does it most certainly won't be for anyone to see! _Gods! Brave face, Arya, brave face. Brave means you're scared but you do it anyway. I'm not scared. I'm not!! Damn it._ She took a deep breathe and nodded slowly. 

"But...I can't go see the cinnabon's father. Aggo, Jhogo and Qotho are taking turns at standing guard outside his room. Never seen a patient under that kind of protection!" _What in the seven hells is going on?!_

"If you ask nicely I'm sure Dany will let you come in."

"Dany! That's another thing. She's basically camping out in there! Why? What's the deal with that? He wasn't _that_ injured. Dr. Lannister told me so himself. Besides Dany's a vet so what would she be doing in there at all?!" She was getting agitated. _What the fuck's going and why isn't anyone saying anything?!_

"Ok, alright. Let's just go sit outside. We don't want to disturb the sleeping beauties in here," Missandei calmly guided her out into the hallway and sat down on the bench just by the door. 

"They had his dog brought up. It was agitated being separated from him. Dany's the only vet it allows close. Is that answer enough for you?" Missandei was cool as a cucumber as always. Being calm was just her thing.

"What about the guards?" She crossed her arms across her chest, eyebrows and chin raised in challenge.

"That I don't have an answer for. You'll have to find out yourself." An amused smile. _What's so funny??_

"How did you know about that thing about the dog?"

"I asked, my dear." Another amused smile. _Why's this funny?!?_

"Well, there are plenty more questions to be answered!"

"Here's Viserys, maybe he can help answer some of them for you?" She saw Missandei wave the silver-haired man over from where he was currently talking to someone a few doors down.

She loved Vis like a brother, but sometimes she wondered how he managed to become a certified psychologist. _Do you need to be certified crazy first? Takes one to know one kind of thing? Is that how it works?_ He was currently wearing black dress pants and a red silk shirt. So far so good. Nothing abnormal about that. On his feet and head though. She couldn't help chuckling when she saw him walk down the hallway. Confident as always. On his feet were green elf-shoes with upturned toes and red pom-poms on the tip, the red cuffs had saw-tooth borders with jingle bells hanging from each point. Meaning the bells rang with every step he took. On his head he was wearing a reindeer-headband and to finish off the ensemble was a red foam nose in the middle of the face. Of course all accompanied by his signature teeth-flashing smile. 

By his side was Max, Dadvos' big black newfie, also wearing a reindeer headband! Max, and his two brothers Dax a fudge brown goofball and Pax the silver/grey chill one, were all adopted by Dadvos after having spent months at the animal rescue centre run along side the animal hospital downstairs. They had all three been trained as therapy / support dogs and Viserys would often bring them along when he visited the children's wing. They were affectionally known as 'community dogs' because they spent as much time at the hospital as they did with Dadvos.

She was always excited to see Max _and is brothers of course._ "Yo, rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia. Give me some tassel." Max sat down and lifted his right paw up and high-fived her. "Excellent!"

Looking back up at Viserys she laughed more than she wanted to as she said, "Vis take those things off."

"No, I shan't. It's Christmas!" He answered in an adopted posh accent which only made her laugh more. "See, it put a smile on your sour face, so it worked." He flashed her another smile. He shared a look with Missandei as she went back into the nursery chuckling.

"So", he said as he sat down next to her, "tell Santa's elf what's made you such a sour puss today?"

Glaring at him she was trying to decide if she should just tell him immediately or try to fight it like she usually did. _This is too important. There's too many questions. Fuck your pride for now, Arya, now's not the time to be stubborn._ She took a deep breathe. _Ok, here goes._

"Do you know why there are guards outside the door of Snow's room?"

"Ah! Of course! You're much too clever to not have questions about that." He smirked and nodded approvingly. "Well, I do know a little bit but you need to know even I can't tell you all I know. Alright?"

"...yeah I know that." _Roadblocks. How typical!_

"Good. Now first of all it's Captain Snow to you." 

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

"Yes, he's a military man, Arya." He smiled. It was difficult taking him seriously though with that red nose in the middle of his face. He must've seen her stare at it because he chuckled and took it off. "Better?"

"Much!"

He shook his head slightly. "Secondly, he was a K9 unit and in the military they always keep them together if one gets injured. Explains why Ghost—"

"Ghost?"

"—yes, the dog's name is Ghost."

"Fitting name."

"So I hear." He smiled. "As I was saying, separating them explains why Ghost was so agitated down in his pen. Being in same bed and room as Captain Snow it has become much calmer. Dany's the only vet—

"—the only vet who can touch it. Missandei told me that part," she was proud of managing to say that without sounding too impatient.

Vis chuckled again. "Alright then. Top item on your list was the guards, right?" She nodded. "He was Captain in the Night's Watch until about 3 years ago when he was honourably discharged. Having earned more than one medal of valour."

She sat there staring at him. Eyes and mouth wide open. _Holy crap! I helped save the life of a real-life hero?!_ She couldn't believe it.

"So that's why that other doctor is in his room as well? And why Commander Selmy's here talking to mom and dad and Rhaella almost everyday?"

"Have I ever told you how clever you are?" He winked and smiled at her

"Uhh only every day?" She smiled back

"Good to know you're listening!"

She slapped him on his shoulder, "asshole!" _Love you too!_

He just laughed out loud and got back up on his feet.

"Want to hop on my back for old time's sake? Fly the dragon down the corridor?" He had turned his back to her slightly and were looking over his shoulder. As a child she loved playing that game with him. She couldn't count the number of times he had run up and down the various hallways of the hospital with her or Dany on his back pretending to be fearsome Targaryen dragons of old! 

She couldn't help the grin on her face as she said, "just a short tide then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is our Dany girl again


	6. DANY II - You Look Like Someone I Knew Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon have a bonding session on the roof

"'Just a short ride then', and before I knew it she'd crawled up on the handlebars of my bicycle - leaning her back against my chest - and then said 'you better get to work, Jon Snow'."

There was a crooked smile on his lips and a wistful look in his eyes. _Need to make him smile more._

"She had such a cheeky smile on her face when she said it." He chuckled. "I was so surprised she'd even agreed to spend time with me that I didn't know what to say, so I just started peddling." He laughed out loud telling her the story of how he first met his wife. _Need to make him laugh more too. He has a beautiful laugh._

She'd taken Captain Snow, _Jon,_ up to the roof of the hospital. Sitting in a hospital wheelchair, he'd been dressed in scrubs, Sam's thick winter coat and hat and some furs, that Sansa had brought down, where draped over his legs. From up there they could see the gathering down on the beach. Rhae had returned earlier that day with a shitload of Dothrakhi more than ready to party hard at Mallandei's funeral this evening. _Not sure I'll ever learn to connect 'party' and 'funeral' but there's something about the joy they bring to an event like this._ Now that darkness had fallen they could easily see the flames of her funeral pyre and hear the Dothrakhi drums.

"Thank you for doing this," she looked over to see him nodding out towards the beach.

"Of course! Everyone deserves a proper funeral as per their traditions. Though the vast majority down there are Dothrakhis. They do have a similar tradition though." 

"Yes, they do. Still, thank you though."

"You know about Dothrakhi customs?" She was surprised to hear that. Even in Essos the Dothrakhi would tend to keep pretty isolated from their surrounding communities.

"I know well enough." There was an edge to his voice now that she did not like. _Need to defuse this. Now!_

"Well...Missandei, a friend of mine who's a nurse here, is also Naathi and she and her boyfriend are down there as well. Enjoying themselves I'm sure - or should I say enjoying each other?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked as she was watching carefully for his reaction.

"In that case I look forward to having their firstborn named after Mallandei or myself in 9 months-time!" He threw his head back in laugher. _Phew!_

"That would be quite a legacy wouldn't it?" She laughed along with him.

"It'd be the most beautiful of legacies," he said quietly looking directly at her. _Oh gods those eyes!_

The past 48 hours she'd had several opportunities to study them and the rest of him. _Dany! Not now! Focus!_ She'd seen the horrible scars on his torso. Lots of smaller ones scattered all across his upper body. Caused by shrapnel Sam said. The newer wounds were the ones that had made her gasp with shock. She'd counted them. Seven big scars on his chest and abdomen. Clearly stab-wounds. One of which were right above his heart. _How had he survived that?!_ No details were provided by Sam but it was clearly a painful memory for him. His eyes though. _Oh gods those beautiful eyes!_ Grey as steel. At times they took her breathe away. They were swimming with emotions she was dying to hear him express. Daario had once said that 'the world is not black and white, _princess_. There's a sea of grey out there - come sail with me.' But she didn't want to sail on any metaphorically grey seas. She only wanted to dive into this steel grey ocean and drown in it if it was the last thing she ever did. 

"Planning on sharing?" His voice brought her back from her musings.

"Share what?" She asked surprised. _Oh gods, don't say 'what you were thinking'. Please please please!_

He chuckled. "That!" He pointed at her bottle of Dothrakho booze she'd brought over from Dadvos.

"Oh! Yes of course!" She laughed nervously. "Sorry."

She picked up a shot-glass from each of the pockets on her coat. Poured a glass for each of her and Jon and raised hers in a toast. 

"To Mallandei!"

"To Mallandei!" He echoed and emptied the glass. He chuckled at her light coughing. 

"You don't have to drink it if you don't like it."

"Nah, it's fine. Don't worry about me." She gave him a shy smile. _Embarrassing!_

"Tell me, how is it you're so calm and relaxed about this whole thing. No offence but that is your wife down there - the mother of your children." She truly didn't mean to offend him, but it puzzled her. Was it just shock still? _No, can't be. There's been quiet tears in the night when he thinks neither Sam nor I hear it._

"Before I met her I had spent a year or so on Naath itself." 

Her eyes grew big in surprise. "You've been to Naath??" She couldn't believe it. Even today it wasn't the most easy of locations to get to. 

"I have." He smiled. "After I left the Night's Watch I sailed to Braavos. From there I flew to Volantis, hopped another ship and landed in Naath. Having frozen my ass off up there for—" he stopped himself and gave her a quick glance "—for a long time I just wanted to get as far South as possible. Wanted, no needed sunshine and warmth. Felt like even my bones were frozen." 

"What did you do there?"

"I spent months and months working with the monks at a temple." He smiled that crooked smile again. 

_Oh gods that smile._ She quickly diverted her eyes back down towards the beach. 

He continued, "They never approached me for anything, just let me go about my business on whatever task they'd given me that day - after I'd asked if there was anything I could do." He chuckled again. _Really like that sound. DANY!!_ "Think they could literally smell my need to work through the cold that had infected my body and mind. Then one day a monk from YiTi asked me if I was planning to go back - to where I came from. I didn't know what to say. Hadn't thought about it. Hadn't wanted to honestly. So I told him 'maybe. Don't have anything to back to', and he told me this story:

"There's a little boy and on his 14th birthday he gets a horse and everybody in the village says, 'how wonderful. The boy got a horse.' And the Guru says, 'we'll see.' Two years later, the boy falls off the horse, breaks his leg, and everyone in the village says, 'how terrible.' And the Guru says, 'we'll see.' Then, a war breaks out and all the young men have to go off and fight...except the boy can't because his leg's all messed up and everybody in the village says, 'how wonderful.'—"

"—and the Guru says 'we'll see.'," she finished for him quietly.

He nodded approvingly at her.

"So...what you're saying is that, what right now may seem like a tragedy may tomorrow or in 5 years seem like a blessing?"

"In a nutshell, yes." _That look and that smile again. Gods I need a drink!_

"Let's drink to that!" She quickly refilled their glasses - and then emptied hers just as quickly.

She looked over hearing his chuckling. 

"Less coughing this time. Well done doctor!" He grinned at her. _Sarcasm now?_

"Very funny, Captain."

"Yes I thought so," he flashed her a smile.

She just rolled her eyes.

"So tell me," he said, "who's been pissing in your ale, huh? Don't give me that look! I may not be able to breathe painlessly nor stand upright on my own at the moment, but I'm not blind." He gave her an intense look. _How am I ever going to deny him anything if he looks at me like that?_

"A guy. Obviously," she said slightly annoyed.

"Ah, of course! Who's the asshole, what did he do and do I need to pay him a visit when I one day get out of this place?" _No, don't leave. Stay. Please._

"His name's Daario, he's a musician and lives in Yunkai." 

"Musician?"

"Yes, lead guitarist and very fond of himself." _Gods, he could be such a pompous ass sometimes!_

"So in a band then."

"Yup! Calls themselves 'the Second Sons' because they think they're second to none." She laughed bitterly. _What did I ever see in him?!?_

"Oh wait, I've heard of them. Was at one of their gigs in Myr once. Have to say they truly are second to none."

She turned to glare at him. _What in seven hells?_

He couldn't keep his laugh in when he said, "Had to leave - if I'd stayed any longer think my ears would've started bleeding." He laughed harder. _Has the alcohol numbed his pain?_ "As I said they're second to none because no one else suck at playing anything as bad as they do!"

They both collapsed in fits of laugher until he had to stop from pain in his ribs.

"Ok, so that was the 'who', now to the 'what' of my question." He looked at her expectantly.

"I..." she sighed and rolled her eyes. _Just say it, Dany. Get it off your chest._ "I caught him in action with...'a lady of the night'."

"'a lady of the night?'" He laughed. "You can say the word you know."

"Whore!" _Might've said that a bit too loud._ "Caught him in bed with one of his whores!" Thinking of it again had her steaming.

"What an assclown! Clearly didn't know what a treasure was already in his presence." _Is that a shy smile?_ "What did you say to him when you caught him?"

"Told him we're done and left!"

"Good girl!" He lifted his hand and high-fived her. "But you still have something you want to say though. I can feel you vibrate with anger from where I'm sitting." _That damn chuckle again._ "What would you say to him if he was here right now?"

"I'd tell him to fuck off."

"Nah, you can do better than that." _Disappointment?_ "Shout it out so he can feel it across the Narrow Sea, all of Essos and Slaver's Bay. C'mon! Let it out." 

Laughing nervously she said, "I can't just stand up here yelling like a madwoman."

"Sure you can. No one's going to hear you anyway. Go ahead!"

Turning her head towards him he just nodded and waved his hand at her indicating he wanted her to get on with it.

"Fine!" She sighed. "Daario Naharis, dishonour on you! Dishonour on your family! Dishonour on...on...on your cow!"

"On your COW??" He laughed out loud. Again. _At least I get to listen to that beautiful sound some more. Dany, stop it!_

She giggled, "I didn't know what to say, alright."

"Keep going," an amused smile on his face.

Another sigh. "Daario, you're so stupid that I bet you couldn't pour water out of a boot with the instructions on the heel!"

"Still think you can do better, doctor." _Dany, just call me Dany._ "Look, I'm a military man there's nothing you can say that'll shock or offend me." He just shrugged at her sceptical look. "You don't believe me? Prove me wrong!" _You asked for it 'mr military-man'!_

"Daario fucking Naharis, you're an emotional fucking cripple. Your soul is dog-shit. Every single fucking thing about you is ugly!" 

"Getting there, doctor." 

"You are by far the dumbest, most pathetic piece of maggot eating shit that has ever slid from a human being's hairy ass!" She was fuming now and just shouting whatever came to her mind. 

She could feel her fists clenching, her jaws tightening. If Daario had actually been there in this moment she might've punched him right in his smug face!

"May your ass forever be itching and your arms too short to reach!!!"

When she heard a wheezing sound she immediately rushed to Jon's side. Turned out he was laughing so hard he could barely breathe - barely sit up right from due to laughter. 

"Now that's a curse I don't ever want anyone to put on me!!" He was gasping yet had a huge smile on his face. "That was perfect and deserves at least 2 more drinks!"

Relieved that he was only struggling with laugher she couldn't help but laughing herself. _Hope the curse sticks!_ She filled their glasses again and this time no teasing about her coughing. 

"Thank you, Captain. I feel lighter now somehow."

"It's just Jon - and you're very welcome, doctor." _That look is back again. Stay professional!_

"Call me Dany - and thank you just-Jon." _WTF, Dany?_

"Anytime Dany." _Never heard my name like that before._

The fire on the beach was dying out now and he was beginning to look cold, so she wheeled him back in and down to his room. To their surprise Sam and Ghost had company in there.

"Dr. Stark? What brings you here?"

Having pushed Jon over by the side of the bed she turned to greet Dr. Stark properly but he was just standing there staring at Jon. Confused she turned to look at Jon who in turn looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Staring directly at Dr. Stark he whispered, "you look like someone I knew once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monk story is taken from the movie "Charlie Wilson's War" - I recommend it to everyone! Changed 'Zen Master' to 'Guru'.
> 
> A couple of Dany's curses are stolen from "Bad Santa".
> 
> Tomorrow we're back with good ol' Ned


	7. NED II - I'm Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Ned to tell Jon the truth - with a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank all of you for reading, leaving kudos and comments!
> 
> It may not be much compared to so many other fics and writers on here, but I never expected any of this. So excited that there are people out there who's enjoying the crazy little world I've created for this story.
> 
> So big thank you!! <3 <3

"'You look like someone I knew once." _So do you._

Carefully he asked, "may I ask who I remind you of?"

The young man took a beat before answering. 

"My father, but..." Jon looked away. _There's so much sadness in his eyes it's heartbreaking to watch_ , "he died when I was just a boy." _What? But I'm right here!_

Dany squeezed Jon's hand, "I'm so sorry to hear that, Jon." _'Jon'?_

The young man squeezed her hand in return and nodded. Still not making eye contact with anyone. 

"Dr. Targaryen if you don't mind, I have something important to discuss with Captain Snow and Dr. Tarly."

"Yes, of course, I'll leave you to it." Dany began walking towards the door.

"I'd like her to stay." Jon looked directly at him now. No hesitation. The authority in his voice and confidence in his eyes left no room for negotiation. His son was clearly used to commanding people. _Did you take easier to the position than I did I wonder?_

He cleared his throat. "Of course. As you wish Captain." He was struggling to hide the proud smile that was threatening to form on his lips. "Dr. Targaryen?"

She looked as surprised as he felt but she quickly recovered. 

"If you're sure?" She gave a quick glance over at him before looking back to Jon. "...'Captain'." She pressed her lips together. _Is she hiding a smile?_

Jon looked at her, and in same authoritative voice stated, "if I wasn't I wouldn't have said it, 'doctor'." _Stone-face, but what is that look in his eye?_ He looked at them looking at each other.

"As you wish, Captain," an innocent smile on her lips crossing to sit in the chair next to the bed. 

Over in the corner by the other side of the bed was Dr. Tarly still standing by his chair. Silently watching with those big eyes of his. An uneasy expression on his face. _Must be just as nervous as I am. Another shock in just a few days. Am I about to pull the rug from beneath his feet completely?_

"Now, before anything I need to ask - are you comfortable in that," he nodded at the wheelchair Jon was currently still seated in, "or would you like to get back to bed first?"

"For the time being I'm fine right here, doctor," a small smile on his face. 

"Ok, good." He fiddled with the top of his cane. _Don't know how to do this. How do I say this? 'Just breathe, Ned', he heard Rhaella's voice in his head. Right, just breathe._

"The matter of discussion is...sensitive for lack of a better word, so if at any time you'd like a break Captain, please don't hesitate ask."

"Will do, doctor. Now speak your mind." _Gods, how did he become the one in command in this room?_

He exchanged a look with Dr. Tarly who shrugged uncomfortably. Young Tarly had told Commander Selmy and himself that Jon did not appreciate any beating around bushes. 'Tell it like it is', he'd said. No matter how difficult or hurtful Jon always preferred to hear the truth uncandidly. 

He cast a glance at Dany who just sat there with a blank expression on her face. Completely unaware of the drama that was about to unfold.

He closed his eyes as he took a deep breathe. Clearing his throat he look back at Jon and said, "you mentioned your father earlier. What about your mother?"

"She's dead too." 

He was taken aback by how matter-of-fact those words were said. _But his eyes can't hide the depth of his pain._ Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Dany shift in her seat. Dr. Tarly was now standing at the corner of the bed right behind Jon.

"Very sorry for your loss," he said genuinely - knowing exactly how Jon was speaking of.

The Captain gave him a tight nod in reply still holding eye contact. Clearly trying to figure out why he was being asked these questions.

"May I ask what her name was?"

He cleared his throat. "Asha." There was a distant look in young man's eyes. A sadness so deep it seemed to pour directly from his soul out through is eyes. 

Asha! _Oh gods, we were only a handful privileged enough to call her by that nickname - and the only ones left are myself - and our son! Our son's alive!_ He was clutching his cane now. Dany must've noticed because she was by his side immediate. 

"Ned?" Purple eyes looking at him with concern. 

"Here have my chair, Dr. Stark." Sam had suddenly moved swift like the wind and put a chair behind him. Assisted by both Dany and Sam he sat down just a few meters away from Jon who, too, looked a bit worried. 

"I'm fine - and thank you Dr. Tarly."

The two young doctors exchanged a look as Sam returned to his spot behind Jon, and Dany hopped up on the end of the bed placing herself at Ghost's feet. The dog hadn't moved and was presumably sleeping blissfully unaware of anything going on around him. 

He cleared his throat once more. "So Asha?" Again a tight nod from the young Captain. "Did she have a last name?"

Captain 'Snow' narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Dayne. Her last name was Dayne."

There was a gasp from Dany. With a hand covering her mouth and eyes as big a saucers she looked back and forth between himself and Jon. _Always a clever one that little dragon._

Jon looked around confused. 

"And your father? Do you know what his name was?" He was trying to stay calm but it was getting increasingly difficult. Especially since Dany was clearly adding the pieces together in that clever little mind of hers. 

"Dayne, I guess. I don't know," his eyebrows furrowed, "what is this about?! Look I'm not lying! I'm not trying to impose on anyone or pretend to be someone I'm not!" His voice grew more and more agitated for each sentence. 

Luckily Dr. Tarly cut in. With a hand on the young man's shoulder he said, "Jon! No one is accusing you of anything. I swear! Just please listen, ok? Just listen." He gave the Captain a wobbly smile. "Here, have some water first," handing him a glass. 

He gave the young doctor a nod of gratitude. He could feel Dany looking at him, but wasn't quite ready to meet her eyes. 

"My apologies Dr. Stark." Jon spoke quietly clearly sorry about his outburst.

"It's alright, I could probably have done this better." The two of them shared a brief shy look.

Looking back at Sam he said, "Dr. Tarly, I think you can find those papers now."

The Tarly boy's eyes grew even bigger if possible. With a stern look and a short nod though he went back to his bag and found a thin folder. 

"Your father's name wasn't Dayne, Captain." Nodding at Dr. Tarly he handed Jon the slim paper-folder containing only a few documents in it. "Please open it."

The Captain turned his head and looked up at Sam over his shoulder, then shared a quick look with Dany before returning to look at him. _How many times have I not had grey eyes like that stare at me sceptically just like you are now?_ Resolutely he swung the folder open. His eyebrows furrowed as he was looking at the information in front of him. _Document on top should be the DNA results._ Without looking up he simply handed the paper off to Dany as he began looking at the next document.

There was another gasp from Dany and hand-covered mouth. She looked at him moving her hand slightly so only her fingertips were covering her mouth. A small unsure smile on her lips. Unable to speak he simply gave her a long blink in response and then glanced down at the folder in Jon's lap before looking back up at her. She looked down her eyes quickly skimming over the words. Silent tears began to run down her cheeks and a smile grew ever so slowly bigger and bigger.

Jon on the other hand looked like a man who was frozen in place. Just staring at the paper in his hand. _Oh gods did we break him?_ Slowly he started reading aloud. _Maybe as an attempt to make it more real?_

"'This is to certify that Jonathan Dayne was born at Starfall, Dorne.'" There was a brief pause. "Sam? Water please." 

Without a word Sam handed his friend back his glass of water. 

Emptied he fumbled to find a place for it somewhere off to the side, but he was still staring at the birth certificate as if in a trance, so Dany gently took the glass from his hand. _But she's still holding his hand..?_

Jon continued reading aloud, "'...to parents Ashara Dayne and—" He stopped abruptly and turned his head to Dany. "You called him 'Ned' earlier," making a quick move with his head to indicate who he was talking about.

"I did." _There's that hand squeeze again._

"That's short for 'Eddard', right?"

She nodded quickly. Eyes shining. 

Blinking a few times the Captain looked back down at the document. Then slowly he raised his head and looked directly into his eyes. Holding up the document in his hand and with a stern voice he said "is this real, Dr. Stark?" _Why such a hard look, son. How much pain have you been through to finally find your way back home?_

"It is, Captain Snow. Although truthfully what you're holding is a copy. The original can be obtained from the District Court at Sunspear, Dorne."

Jon snorted. "'Snow'! That isn't even my name, is it?!"

"Well, who gave it to you in the first place?"

"The fat bastard in Pentos who bought me from the Dothrakhi!!" He said it with a growl reminding of a wolf. _How in the seven hells did you end up with the Dothrakhi? We looked everywhere for you!!_ "Only to have me sent off in a crate like a fucking animal, put on a rickety ship for months swimming around in my own piss and vomit, and when we finally made land it was 'thank the gods' to arrive at the 'oh so happy home' of Pyke fucking Island!!" 

No longer able to control his own anger he jumped out of his chair. "YOU WERE SENT TO THAT HELL HOLE?!?!?!" 

Ghost woke up with a start and instantly began growling. It took both Sam and Dany to calm the animal back down so he didn't hurt himself - or others. Aggo and Qotho had come running into the room as well at the sound of his loud outburst. They too had to be handled by Dany. _Thank the gods Jon insisted she stay!_

Surprisingly Jon was sitting calmly in his wheelchair just looking up at him with a peculiar look in his eye. Then out of nowhere a crooked smile on his face as he said, "you broke your cane, Dr. Stark."

He looked down and saw that he had indeed broken his cane a few minutes ago when he erupted like a volcano that's been lying dormant too long. He took a breath and opened his mouth, but was cut short by the Captain.

"As a boy I saw my father getting shot in the knee. Desperate look in his eye as he was crawling on the floor to get to me. Leaving a trail of blood behind him as he did so. I saw a shadow standing over him when men in gold masks dragged me away, I heard a gunshot and then they threw me into a helicopter and took me away." His voice broke on the last few words and tears were streaming down his face. _Oh son, I'm so so sorry! I was too late._

Dany had started crying again hearing Jon's words. Sam, still standing behind the wheelchair, looked absolutely heartbroken nervously glancing between the three people in front of him.

Jon again lifted the birth certificate. "You're telling me this is true?"

With his own tears beginning to spring from his eyes, he nodded and with a choked voice said, "Yes, I swear it's all 100% true."

In a swift move Jon was on his feet, but started collapsing just as quickly. Taking a fast step forward he caught him in his arms and held him close.

"I got you son!" _I got you, never letting you go again!_

Big steel grey eyes swimming with tears looked back up at him. Without a word his son just tightened his grip on him, clinging to him as if for dear life.

Sam came over and helped getting Jon back on his feet. Dany had gone to the door to have Qotho come in and help. The big Dothrakhi picked Jon up and softly placed him back on the bed - all the while carefully eyeing Ghost who was doing the same to him. 

Sam gently helped move Jon onto his side while Dany covered him in a couple blankets.

Leaning against the bed he manoeuvred over to the chair Dany had sat in earlier. From here he could reach Jon's hand, currently occupied with stroking Ghost's head. 

Sam brought over the furs that Jon previously had had over his legs. "It can get a bit chilly at night just sitting here, Dr. Stark," he said with a shy smile. He thankfully accepted and draped them over his own legs.

Dany was tenderly stroking Jon's hair and whispered something in his ear. His son smiled slightly and nodded as he and Dany exchanged a look. _What's with those two?_

Dany quietly closed the door behind her as she and Dr. Tarly left.

Now he and his long lost son was finally alone.

Jon tried to speak, but he cut him off by gently laying his hand on that of his son. "Shh son...you just rest. I'm right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Jon - think you've discovered the pattern now ;)


	8. JON II - What Took You So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a glimpse into Jon's head, a little Dany/Jon interaction and Jon meets the fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing yesterday's update. *hides face in shame* Was out celebrating my mother's birthday. Hopefully today's chapter should be getting up in a few hours so we're all caught up for tomorrow. 
> 
> Thanks!

_'I'm right here'._ Was that truly his father's voice? How could he have lost and gained so much in such a short span of time? What trick were the gods playing on him? _The gods! Pff! What a fucking joke!_ He gave up on them years ago. Why not? They'd clearly given up on him, so only fair of him to reciprocate the gesture. _If they even exist they're a bunch of absolute assholes!_

His head was buzzing. The alcohol still surging through his veins. Spending a couple of hours up on the roof in the cold crisp winter air with Dany had been good for his soul. Her smile and laughter made him long for something he shouldn't be wanting at this time. He had been sitting up there looking at the flames of the fire burning the cold dead body of his wife — and at the same time wanting nothing else but to continue listening to the beautiful voice of the silver-haired, purple eyed woman standing next to him. _I'm an asshole! The mother of my children has barely left this world before I start to want something, someone, else. Have I lost all sense of right and wrong?!? Or have I simply become used to losing what I hold dear? Forgive me, Mallandei..._

Not since fighting a battle could he remember feeling this depleted in both mind and body. He was trained to follow the evidence, and had to admit the evidence was there for Dr. Stark and Sam to believe he was Dr. Stark's son. Dany clearly believed it too. _Dany!_ As the years had past he had convinced himself that it had all been a dream and that 'Jon Dayne' was just a figment of his vivid childish imagination. After all he'd never held anything with that name on it. No documents to back up his claim. Just a silly little boy stubbornly holding on to a fantasy. But Sam had handed him documents clearly stating otherwise. Documents that thoroughly smashed his carefully constructed sense of identity. 

_Can't think. Too tired. Sleep. Just sleep, Jon. Maybe tomorrow you'll wake up and this will all just have been a dream_. Or nightmare, he wasn't sure. His world was spinning, falling apart, collapsing. There was only one set of arms he wanted to crash into and _sorry dad but it isn't yours._ Giving Ghost a weak hug he finally gave in to the fatigue.

Vaguely registering movements and sounds around him he slept for hours and hours. Occasionally hearing voices speaking softly, feeling a hand stroking his hair, a straw brushing against his lips to coax him into drinking, Ghost's tail wagging against his legs, and _what was that smell? Babies?_ Yes, he could feel them next to him now. _Babies. My babies!_

When he finally started to wake up he found himself alone in bed. Looking around Dany was sitting in a chair hunched over some files. Clearing his throat her head shot up.

"Oh hey! How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore," his voice hoarse. Barely able to keep his eyes open he glanced down the bed to where Ghost had been.

"Sam and Ned took him out for a bit. I'm sure they'll be back shortly."

Nodding weakly he let his eyes slid closed again. 

Once again he felt her stroke his hair. Tenderly she wiped his forehead, face and neck with a moist cloth. Cleaning off the sweat. Those soft warm hands. So gentle. So full of affection. Leaving a trail of tingling on his skin wherever she had touched. _I can't bare that she's so kind. Why can't she be a stupid bitch? Would make this easier. Then I wouldn't like her so much..._ He felt a few tears slip from his eye and roll down the bridge of his nose. Turning his head away hoping she wouldn't notice. 

A light fingertip was trailing the track of his tears and a soft voice whispered, "I'm sorry all this is being thrust upon you at once, but please...Jon, don't hide from me." Her hand was stroking his hair from his forehead. _Please stop, but whatever you do don't stop._ "No shame in tears. Let me help you through this. Let me be your strength till you regain your own." _No, don't say that!_ More tears. He turned his head towards the voice. That voice so soft he could practically feel the affection flowing from it like raindrops during a thunderstorm - lethal yet so cleansing and soothing. 

"I don't know who I am anymore. Don't even know my own name." His voice was a mere whisper, hoarse and choking on all the emotions he couldn't name. "It's too much. It's all too much. Everything. It's just..." He trailed off not knowing any words to describe how he felt.

The hand on his head was still slowly caressing his hair. _So soothing._ He couldn't remember the last time anyone had showered him with such affection. Of course Mallandei, but that was mainly in the throes of passion. Not like this. Not out of simple kindness for another human being. It was such a sweet and good gesture his heart was breaking and being mended simultaneously. 

"It's 'Jon'. Your name is 'Jon'. We can keep it at that for now, hmm?" ' _Jon'. Yes, I'm Jon._

He gave a silent nod. _Thank you._

"I'm afraid." He'd somehow found the strength to open his eyes and look at her. From where he had no idea. But he needed to see if there was any judgement lurking anywhere in those beautiful lakes of purple. He saw none.

"Anyone would be."

"No."

"No?" There was a smidge of surprise in her voice and eyes.

"It's you." She gave him a puzzled look. "I'm afraid...with you."

Her hand was immediately withdrawn from his hair and her eyes were beginning to pool with tears of their own. Holding on to the rail of the bed as if to steady herself she took a trembling breath.

"You want me to leave?" Her voice professional but laced with a thin layer of hurt she couldn't cover up.

"No."

"You want me to stay then?"

"No."

A reluctant amused smile on her lips for the briefest of moments.

"Sorry if I've crossed any lines with you. That was never my intention." Honest yet professional voice. 

"You haven't," he slowly reached a hand up to her face. Now it was his turn to wipe a tear from her eye, "but I'm afraid I might want you to."

With a faint reddish taint on her cheeks she grabbed his hand - still resting on the side of her face - by the wrist and held it to her lips. The softest of touches sent a tingle down his arm from where she'd kissed his palm.

"I'm ready when you are." _That look! Oh gods, if you're truly there, please let me have this one gift and have her look at me like this for the rest of my life._

She cleared her throat and said, "now if you'll excuse I need to..go..do.....something..." Gathering her files she turned on her heels and was out the door. 

He took a deep painful breath and felt all his muscles relaxing. A small smile finding it's way to his lips and slowly, but surely, grew into a full blown grin. _Seen me at my worst and still likes me? Maybe coming to King's Landing wasn't such a bad thing after all? 'We'll see, Jon, we'll see'._

There were some muffled sounds coming from the other side of the door. Then Aggo stepped in having opened for Sam carrying Ghost. He had fresh bandages on his burn wounds. Dany said they were healing up really well. Maybe he'd stopped threatening to bite the head of the other vets. He chuckled at the thought of how pissed off Ghost must have been those first few days down there in the pen. Being reunited here in the bed had somewhat calmed down the animal. Next challenge was that he hated confinements of any kind, and even Dany had come up short with ways of preventing him from biting off the cast on his leg. So they'd surrendered and instead put a leg brace which he luckily seemed to accept - for now at least. _You liking her is the best recommendation anyone could get. You're trying to tell me something, boy?_

Following Sam was Ned, _dad,_ sporting a new cane. Placing Ghost back on the bed, Sam turned saying he would go grab some food and be back in about half an hour. Again leaving him alone with Ned. _Did he stay all night? Watching over me?_

Ned was still standing by the door. Looking a bit hesitant. 

"There's someone who'd really like to meet you if you're up for it?"

"Oh," he did not expect that, "who?" 

"My wife, Catelyn." _Ohh!! Aunt Cat??_

"She's here?" 

"Right outside the door. Want me to fetch her?"

Too nervous and choked up to speak he simply nodded eagerly.

With a responding smile Ned opened the door and waved her in.

A lab coat wearing woman took a few cautious steps into the room and stopped next to Ned. _Another ghost._ As with his father, she was recognisable enough for him - just a slightly older version of the woman he remembered.

"Hello Jon. Is ok if I come closer?"

He nodded slightly.

When she was by the bed she stopped and took a long look at him. Reaching up to hold his face in her hands she couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"Our beautiful boy is back home."

Tears streaming down her face she gave him a loving kiss on the forehead.

He put his hand over hers still holding his head. He couldn't help but lean into the touch. He had known so much love and affection as a little boy, but after..... _I fought so hard to hold on to my own humanity all those years!_

"...home..." Just a whisper passed his lips. _Home is soft touches, no hiding, purple eyes...and silver hair. Oh gods I'm in too deep._

She lifted her head and looked at him, really studying his face, holder his hands in hers. 

"Your brothers and sisters are going to be so excited when they hear about this. Whenever you're ready of course!" She look in his eyes. "No rush, it'll be overwhelming I'm sure."

"Brothers? Sisters? How many?" He could barely believe it. "I only remember Robb and baby...baby...wait I know this." Cat and Ned exchanged a small smile. "Sansa! Baby Sansa, and you were pregnant when..." He looked down at their hands.

"Arya - I was pregnant with Arya. Looks just like you, my dear." A warm smile on her face, "and Bran a few years later."

"I have two brothers and two sisters?" _Oh gods!_ He broke down sobbing. _I thought I was alone for so long!!_

"Yes, you do, son, and you can meet anytime you want." It was his dad speaking now.

"Tonight? Please! Can I meet them tonight?" Trying to smile through sobs wasn't easy and his damn ribs were constantly hurting, but he'd been waiting so long! If possible he didn't want to wait another minute. Tiredness and pain be damned!

Laughing Ned and Cat both nodded. 

"Of course! Cat can go gather the team while you and I get you dressed and in the chair. When Sam gets back he can stay with Ghost. What do you think of that?" 

"Sounds like a plan!" Clearing his throat he tentatively added "...dad." 

Battling his own tears his father gave him a shy smile, tussled his hair and said "then let's get to work!"

Meeting them in the hallways as his father rolled him out of the lift was a stunningly beautiful, tall woman with striking purple eyes. _Looks like an older version of Dany._ He gasped when the realisation hit him.

"Welcome home, Jon." There was a familiar smile on the face.

"Aunt Ella?"

She chuckled. "Yes, that's was you dubbed me because you couldn't say my name." She went round to grab the handles of the wheelchair. Ned stepping to the side leaning on his cane. 

"Now let's go meet the rest of the gang, shall we?"

She rolled him down a large hallway and into what was clearly the living room of this grand residence. On their way up his father had briefly told him that they all lived up there and that it would 'larger than what you're used to'. Only place he'd set foot that could compete with this place would be the Pyramids of Meereen. 

Crossing the room to greet them was Cat. She leaned down slightly as she said, "they can be a bit rowdy so best to keep them in a tight leash in the beginning, Captain." There was a mirthful look in her eye as she winked at him.

Feeling all eyes on them he kept a stone-face as he replied, "understood Dr. Stark!"

Aunt Ella and his father rolled him over to the seating area. There were three couches set up in a three-winged formation. As his eyes scanned the faces there were a silver-haired man sitting on the right, next to Dr. Martell, who looked like he'd seen a ghost. _I know the feeling and I'm sorry._ Right across from him were the two adult versions of what he guessed to be Robb and Sansa. There was a hint of recognition in his brother's blue eyes, but not enough for him to act on it. Sansa was sitting between Robb and Dany, who looked like she'd figured out what he was doing up here. Cat was sitting in the couch on the left. Next to a grey eyed young woman. _Arya?_ Next to her was another silver-haired man who had same look in his eye as Robb. He didn't say anything either though clearly waiting for an announcement to be made. In a wheelchair next to the couch was a auburn haired teenage boy. _Bran? What happened to you?_

Everyone was quiet and looking expectantly over at him, Ned and Aunt Ella. His father started to speak, but clearly had trouble finding the right words. 

Gesturing towards him sitting in the wheelchair he said, "this is..uh..ha..I'm sure you're all wondering...what...uhmm..." His father swallowed and glanced nervously at all the faces before them.

He laid a hand on his father's arm. 

"What Dr. Stark is trying to say is," looking directly at Arya as he continued, "that my baby sister helped save my life about a week ago."

There was a variety of reactions, not that he had time to notice any in particular because he was immediately caught in a tight bearhug by Arya. 

"Whoa! Easy there tiger," he couldn't help laughing, "watch the ribs, yeah? My family needs me, remember?"

Pulling back she stared at him for a beat or two before quietly mumbling, "you heard that?"

"It's the last thing I remember hearing before everything turned black and I woke up here at this hospital."

She grinned. Then immediately proceeded to scowl and slap him on the shoulder.

"What took you so long?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next pov is Arya again


	9. ARYA III - Come Say Hello To Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunion

"What took you so long?!"

"ARYA!!!"

"What?!" She look around at the choir that had just shouted her name.

Jon leaned slightly to the side looking past her, wearing a crooked smile on his face he said, "I see what you mean, Cat," and chuckled. Then he looked back up at her, "I've missed you too, Arya." _He gets me?! But we've never really met before. He knows what I meant to say... Wherever he goes I'm on his team from now on!_

Giving him another hug she stepped aside making space for Bran who had rolled his own chair over. 

"I'm Bran, the youngest. Pleasure to meet you, Jon." Sticking his hand out waiting for their older brother to shake it.

Jon looked amused, "so formal you are my little brother." Hardening the features of his face and putting on what she assumed would be his army mask he continued in an authoritative tone. "It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, young sir, and look forward to sharing many intellectually stimulating hours in your company." _He get's us both!_ There was light chuckling around them.

Bran grinned. "If ya ever want some tips on how da ride dem wheels just gimme a holla."

At that line Jon couldn't hold his stone face any longer and laughed out loud - and so did everyone else. 

Slightly embarrassed Bran mumbled, "sorry, just thought it might sound cooler if I said it like that."

Jon caught Bran's hand just as he was about to turn his chair around and said, "don't ever apologise for being you!" He held their younger brother's eyes until a small but proud smile appeared. Both nodded and Bran rolled off. _Wow, how did he do that? How does he just march in and make everyone feel welcome? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around??_

She took another step to the side positioning herself next to their dad. She put her arms around his waist and squeezed in close as she pressed her cheek against his chest. Looking up she saw him smiling while silent tears rolled down his face. She couldn't imagine what he must be feeling and thinking in this moment. But, just like him she was happy to have Jon here with them. Where he belonged. It was strange always having had this feeling of loving a person she'd never met and didn't really know much about. Now he was here and only by circumstances she'd never imagined. 

Dr. Martell came over and shook his hand. Nodding and glancing at his chest she said, "we'll greet properly when you've healed up." The both smirked as they looked over at her. 

"What? Can't a girl be happy to see her brother?"

Jon chuckled as Dr. Martell just shook her head in amusement.

"Welcome home, Jon! Once again you have my sincerest condolences. I don't want to be rude but I should get back down and do my evening rounds. We'll catch up later I'm sure."

They gave each other a polite smile and a curt nod as she left.

Rhae had gotten up only to go take a seat at the edge of the coffee table. 

Jon was looking at him, and then suddenly looking around like he was searching for someone. "Where's Aerys? Couldn't make it?"

"Father doesn't make anything these days." Rarely had she heard Rhae make jokes about his father's death, but here he was doing just that. Spicing it up with an actual genuine smile as well. _What in the hells has happened to Rhae?!_ "He passed away 15 years ago. Sorry."

"Why you are saying sorry to me? He was your dad? And, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Hmm thank you and yes he was, but we've had a decade and a half to deal with it and move on. You're only just learning about it now. Another shock to add to your list I'm sure."

"All things considered this would be a fairly minor shock, I'd say." _Are they seriously making jokes about losing family members?!_

She looked from Jon to Rhae and back again and that's when she noticed it. That look in their eyes. Same deep rooted sadness. They were smiling and though the smiles look real enough there as something lurking in their eyes. She'd always thought that was just what Rhae looked like, how her father looked even. Now though, seeing that same kind of sadness in the depth of her brother's eyes she realised something. That look she'd always assumed was just a part of a man she sometimes affectionally called 'uncle', in same way she'd consider a birthmark a part of someone, was in fact caused by unspeakable pain and loss. She knew what Rhae had lost, _well know of it_ , knew how much her father had lost and she knew what her brother had lost — she didn't know what pain he'd experienced though to have sadness tattooed on his soul like that. Now more than ever did she want to know - and to make whoever had caused it, pay. In every way possible! 

"So you remember me?" Rhae's calm voice drew her from her thoughts.

"Think so. You're Rhae? Saw you together with Aunt Lya a few times."

There was a distant look in Rhae's eyes now. "Right. I was there only a few days prior.....sometimes wonder if I'd stayed—"

"—then you'd be dead like everyone else." _Whoa!_ There was an edge to her brother's voice that made her press a little tighter against her dad who in turn tightened his grip on her. 

Rhae looked taken aback as well. "How do you—"

"—know that? Like you said about your father's death, Rhae, I've had about 20 years to analyse everything that I remember about that day. Only, I've been able to add layers of knowledge to it the older I got and the more experience I gained from every mission I came back from. Trust me on this, you would've been killed. As a military man I consider it a miracle that my father's even alive!"

"...you survived," she chimed in quietly.

Turning his head to lock eyes with her. He gave her a tiny smile. "Aye, I survived because they took me away, because they wanted me to survive, because they needed me alive. I wasn't worth anything to them dead." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't really want to talk about this."

Rhae got up from the coffee table and gave Jon a pad on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up all your bad memories. Glad to know you remember me - and we're all happy to have you back!"

"Don't worry about it, and thanks." 

Rhae nodded absentmindedly before walking off.

The atmosphere had gotten a little tense but luckily Vis was there to un-tense it. _Hopefully! Cue Vis!_

Viserys was lounging on the couch to Jon's left. She was sure he had observed every interaction keenly. As always. Lazy smile on face he scooted closer. 

Giving Jon a long look he asked, "You remember Rhae so is it too much to assume you also remember me?"

"Hi Vis. It's good to see you."

Vis' sent him a warm smile as he said, "full disclosure: I'm a psychologist now and Commander Mormont of the Night's Watch gave me access to only partially redacted mission reports in your records." Holding his hands up as if in surrender, _or maybe as an apology?_ "We didn't know in what state you'd wake up, so we needed to be prepared for the worst. Hope you understand?" Jon nodded slowly so Vis continued. "So if the decorated war hero-ing sand wolf ever feel a need to unburden himself of those undoubtedly horrible internal images, I'm all ears. Anytime of the day!"

"Thank you, Vis!" Her brother's voice was thick with emotion. "I appreciate that, just do me a favour?"

"What's that, my friend?"

"Please don't call me a hero. I'm not."

Another smile. "Duly noted, Captain"

"But you've been given medals! Only heroes get medals." The words were out before she could stop herself.

"No Arya," he reached out to take her hand, "we're not truly awarded medals for what we did - we get them for living with the memory of it." 

"Oh!" _That's why Vis said 'undoubtedly horrible images'._ She felt her dad give her a kiss on top of her head. "Sorry."

"It's ok - hopefully this'll be the only way you'll ever know." He squeezed her hand before letting it go. 

"Alright," Vis got up, "who wants to join me in the kitchen for some outstanding cookery?"

"I'd be happy to join." Her mom got up as well, and together she and Vis walked off towards the kitchen - presumably to make some sandwiches. 

"Are you ok, Robb?"

He looked up at Jon with red eyes. "I'm so sorry. We did everything we could to save her." His voice sounded like he was choking on unshed tears. Sansa was still sitting next to him and did her best to comfort him. 

"I would never hold Mallandei's death against you, Robbie! Never! Or against Dr. Martell for that matter. You're doctors of course you did your best to save her. It's what doctors do. Every day. You fight to save people, to help people. Every day. Please brother, don't take on a burden that isn't yours to carry! I finally got you back, and I can't bare if you won't look me in the eye because of something you think you're responsible for.. Please..." 

She could feel her father tremble. Dany had tears in her eyes. She was battling her own tears as well. It was heartbreaking to watch her brothers' reunion being overshadowed by death. _Oh Robb of course you take on the responsibility for something like that._

"Yes, I lost my wife, but...I have two beautiful children who each carry a part of her. If it wasn't for you I would've lost all three. Can't you see? You helped save the one thing I had left to live for." Jon's voice broke and he sat there sobbing helplessly. 

Robb rushed out of his seat and went to Jon, crouching by the wheelchair trying to hug their older brother. Apparently it wasn't enough because Jon made an attempt to get up only to be caught by Robb and the brothers clung to each other.

"I've missed you Jon, I've missed you so much!" Robb was repeating the words almost like a prayer or a chant. Over and over. Until Jon had to sit down again looking very tired! Robb stayed close holding a hand on Jon's shoulder.

Finally Sansa got up and hesitantly approached. "Don't know if you remember me..?"

"I remember baby Sansa. Sorry for missing watching you grow up."

There was a sniffle from her sister. "Can I give you a hug?"

"Always!"

Her sister leaned in careful to not add any weight on Jon. _Sorry for my excitement, brother._ He must've whispered something in Sansa's ear because as she straightened back up she was nodding eagerly and giggling - and he had a secretive smile on his lips. 

"It's a date then!" _He's grinning!_ "Now I don't mean to be rude, but I would really like to get back to bed and get some rest." Looking up at Robb, Sansa and herself he said, "it was a pleasure to see you again. Hope you don't mind me saying that it was very overwhelming though..?" He looked around nervously.

"Only expected after such a long time." It was Rhaella speaking. 

Dany had moved to grab the handles on Jon's chair. 

"Where are you going?" _Why does she get to steal my brother away?_

"We're going back to his room - I have the night watch for Ghost."

"Oh is that the winterdog? Can I come? Please?!?"

Jon was chuckling and looked up at Dany. "Guess she could take the night watch as well and give Sam a break?"

"Think he'd like that though he'll politely protest." They both laughed lightly.

Her brother looked up at her. "C'mon Arya. Come say hello to Ghost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Dany :)


	10. DANY III - I'm Ready When You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Arya have a little chat - and later so does Dany and Jon. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. For about a week or so the updates might be a bit irregular due to my studies, but after that we should be back on track!

_'Come say hello to Ghost', he said. 'It'll be fun', he said._ The fun had mainly consisted of watching Arya's face. It had been a pendulum swinging between awestruck and pure childish joy. From her trembling it was clear she had to physically restrain herself from just running over and hug the dog tightly - like she'd done with Jon. Ghost on the other hand hand been completely mellow and had an overbearing look to him. Probably due to the pain meds Sam had giving him not long before they arrived back in the room. Twice a day Ghost was still given a small doses of meds to help with the pain from the burn wounds. Though healing up well they were still very sore and causing him a large amount of pain especially when touched. And, she'd shown Sam where the vials were kept and how to administer it for the times when he and Ghost were alone. 

They'd given Ghost his own mattress on the floor over by the wall. That way it was easier to get him up on his own, no need for any lifting. Simply being in same room as Jon seemed to be enough now, and this way he has facing the door which was another calming factor. So all in all they'd managed to make him a pretty chilled out winter dog at this point. Arya was laying on her side next to Ghost on his mattress. _His_ mattress very important detail - the dog had literally tipped his head while glancing to the mattress to invite Arya to join him. A detail that had excited Arya even more!

As her and Jon had foreseen, Sam had protested mildly when told he could have the night off, but it was clear to all it was a half-hearted attempt out of politeness. Before leaving he had giving Jon his nightly dose of pain meds as well, and Jon had fallen asleep not long after. Leaving Arya and herself alone - and awake. 

Hours later she was sitting in her usual chair - conveniently sandwiched between Jon's bed and Ghost's mattress - quietly catching up on paperwork when Arya started her, expected, third-degree. 

"So..." _Here we go. Brace yourself Dany!_ "Why weren't you welcoming Jon back home?"

Keeping her eyes on the papers she continued to write. _Don't look up, Dany! This is just a tiny matter. No need to fuel her curiosity. Nothing to see here. Move along._

"Because I was here last night when Ned and Sam told him." 

"Why?"

"Because he asked me to stay."

"Jon did?"

"Yes, Jon did." _Don't look up, Dany! Remember this is just like any other boring conversation you don't want to be part of._

"Of course he did." Arya chucked lightly. _Write, Dany, write. Stay busy. Stay focused._ "Anyone could see the way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?" _Oh gods, she's smelling blood!_

"Oh don't give me that!" She could feel Arya's eyes on her, seeing right through like a laser. 

"I'm not. I don't know how you think your brother looks at me." _Well done! You almost didn't sound desperate to know how Jon looks at you. Mentally rolling eyes at self. For fuck's sake, Dany!_

"Like you're the oasis in his desert. Like you're the rescue-boat in his ocean." Despite teasing there was a softness to Arya's voice. 

The thought of Jon looking at her like that took her breath away. Could it be? She hadn't just imagined that little exchange about 'crossing lines'? _Breathe, Dany, nice and easy._

"...like you're a shelter in his storm...like you're a fire in his freezing winter..." Arya was still yapping away.

"No he doesn't." _Oh gods, does he? Please let it be true._

"...like you're Marg and he's Robbie...like you're Brienne and he's Tormund"

"Alright, I heard you, Arya." _Now she's just being ridiculous. Right?!_

"...like you're a library and he's Bran.."

"I said I heard you." 

"...like you're a pair of Jimmy Choo and he's Sansa!" Arya had trouble containing her laughter now.

"I heard you!" She hissed and finally looked at Arya. _Oh yes, please let me be all that to you, Jon, and more!_ Sending her, what she hoped was, an angry look - not that Arya would really care anyway. Giving a quick glance towards Jon before looking back at Arya. "Keep it down! Please." 

"Ok, alright. Sorry." Arya mockingly put her hands up as if surrendering. Mumbling she added "...and you look at him the same way."

"What?! No I don't!" _Oh gods am I that obvious?!_

"'The lady doth protest too much, methinks.'" 

"No, I'm not." _You are and you know it..._

"Protesting too much or lying?" A smug look on Arya's face now. 

"Both. Neither. I mean..," she sighed in defeat. _Damn it!_

"If you say so li'l miss heart-eyes," another chuckle from Arya.

"His wife—"

"—was Naathi. For them it's as simple as 'you love each other till you don't' - 'you're together with someone till you're not.'" Arya slowly got up and moved closer. "For Jon to love her she must've been a special woman and I'm sure she'd want Jon to be happy with or without her. If being with you makes him happy I fail to see how that would be a bad thing."

She had to admit that Arya was right. When she had left, _fled from,_ this room in the afternoon, _maybe 12 hours ago,_ all flustered she'd gone to see Missandei. Just like Arya she'd seen straight through her - and she'd told her pretty much the same thing as Arya. What was it Elia's brother always said? 'The heart wants what it wants'. _Yes, ok fine, but why does it want something at a highly inconvenient time?!_ And what if this 'thing' didn't work? Then what? How would that affect their families? Would it ruin the whole dynamics, the 'one big family' feeling they had going and that she and all the Stark kids had grown up with?? _Dany, you're over-thinking again. Stop it! Stop. It._

With a sigh she warily looked at Arya. "I guess, you're right."

"I know I am."

Shaking her head slightly, she couldn't help but smile at the level of confidence Arya was displaying on this subject.

"Look, I'm not saying you should throw yourself at him but if something hasn't happened in like...I don't know...a week—" 

"A week?! Are you crazy?!" she hissed again, but as usual Arya kept going completely undaunted.

"—then I'll plaster this room with mistletoe! Neither of you would be able to move even a nanometer without being underneath one - and we all know what _must_ happen underneath a mistletoe." 

"You're incorrigible!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Flashing a big grin she sat back next to Ghost.

That's when the fun stopped for everyone. 

Though clearly still sleeping, Ghost was growling and his big fangs were showing. The look in Arya's eyes instantly went from mirth to fear and worry. Slowly backing away she went closer to Jon's bed until she couldn't get any further.

"What's happening?? I didn't hurt him, I swear!" 

"Arya, I know you didn't. He's having a nightmare. He's been having them all week - just like his pack-leader up there." She tipped her head slightly to indicate who she was talking about.

"Jon has nightmares?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, but right now we need to concentrate on calming down Ghost before he might do something that could harm himself - or others." 

Hearing the last two words Arya's eyes grew even bigger before seemingly calming herself down and proceeded to ask, "anything I can do to help?"

"I know how this'll sound considering how angry he looks right now, but the best way to calm him is to gently touch him and just talk to him in a calm, even, and friendly voice. Can you do that? If not, it's ok and then just stay over there by Jon."

"Yeah I..," she swallowed, "I can do that."

"Ok, then take a couple of deep breathes to steady yourself before quietly sitting down next to me."

Arya nodded eagerly.

She placed herself so that Arya was still close yet behind her. _'Just a precaution'_. 

"What do I say to him?"

"Anything as long as you keep your voice calm and friendly. You don't need to whisper though," she glanced to her side catching Arya's eye and received a sheepish smile in return.

Arya began telling a story about a little black cat who was scared of everything, and gently stroked Ghost on his head and down his neck and back. Getting her stethoscope from her bag next to the chair she was checking his breathing and heart-rate. Both were still more rapid than she'd like. He'd stopped growling at least. Noticing Arya's eyes on her she nodded slightly indicating for her to keep talking. Now the little cat had arrived at Dr. Owl's office where he was being tickled with a feather and asked if he got enough vitamins. _How does she come up with this stuff?_ His breathing slowed down to a more acceptable rate, but his heart was still racing. _Expected as gods know what awful things he must've seen in that sweet head of his._ His fangs weren't showing anymore either. Arya's little black cat had now been given a courageous heart by Dr. Owl and was now happy as could be and playing with everyone he met. Again, she couldn't help smiling at Arya's wondrous mind. _That girl sure is one of a kind!_

Finally Ghost had calmed down and was peacefully asleep again. 

She looked over at Arya. "That was really good work," winking she added, "you'd make a great vet."

"Thanks, but think I'll stick with being a paramedic for now."

"How did you come up with that story off the top of your head?"

"I didn't. It's called—"

"—Fraidy Cat." A gruff voice answered from the bed behind them.

Briefly they looked at each other before in unison getting on their feet and over to Jon.

He turned his head giving them a lazy smile. 

"It was my favourite story as a kid. Mom read it to me every night before bed." There was a light chuckle. "Dad had read it to me and I instantly loved the story. Mom didn't know it and I wouldn't go to sleep without it. On nothing but willpower I kept myself awake all night and late into the next afternoon. Gods I hope my own kids aren't that stubborn!" _They are and the next ones will too. DANY!!!_

They all laughed at that. 

"After that she had Aunt Lya come and tell it to me until mom had learned it too. Never understood how Aunt Lya knew it though."

"Because dad used to read it to her when she was a child." Both her and Jon looked at Arya in surprise. "He's read it for all of us. He calls it a family heirloom. By the time me and Bran were born the book had been worn out so now we just all learn it by heart." She gave a little shy smile. "I can guarantee he'll be telling the story to Adei and Amador as well if he hasn't already." The smile had grown bigger now. 

"I'd love it if he did." _Gods, I'm getting all teary again. Get a grip, Dany!_ "Thank you for calming Ghost down by the way. Must be the accident."

"But Vis told me you were a K9 unit..," Arya trailed off.

"I was - with another dog. Ghost is only a few years old. Luckily he hasn't had to go on any missions with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry I just thought..," again trailing off.

"It's ok, Arya. How could you've known?"

"Right." Looking between Jon and her Arya cleared the throat and said, "Well, it's almost time for my shift to begin, so should go get some food and get ready." 

Arya leaned in to give her brother a hug and then left giving her a wink as she walked out the door.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"The wink."

"Oh nothing, just something we talked about earlier when you were sleeping." _Wait!_ "You were sleeping, right?"

"Yes I was." He chuckled. "Why? What did you talk about?"

"Nothing." She smiled nervously "Why? What did you hear?" _Oh gods no!_

"Nothing." _Is he laughing? Oh gods he's laughing! Why is he laughing?_ "Though I'll take your nervous denying as a sign that you were talking about 'something' rather than 'nothing'. _Is he smirking at me?!_

"Oh for fuck's sake! Reading me like a godsdamned open book!" She stared at him horrified. "Oh no! That wasn't supposed to be said out loud!" _Embarrassing!_ Turning to leave her hand was grabbed before she could step away. 

"Dany! Please. Stay." _That husky but oh so soft voice. Damn it!_ She slowly turned around looking down at their hands. "I let you run out on me once, I can't let you do it twice. You asked me not to hide from you, remember?" She nodded slowly. "And so I didn't and I won't." He squeezed her hand. "Now I'm asking you, Dany, to please don't run from me."

She took a deep breath as she slowly lifted her eyes to look at him. 

"I'm afraid...with you." 

There was a slight smile on his face at her mimicking his words from the day before, and he played along saying, "sorry if I've crossed any lines with you. That was never my intention."

"You haven't," she removed her hand from his to balance herself as she leaned in closer to lightly touch his forehead with hers, "but I'm afraid I might want you to."

From this position all she could see was steel grey eyes swimming with something she was too scared to name yet. 

Moving his head slightly giving her a quick little peck at the tip of her nose he said, "I'm ready when you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I robbed you of a kiss! They're not ready yet! Patience my dear ones hehe 
> 
> Next we'll be back with Ned


	11. NED III - Why Didn't You Want Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A volcano erupts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter was really hard for me to write. I apologise of it's hard for you to read.

"I'm ready when you are...I think. If I could just get this out of my eyes."

He was watching his eldest son trying to fix that unruly mop on top of his head that they called hair. 

With a frustrated groan Jon threw his hands up in the air. "Stupid hair! It has a life of its own. Let's just forget about it. It's fine."

"Here, let me help you." He stepped up behind Jon and tied his hair up in the back just like his own was. "There! All neat and tidy like you wanted it." He leaned around and smiled.

"Thanks, dad." 

"No worries." He padded Jon on the shoulder. "You're ready?"

Getting a curt nod from Jon he turned to Barristan. 

"Camera ready, Commander Selmy?"

"Ready as can be, Dr. Stark."

Today Jon was having his picture taken for his first official identification papers carrying his real name of 'Jonathan Dayne'. That would make him, and his children, the last of the Daynes - a lineage thought to have ended with the deaths of Ashara and Arthur and the disappearance of Jon. Well, once they got the legal thing sorted out that is. Once again something he dreaded telling his newly returned son. _Why does getting your child back have to be such a mess?!_ DA Martell had offered to come join for this particular matter, but he'd told the lawyer that it might be better to just be him and Jon for now. He wasn't entirely sure how Jon would take the news.

Jon sat on a chair propped up against the wall by the door. Still just wearing hospital scrub-pants and a shirt, tie and jacket borrowed from Robb. Looking very formal and handsome from the waist up. _We need to get him some clothes of his own. We need to get him a place upstairs with the rest of the family. We need to get him home!_ With just a few quick snaps and a signature, Commander Selmy was out the door again, promising to be back later in the day with all the documents.

"So how many people know I'm back?"

"Besides the family?"

Jon nodded as he removed the jacket and hung it on the back of the chair.

"Only Commander Selmy and your Dr. Tarly."

"Oh well, that would explain the Dothrakhi guards still by my door," Jon laughed lightly.

"In part," he laughed nervously. _Crap!_

"...and in part..?" His son looked at him expectantly. _More crap! Remember, no beating around the bush. Just say it!_

"Well, I couldn't quite figure out the legal ramifications of bringing you back from the dead."

Jon laughed. "I'm sorry I thought you said 'back from the dead'."

"You've been missing for 20 years..."

"You had me declared dead?" Jon had a disbelieving look in his eyes that grew darker with every second - as did his voice. "Dead! DEAD?!?" _Stay calm, Ned, stick to the facts._

"Well, actually it was the Martells. With Arthur and your mother's tragic deaths and no known whereabouts for you they became the legal guardians of your ancestral home, Starfall. The law stipulates that, in such a case, if no heir has come forward after 10 years then the guardians automatically become the default owners of the property or properties in question as the case may be. In this case the Martells chose to extend the waiting period till your 21st birthday, but..." He looked warily to his son who stared back at him with such a look of betrayal he found it hard to keep the eye contact. "Currently Starfall is owned by the Martells, but out of respect they've left it untouched."

"Respect?!" Jon snorted. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"I'm sure they'd give it back to you—"

"I don't give a shit about some stupid old keep that I can't even remember ever having set foot in! Didn't even know it was mine until now. Why the fuck would I care?" He was at the receiving end of one of the harshest looks he'd ever seen. _I've woken the wolf in him._ Sneering Jon added, "it's the principle!"

Jon was highly agitated as he paced back and forth along the length of the bed, clenching and unclenching his fists and jaws. 

"So you just agreed? Just like that?" 

"No, I...it isn't like that, Jon. Listen to me, son..." He held his hands up so show he meant no harm, but Jon wasn't having it. 

"Son? Oh yeah right, now that I by dumb fucking luck managed to land myself in _your_ hospital, I'm suddenly your son again? Huh?" He snorted and shook his head in disbelief. "Was I your son while I was rotting away at Pyke Island and Craster's Keep?" _More sneering._ _Wait. Craster?! Thought it was bad enough when he'd mentioned Pyke Island a few days ago._

"Jon...please calm down."

"Calm down?! Why?? I'm dead aren't I? Can't get much more calmer that that!!" _This is going worse than I imagined._

"Jon, just listen. Please..."

"Listen to what? You explain how no one bothered to look for me all those years? How no one cared to try to find me at all? Listen to that you mean? Yeah can't wait to hear your excuses for that, 'father'!" The last word clearly said to mock him. 

"That's enough, Captain!!" Raising his voice had made Jon stop in his tracks. He slowly turned around to face his father. Glaring. _Good, get it out son. Now talk calmly and evenly. He's a wounded animal, Ned._

"I know I deserve your anger." Jon snorted. "And I'm sorry. Truly I am. There's nothing I can do to change what's happened, if I could I would've years ago." Jon continued glaring at him. "I understand your anger—

"—no you don't!" His son was practically growling at him now. _Good thing Ghost isn't here he would've ripped my throat out by now._

"Fine. I don't understand, but I do know the kind of anger you must be feeling. That impossible anger strangling the grief, until the memory of your loved one is just...poison in your veins. And one day, you catch yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed, so you would be spared your pain."

"Oh wow! You didn't just have me declared dead you actually _wished_ me dead? Did you wish my mom dead too? Aunt Lya? Uncle Arthur? Huh?? Just so you could've been spared the pain you felt? Not selfish and self-pitying at all, Doctor!" 

Jon was back to his pacing but there was a more aggressive edge to his walk now. A fury looming underneath, bobbling like lava in a volcano just waiting to erupt. _I'm going to need Vis for this. Why didn't I think that could be a possibility? Crap on crap!_ He slowly went to the door, slightly cracking it open and in a low voice told Aggo to go get Viserys asap. As he turned back to face the room, Jon was standing over by the window hands resting on the frame. _Amazing how anger and adrenalin can make his body forget how much pain it's actually in still._

"I didn't feel that anger you speak of, Dr. Stark. I had used up all my anger being dragged across the Dothrakhi Sea. Burned skin and blistered feet. They loved taunting me by calling me names like 'Ahesso' because I was white as snow, or 'Verro' because I growled like a wolf whenever they touched me. Every night at camp they'd take turns to pick one of us 'slaves' for target practice. For the first many months they didn't bother with me because I was so small." _Dothrakhi Sea? Did we even look there? Did we ever consider him a victim of human trafficking? Oh gods!_

"One day one of the Khal's sons picked me to fight against him for 'the evening entertainment'. He was maybe a year of two older than me. I was seven I think. Everyone laughing. Clearly expecting an easy fight with him just toying with me. Of course they didn't know that both Uncle Arthur and Aunt Lya had been teaching me old fashion sword-fighting. Of course neither of them had noticed me watching them every night from my spot in the shadows. So I held my own. He still won but it was a tough win for him. After that they only referred to me as 'Hrakkar' - their infamous and illusive white lion. Because I had hid like a predator in the grass they said and because I was fighting like it was a matter of life and death. Something they found endlessly amusing."

Jon finally turned to face him again. Those beautiful grey eyes had turned almost black with pain, anger, and betrayal. His mouth still holding a sneer. 

"I learned something that night. I learned I could survive if I wanted to and if I was smart enough. I learned that befriending pain and violence can be a means of survival. A lesson that carried me through the hells that were the orphanage on Pyke Island and the so-called 'military boarding school' of Craster's Keep. Ever since that night in the Dothrakhi Sea whenever I've learned a lesson it comes with another painful memory. I've watched family and friends die, I've had to kill to survive." 

"Jon, please, you don't have to do this to yourself anymore."

"No, I don't, but you need to hear it." Jon again sent him a hard look. No room for debate or negotiation. 

"As a small child I was told there was nothing out there to fear. But the day I saw my parents brutally murdered I caught a glimpse of something. And, wherever I was taken next I went looking for it, searched in all the shadows. Until one day I discovered that that 'something' that was out there lurking in the darkness, that 'something' terrifying, that 'something' that wouldn't stop until it got its revenge...that was me."

"...you speak of your parents murdered, but I'm right here—"

"—because I thought you were dead, dad!! What I saw, what I heard didn't give little Jon any indication that you could've possibly survived. So when I talk about thinking someone would be out looking for me I don't mean you. For all I knew my parents were dead, so of course didn't expect you to come find me anywhere, but I kept hoping that someone, anyone would come. But...no one did. No one ever did! I might as well have been dead all this time!"

The pain was dripping from his son's tongue like drops of blood - and it might as well have been. His own or his son's he couldn't say, but it felt like blood being spilled like it had been 20 years ago in Meereen. He couldn't stop Jon's stream of words flowing like a strong river through the canyons. _He's seizing his moment. He's never had the opportunity to lash out at me like this before!_

"Do you know what it feels like to be abandoned like that? To know that no one cares? That you were not worth looking for, not worthy of being found? To know that the love and care and light and laughter you'd known were never meant to be yours?" Jon was beginning to sob no longer able to hold back the tears he'd fought so bravely all this time. "In fact maybe it was never real in the first place. It was just a figment of your stupid childish imagination! Because you're just a worthless piece of shit, a pathetic excuse for a human being who is not worthy of any form of love or kindness whatsoever!!!" 

His son was back at yelling now. Angry tears streaming down his face. Glancing back over his shoulder he saw Viserys' face looking like he'd caught a big chunk of Jon's speech. Jon himself had given no indication that he'd noticed or even seen Viserys standing there in the door. 

Suddenly Jon swung his head around as if something hit him. 

"Why didn't you look for me then? Why didn't you do something? Anything? ANSWER ME!! Were you just up here in your ivory tower hoping, wishing, praying I was dead like all the others?!?" 

With tears running down his own face he tried to find the words to answer his son, but there was nothing that could be said. _I'm so sorry, son, so sorry for all the pain you lived through, all the hells you've survived. My heart is breaking for you, not for your angry words at me, but for you, my sweet boy. Thinking so little of yourself to be able to survive. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!_

Standing in the middle of the room Jon stared at him with murder in his eyes. Wolf written all over his face - sneer on his lips, jaws clenched, fists clenched so hard the knuckles were white. Out of nowhere he started screaming. 

"ARGHHHH!!!! I HATE YOU!!!! I HATE YOU. SO. MUCH!!!!" 

Frozen in place all he could do was listen to the sound of his son's already broken heart being smashed again and again.

"Never a hint that you were searching for me. Never a sign. Not. One. Sign. Ever. And now," Jon's laugher was bitter with a manic edge to it, "now you want me to believe that I'm just to step back into this family like nothing happened? 'Here's your family castle, son', 'here's you're inheritance, my boy', 'here's where you'll be showered with love'. I can't take it. It's too much. It's. Too. Fucking. Much. I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!"

Jon grabbed the nearest chair and threw it against the wall smashing it to pieces. In the background Viserys' calm voice could be heard in the hallway.

"Nothing to worry about. He's just passionately redecorating the room. Move along people. Nothing to see here."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up with a start there was a pair of lilac eyes looking at him with nothing but sympathy. 

Jon had collapsed on Ghost's mattress now covered in splinters from what used to be a chair. Curled up in a fetal position he was sobbing uncontrollably. 

In a quiet voice Vis said, "I think it's time for me to take over, Dr. Stark. If you can, please go find Davos and tell him to bring Max, ok?" 

All he could do was nod as he helplessly watched his son fall apart before his eyes. As he quietly closed the door behind him his mind kept repeating Jon's heart-wrenching words: "Why didn't you want me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are bits from Batman Begins because that's another really great movie
> 
> Next is Jon


	12. JON III - We're On The Same Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Vis calm Jon down?

"Why didn't you want me?" He could feel his face covered in tears and snot but he was long past caring. 

"What did I do to make you hate me so much? Did you ever want me at all? Maybe if I had fought harder? I was just a child. What could I've done? Oh gods maybe dad blames me for everyone dying? For mom and Aunt Lya and Uncle Arthur?" 

He was incoherent now. Crying so much he could barely breathe. He felt like he was being strangled. _Am I still wearing the necktie?_ He didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore. Either way he couldn't move his hands to check. He couldn't move a muscle if he wanted to. _Am I speaking quietly or just thinking loudly?_ He couldn't tell. Everything was hazy. Everything hurt - his chest, his throat, his eyes, his hands, his head, his mind, his heart. Trying to think made his head hurt more. He felt broken. Absolutely broke and defeated. 

There were sounds coming from the door. Movement. Low voices. Anyone coming? Going maybe? He couldn't tell. Every sound was muffled as if he was under water. What difference would it make anyway if anyone's coming or going? He felt more alone now than he had ever felt before. Despite feeling his senses dampened he could feel a presence close by. Someone was gently touching the mattress. _What's that sound...brushing?_ Something was falling to the floor. Small pieces. _Oh! The chair!_ Well, what used to be a chair. _I'll apologise for that, repay and build them a new one._

A male voice was speaking quietly around him. _Or to me?_ He couldn't distinguish the words being said but the voice was soothing to listen to. Very softly a pair of hands took one foot and...wait... _is that a sock?_ A thick one. Maybe a padded one for winter? He hadn't worn socks like that since he was in the Night's Watch. His foot was put down just as softly as it had been lifted, and now the other foot was treated just as tenderly. The soft material of the socks was very comfortable and soothing. It slowly became clear to him that his feet had actually been a bit cold, but now he could feel warmth slowly beginning to spread. 

Next a blanket was laid over him. No, not blanket, this was heavier. _A duvet?_ Soft and warm. Still that calming voice was going in the background. _Is he humming?_ His head was carefully being lifted and he felt something soft, almost velvety to the touch being pushed underneath. There was a dip in the mattress in front of his legs. _Did he sit down?_ There was a whisper by his ear.

"Jon, just to let you know I'll be cleaning your face now. No need for you to respond if you can't."

A warm moist cloth was gently working it's way across his forehead, over his eyebrows and down the ridge of his nose. The sound of water being wrung from a cloth. Then the warm cloth was back this time cleaning one cheek and carefully turning his head slightly to reach the other cheek. Same wringing sound. Then the cloth was cleaning his beard.

"I must say Sam has done a good job at keeping this fuzz on your face very neat indeed." 

It was true. Sam had kept his beard well while he was here in bed. He could've just shaved it off, but no, Sam would never do that without explicitly being told so. _Wait I know that voice._ Was that Viserys?

"Jon? Can you open you mouth a little bit? Good job. Thank you so much. Here's a straw - try to drink a little bit. We need to help your body regain some balance."

He took a few sips - each feeling like a gulp. His mouth was dry as a desert. 

"You might feel some shivering. Don't worry it's your body trying to deal with the adrenalin. I'll go get you some warm milk. It'll help your body calm down. I'll be right back, ok? Don't worry you still don't need to respond."

He heard the door open and close quietly. _Did he float over there?_ No footsteps were heard. Laying here under the duvet, warm socks on his feet and velvet something under his head was very nice. A little cocoon of safety and comfort. He couldn't remember feeling this safe since....since when? Since ever? He must've been this safe before though. Maybe as a little kid? 

There were voices as the door opened again.

"How's the boy?" A male voice he definitely knew he didn't recognise.

"Not good at the moment, but he will be - with the help of this guy." _Oh no, no more people I can't..._ He felt the tears building up again.

When the door closed there was some pidder padder on the floor. _Paws? Ok, ok think I deal with that. Maybe._

There was a slight dip in the mattress again. This time up by his head. The same soothing voice whispering again.

"Hey Jon, I'm back with the milk. Can you lift your head a little bit? We don't want to make a swimming pool, right? Alright, just like that. Good job. That's enough. Very good. Ok, here we go. Nice and easy."

He felt the warm milk as it hit his tongue and ran his throat. It was nice. They used to get warm milk North of the Wall but that was just to keep from freezing. And there was something else to this. Something sweet and something else. What was that taste?

He could feel the body behind him shake slightly. _Is he laughing? Did I make a face?_

"Added some honey for your throat and some nutmeg to help relieve the pain I'm sure you're feeling - and to help you relax. From your face you don't seem like an instant fan. Sorry about that, Jon." 

He managed a very weak nod.

"You drank half of this. That's very good, Jon. Very good. Now just lay your head back down and relax."

The mattress shifted again. _Must've moved to put the mug down._

"I brought in a friend for you to meet, Jon. His name is Max and he'd love to hang out with you today over there on the mattress. Is it ok if he comes over to say hello?"

Again, barely managing to make the slightest of nods but enough for Vis to notice.

"Awesome possum! Think you'll love him, Jon. He's a really mellow guy. C'mon Max, give Jon a sweet hello."

He heard the pidder padder again and then stopped right in front of him. He could feel a presence looming. Then a wet cold doggy nose on his own warm dry one. There was no sounds to be heard. Wait. What was that? _Sweeping? Is Max wagging his tail?_ Again tears threatened to break through. All this sweetness was too much. _I like you too, Max._

"Good first meeting. Good boys you two! Now, Jon, are you alright with Max coming up to just lay behind you? He's not going to do anything. Just going to help keep you warm and calm. Would you be ok with that idea?" 

A little firmer nod than previous. _Yes, I'd like that. Very much. I don't want to feel alone anymore._

"Thank you, Jon. Max, come. Just like that. See? He's such a gentle giant that boy. I'll sit up here by your head, so if you need or want anything just give me a tap on my leg. Ok, Jon?"

With a bit of effort he managed to free a hand and give Vis a dap on his leg.

"Ha! Fantastic job, Jon! Thanks a bunch. I'll be reading a story for Max, he really digs that sort of thing. As a puppy he went through many a book, ahem. You're welcome to listen in if you want, though I'd recommend you get some well-deserved sleep."

There was a few light strokes on his head as he nodded. Sleep. Could he do anything else? Feeling the warm weight of Max at his back was yet another soothing factor. He fell asleep to the sound of Viserys reading about farm animals holding a meeting. 

When he woke up he wasn't sure at first where he was. Only light on was the night lamp by his bed. _Why am I on the floor?_ The he felt the duvet, big bulky thing at his back and was that feet he could see not too far from his face? Then he started to remember. His dad, the yelling and screaming, the pain, that look of soul-deep heartache in his father's eyes as he just kept yelling at him accusing him of... _oh gods! I accused him of wanting me dead! How am I ever going to...forget it Jon, you can't fix that. You're done._

Did he move? Did he say anything? He didn't know, but the dog behind him noticed the change in him and very, very gently nuzzled it's snout in his hair. It was enough to make him try to move his body. Another mistake. He was stiff and sore everywhere. He managed to move himself on to his back and ever so slowly crack an eye open to see a huge black furry face with the kindest brown eyes watching him curiously - and a human much less furry face with silver-bold hair and lilac eyes watching him with interest. 

"Viserys." His voice was gruff from sleep _and yelling..._

"Jon." A warm smile on his face. "How are you feeling now? We've been worried about you."

A grunt was all he managed to respond with as he tried to sit up. "I've been better."

"You will be again. Here I have some juice for you. You need hydration."

He emptied the glass in a few gulps and Vis immediately refilled it and handed it back to him. With a grateful smile he poured that down as well. That's when he noticed the folders where Vis had been sitting. His military records containing all his mission reports, and the folder Sam gave him with the proof of his true identity. _Fuck! I can't do more talks about this!_

Vis must've noticed his eyes lingering because he bent down to pick up the folders.

"Hey, Jon? I admit I don't know a lot. But you see this?" Vis held up Sam's folder, "and all this shit?" Held up the Night's Watch folder, "and all the hells that were between the two?" He just nodded as Vis dropped both folders to the floor. "It's not your fault."

Shrugging, he said, "yeah, I know that," and looked down to the floor.

"Look at me, Jon."

He looked up at Viserys.

"It's not your fault."

Nodding he replied, "I know."

"No. It's not your fault."

"I know"

"No, no, you don't. It's not your fault." Vis crouched down in front of him. "Hmm?"

"I know."

"It's not your fault."

"Alright." He smiled nervously averting his eyes.

"It's not your fault."

He closed his eyes, fighting to control his emotions.

"It's not your fault."

"Don't fuck with me." He shove Viserys on his chest. "Don't fuck with me, Vis, not you!"

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

Jon once again finds himself breaking into sobs. 

Viserys hugs him tight. "Fuck them, ok?" With two forceful pads on his back Vis pulls away. "When your ribs have healed properly you and I are going to beat the shit out of some sandbags, alright?"

Laughing through his last tears he said, "sounds like a date!"

"Fantastic! Now come over here to the bed and have a seat please. I have something to tell you. No, nothing bad. I'm many things to many people but rarely am I ever the bearer of bad news, so please save the drama for next time daddy Stark stops by, alright?" Vis added a playful wink at the end.

"Alright."

"Hey, no need for sounding so shameful. That's what I'm about to tell you. Was your reaction dramatic? Yes. A little overkill maybe? Perhaps. Was it unfounded? No, no it wasn't. You thought you had made peace with the thought of your parents being dead and thus could not come and find you and save you. Suddenly you find out that not only did you father survive, and not only did you never see or hear any evidence or sign that he, or anyone, was out there searching for you, BUT _you_ have been declared dead! No wonder you felt the need to blow the lid off. It had to blow anyway. It was just a matter of time. Now it happened to blow because of something that can actually be used as a legitimate reason for blowing said lid. How cool is that, huh?" Vis playfully slapped him on the thigh. 

"Now, I'd like you to come see me once a week. Ah ah! Don't give me that look. You know just as well as I do that you can't keep this bottled up anymore. Besides if you're going to start sucking my little sister's face I'd prefer that you get your shit together. We're on the same page, Captain?" Smiling, but he could hear the seriousness in his voice. _He's right. If it was my sister I'd want the same thing!_

"We're on the same page."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I totally stole that 'it's not your fault' bit from Good Will Hunting because it's an amazing movie!!
> 
> Next we'll be back with Arya :)


	13. ARYA IV - Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya, Davos and Sam have a little talk over some hot cider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last assignment of the year for university? Check!  
> Christmas shopping? Check!
> 
> Time for writing again? Check!

"We're on the same page. Oh I'm coming to get you, Sam. You're going down, doctor!"

"What are you two geeks doing?"

"They're competing to see who can solve crossword puzzles quickest." Davos replied from behind the bar.

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nope! And I'm winning!" Bran shouted excitedly from a table by the end of the bar, just around the corner from Sam who looked sheepishly at her. _He's letting the little troll win! You have a good heart, Sam, but you're NOT built for Stark competition!_

She shook her head in disbelief as she took a seat around the middle section of the bar counter, making sure to keep a safe distance from the weirdos. 

"Something nice to warm yourself with," Davos placed a mug of warm cider in front of her. 

"Thanks Dadvos."

"How do you think your brother's doing? Talk about a bombshell that was!"

"...for him most of all, but he's slowly getting better. I think. A lot to catch up on and even more to process I guess." She was staring into the mug of cider as she spoke. That was the good thing about Dadvos, there was never any rush or pressure. He always made you feel like he had all the time in the world and the patience to wait for you to say whatever was troubling you. "At least he and dad hugged it out pretty quickly. I know Vis is having sessions with him regularly too. So...he's recovering..." She fiddled with the spoon in the mug. "Can you imagine? All that shit!! I never would've survived what he did." _How did he manage to wake up everyday knowing it was the same fight all over again?_

"Arya," he rested a hand on her wrist, "you never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have. Jon had no other choice."

She knew Davos was right - he usually was. Annoyingly! _Are old people clever because they're old or old because they're clever?_

She absentmindedly nodded. Davos continued. 

"Now his world's been turned upside down and there's a heavy price to pay. Luckily he has landed in the lap of a loving family. You're all ready to do anything to show him how much you've missed him. But for someone who's had to fight to survive like that, Arya...it's overwhelming—"

"—but we jus—"

Davos held up a hand to stop her.

"—just want to love him." Davos smiled, "I know and that's wonderful, but it's too much too soon. You need to give him time and you need to give him space. You need to pace yourself little one." Another warm smile.

"I'm _not_ 'little'," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Davos laughed, infuriating her even more. He held up his hands in mock surrender as she reach out to try to slap his arm. Unsuccessfully.

"Alright alright, my apologies lass!" He dared to lean in, folding his arms on the counter between them getting very close to her face. With mirth in his eyes he looked down the bar towards Sam and Bran as he whispered, "now drink your cider before it gets cold and you discover I might've spiked it with a bit of alcohol." Winking at her he turned and went down to the boys still sitting lost in their crossword puzzles. _Love you too, Dadvos!_

She knew he was right though. She could see it. Jon had been moved upstairs to the rest of the family a few weeks back. They'd given him and the cinnabons their own little wing. It was between the Stark and Targaryen wings and only half their size - and directly attached to the kitchen. That way he could have his privacy but still be a part of it all if he wanted to. He tried, he really did, but now that Davos mentioned it, she played over in her head the different times she'd seen Jon tense up. Almost without fail it was in situations containing some form of display of kindness and affection. Suddenly realisation hit her. For most of his childhood, all through his adolescence years and early adulthood the only love he'd known had been at the edge of a knife. _He's not used to being touched with kindness._ And, even if so it would be at a price. Again her heart was breaking for the pain her brother was going through. _If I ever come across the assholes who hurt my brother, I swear to the Old Gods and the New that I'll make sure they die screaming!_

Little Rhaenys had been so excited to see the babies and, if possible, even more so when she discovered they wold be moving in. She had run off to her room to make a sign. Everyone had expected it to be a simple 'welcome' sign, but no. Rhaenys had showed up with a big sign made of cardboard, painted purple and in big letters written with silvery glitter, _(she's such a girl!)_ , it said 'DAYNE'. Jon had happily helped her hang it on the door and given her a hug, making the little girl beam with pride. Aegon had been a bit wore shy looking like he wasn't quite sure what to make of Jon. They'd been told he was Ned's son, who'd been away as a soldier and now returned. None of that was a lie - just an oversimplification of the truth. More details would be added as they grew old enough to understand. She would make sure of that! 

Ghost had adjusted well to the new surroundings. Including the other animals: Rhaenys' little black cat Balerion hadn't been too happy though hissing and lashing out at Ghost when he approached. After getting his nose scratched a couple of times Ghost had apparently understood the message: 'I am above you, I tolerate your presence but do not think we're friends!' _Cats! Arrogant assholes!_ She rolled her eyes at the thought. Davos' newfie trio had gained an honorary brother in Ghost and he in return seemed happy to have company big enough to push and shove without being told to be gentle. They had some good tussling out in the snow. His leg was almost healed up now, so her dad and Davos would take him outside every day slowly adding more and more weight to test his leg and to build up it's strength again. He looked better and better. A few days ago he had finally been allowed to play with all three newfies. Max, Pax and Dax had all danced around him. In the cloud of snow that had been whipped up in their excitement their joyous yaps and playful barks could be heard as they chased each other around in the snow. The memory made her chuckle. It had been a beautiful sight. 

Davos was back in front of her filling up her mug. 

"What's so funny?"

"Was just thinking of Ghost and your boys out in the snow."

"Oh yes that was a sight to behold if there ever was one!" He laughed along with her. "You know," he said looking thoughtful, "like the good boy over there," he tipped his heard towards the table where Sam was sitting with Ghost as his feet, "his pack-leader needs space, room to run and a job to do, so you think he might be interested in helping Gendry fix a few things around here? Heard a rumour he worked as a carpenter in Myr for a while.”

"Think he'll jump at the offer, Davos! He's growing restless. I think he's close to crawling the walls." She laughed lightly. "But...think he'd only say yes if he can bring the cinnabons. He seems very reluctant to let them out of his sight."

"Oh that's no problem you know that. I'd be more than happy to be on grandpa duty while he's here."

"Yes, I know that but he doesn't." She smiled. "He'll need to hear it from your lips." _Grandpa Dadvos!_ Her heart melted at the thought. _Arya, get a grip!_

"Alright, I'll stop by later when Gendry's back to watch the bar."

"Is it ok if I take Ghost with me back?" It was Bran calling out as he was getting ready to leave.

"Sure thing, son. Your dad and I had him out this morning, so he's all yours."

"Thanks! C'mon boy. Rematch later, Sam?" _The little troll is grinning about a victory handed to him! For fuck's sake, Sam!_

"Maybe, Bran. I'll be leaving soon."

"Oh ok, well you'll stop by to say goodbye, right?"

"Of course!"

"Great! I'll see you guys later!" The door slammed shut behind him.

"So back to the Wall it is, huh?" Davos handed Sam a mug of hot cider.

"Yes well, Commander Selmy told me he's sent a request to Lord Commander Mormont to have me join as a liaison between the Night's Watch and the Gold Cloaks. It might take a while for the request to go through, so until then I have to go back. Gilly will be happy if we can get to move down here though. She'd like to experience a warmer climate." He laughed nervously. 

"She's from the North?" 

"Native Freefolk."

"That's so cool!" Her interest was piqued now. She'd never met any of the natives from North of the Wall. 

Sam laughed a bit more relaxed now. "Thanks. Think she'd like it here."

"We'd love to have you both, Dr. Tarly." Davos spoke with such warmth. _He already adopted Sam's wife before meeting her._

"Thank you, Mr. Seaworth. That means a lot. Really!"

She exchanged a look with Davos.

"Sam, if you don't mind me asking...what happened to her?" Davos had reached an arm across the bar resting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"We were trekking through the Haunted Forest. Nothing special. Just one of the usual scouting missions. We found her in the forest hiding, shivering, starving, terrified. One of the only things we understood was the name 'Hardhome'." Her blood ran cold hearing that name. Everyone had heard of the battle that...W _ait! If Sam is mentioning it now that must mean...that...Jon was there?!_ "It's a Freefolk town by the coast. Their Chief hated outsiders. Called himself 'King Beyond the Wall'. Lord Commander Mormont had made several attempts, even tried sending Jon to speak to their Chief to convince him of the threats they were facing, but he wouldn't listen. Saying they were fully capable of protecting themselves and didn't need any help from 'the Crows'."

"...so what happened?" She was afraid to ask but at the same time wanted to know.

Sam glanced nervously at both her and Davos, but he continued. "Well, Jon told me to stay with her and get her to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea - our nearest base. He told two of our team members to go with us. He and the rest of the unit would go to Hardhome. When we made it to base and got hold of Lord Commander Mormont at Castle Black he was furious!" Sam looked scared just thinking about it. "But when we told him it was Thenns attacking he knew we had no choice. Only problem was that Jon and the guys didn't know what they were walking into." _He sounds so sad...oh no!_ "We sent everything! Ships, helicopters and more soldiers! But..." he signed "...they were too late."

"We heard about it down here. It sounded like a hard battle." Davos tried to soothe Sam.

"No....it was a massacre, Mr. Seaworth..." It was clear Sam was heartbroken by the memory.

"You said Jon went there...did he lose anyone?" She tried carefully prodding him. She wanted to know what happened to her brother. 

Sam looked up a with distant look in his eyes. "Just himself."

After that neither of them said anything for a while. What could you say? No words would suffice. She tried to occupy herself by drinking a bit more of the warm cider. Mulling things over. Not sure how to break this silence. But Sam surprised both her and Davos by being the first to speak again.

"Where are you taking Jon for New Year's?" He looked between her and Davos.

"Uhh...think the plan is to just have him here with the rest of the family." _Why would we send him away when we just got him back?_ She could feel the anger brewing at Sam's question. 

"Right...of course." He nodded nervously. "It's just...uhhm..."

"Just spit it out, Sam!" She stared at him impatiently now.

"Fireworks is not his friend." She looked at confused. So he elaborated, "it sounds like something else, something related to what I was just telling you about..." He looked intently at her.

"Gotcha!"

"So if you want to help him try to find someplace quiet. The best would be if you could do it soon because they'll begin lighting fireworks in the next few days leading up to New Year's Eve, right?" Both Davos and her nodded. 

"Right and a few days after too."

"Exactly! We don't want another incident if we can prevent it, so take him somewhere quiet if you can. Don't think he'll mind if he can see it, but the sounds of it will bring lots of bad memories. Do you know anywhere like that?"

"The Targaryens!" She jumped out of her seat. "Dany can take him there!"

"What? Where?" She looked back at two confused faces as she was running out the door.

"Dragonstone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we're back with Dany


	14. DANY IV - In A Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon travel to Dragonstone with guest appearance by Drogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait!

"Dragonstone?" Jon pointed at the large island appearing from the mist. 

The sun had set hours ago but with a clear sky a near full moon can provide a surprisingly large amount of lighting. Jon hadn't been comfortable with flying with the babies yet something both Dr. Martell and Robb had backed him up on, so they'd opted for taking the ferry. 12 hours on a boat - just her, Jon, Ghost and the babies. Almost alone, there was maybe 100 other passengers and crew. Not many people traveled to Dragonstone this time of year. 

They'd set off in the morning from King's Landing and expected to dock sometime around nine o'clock in the evening. 12 hours they'd spent mostly in the small restaurant onboard. 12 hours of talking, eating, laughing, reading, staring out the window. 12 hours of them enjoying each other's company. 12 hours of various ways of snuggling up to each other and sharing sweet kisses. It was all so... _domestic?_ She wasn't sure what to label it or if she dared label it at all. Everyone seeing them had given them that 'oh look at that adorable little family'-look, and she had to admit she really liked being at the receiving end of such looks. _We are an adorable little family. We're a family aren't we? Our own little unique Dayne-Stark-Targaryen family._ The thought alone made her heart melt. It felt right. It felt natural. 

"Yes, the Targaryen ancestral home - and for several decades now it's also been home to the Dothrakhi community founded by refugees. You may be able to catch a glimpse of the castle itself up there in the background?"

"It's...uhm stunning...ly imposing."

"Well, Targaryens do have a flare for dramatics." She grinned as she turned her head to look at him.

"Oh I'll say!" He laughed and she caught herself glaring at him which he must've noticed because he instantly tried to soothe her by adding, "...or just a flare for making an impression." _Gods that shy smile gets me every time._

"That too." She gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "C'mon, let's get back to the car and get these two strapped in. We'll be docking soon."

When they arrived at the castle her mom was there to greet them.

"Ooh is that my favourite little noodles I see all wrapped up in blankets?" Jon and her just exchanged an amused look at her mother's excitement. "Ha! And and see you managed to get Ghost untangled from the Unruly Trinity as well!" She laughed out loud.

"Ha ha, very funny mom," she answered flatly and rolled her eyes.

"I thought so. Actually the whole household thought so if I remember correctly. Even Jon was laughing!" Her mother was still laughing hard. 

She had to admit it must've been a hilarious scene for the Stargeryan household to behold.

Christmas Eve she'd been up on the roof with Jon. He'd clearly been in need of some fresh air. The Targaryen rooftop terrace was the closest so that's where they went. Dusting off the snow they'd each taken a seat in one of the bubble club chairs. Ghost had followed them outside and decided to do a bit of cooling down by rolling around in the snow. That's when the Unruly Trinity, as her mother had dubbed them, decided to join the fun. She had three northern forest cats - Kirk, Spock and McCoy. Since Jon and his little pack had moved in there'd been no issues between Ghost and her cats. On the contrary. They'd instantly taken a liking to one another. Due to their larger size they didn't seem to feel threatened by Ghost like poor Balerion did, but would instead tend to invite Ghost to play. That's how trouble began that night on the rooftop. 

As Ghost was rolling around in the snow, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth, tail wagging, Kirk had showed up. Walking up on the railing completely undeterred at what would happen if he fell from that height. He pounced on Ghost and then immediately set off running with Ghost hot on his tail. They took a few quick runs up and down the length of the terrace - with reach return they had gained another cat. So by their second return all three cats had joined the chase. Unfortunately that was also the time Ghost decided to run around the outdoors Christmas tree. The cats went up the tree and Ghost tried to follow. There was excited yapping, some hissing, some wires being pulled, and in the end a dog tied to a falling tree. Tail held high and wagging Ghost had strutted downstairs tangled in Christmas lights dragging the Christmas tree behind him - trunk first. On the tree Kirk was sitting looking as arrogant as only a cat can, like he was finally in his rightful place, Spock was sitting further down looking around curiously and at the back McCoy was sitting with his back to the others looking confused. 

Ghost and the Unruly Trinity had made it to the living room and the Christmas dinner when she caught up to them shouting for them to stop. All she heard was really loud laugher! Come to think of it they'd even cleared a path for Ghost to continue his little 'parade'. _Assholes!!_ As they'd passed through to the hallway Rhae's only comment was "well, there goes Christmas," and continued laughing. Arya and Bran had been quick to get photos and videos of it on their phones. Behind her Jon had slowly walked in almost choking on laughter. _I'd happily let the four of them fool around like that every day if it means hearing Jon laugh like that._ She'd finally managed to stop them in the kitchen. While Jon worked on untangling Ghost she had vacuumed the trail of pine needles from the kitchen all the way up to the roof. Robb and Rhae had later carried the tree back up - spilling more needles. _Who cleaned that up by the way??_

Her mother's voice pulled her back to the present.

"I've had your rooms made ready, darling." Her mom looked at her still chuckling. 

"Thanks mom. Think we'll call it a night. If we're lucky we can get a few hours of sleep before the cocoa beans wake up again." She gave her mom a tight hug and then took Jon by the hand leading the way to the bedrooms. She fell asleep to the sound of Jon's steady heartbeat.

——————————

New Year's came and went. From one of the castle towers Jon had enjoyed watching a bit of fireworks from the villages on the mainland closest to Dragonstone. Beautiful colours, no sound - and all smiles on Jon's face. Standing there with the wind blowing in his hair, a relaxed posture, smile plastered on his face and his eyes sparkling with joy was a sight that made her heart sing. _This is it. This is how I want to celebrate New Year's Eve every year from now on._

She had noticed he was blending in quite well with the Dothrakhi who, on their part, had welcomed him immediately. Partly because the rumours of him being a war hero had spread long before he had set foot on the island, in part because a man who had an animal like Ghost by his side must be special, and in part because Drogo, the ranch foreman, had taken to him as well. The most surprising about that was the fact that Drogo was a man of few words — even Rhae said so and those two practically grew up together right here on the ranch — yet she had seen Jon have conversations with Drogo. Conversations with words. _Actual fucking words!_ Real conversations where each took turn to speak. _When had Drogo become such a conversationalist? WTF!_ Jon had surprised them all as he happily jumped on the back of a horse when Drogo had offered to show him around the ranch. She had to admit there was something about seeing Jon in the saddle. _Makes me want to go for a ride myself. For fuck's sake, Dany!!_

She heard steps approaching as she sat on the fence watching Jon working with a couple of the horses. 

"He's a good man, miss Daenerys." Drogo was leaning up against the fence right next to her. 

She turned her head briefly and smiled at him. _Where's this going?_

"If even half the rumours are true he has my deepest respect as a man and as a soldier." Drogo had fought in the, still ongoing, Dothrakhi civil-war and lost his father. Unfortunately there was no end in sight in that conflict. _Having seen battle himself could that be why he and Jon relate so well to each other?_ "You know there were those that were willing to sacrifice their own priced horses so his wife could have a proper horse when riding with the Great Stallion." 

She swung her head round so fast she almost lost her balance.

He simultaneously helped steady her with one hand and held up the other as a he said, "don't worry miss Daenerys, it was stopped before getting to that."

"But why would they even offer that? She was Naathi. I don't understand."

He chuckled. "She was the wife of a great warrior. Deserves same respect as he'll be given when it's his turn to join the Great Stallion."

"Rakharo told didn't he?"

Drogo just nodded and smirked. _Of course it was Rakharo!_ She couldn't help laughing lightly at that. 

A comfortable silent settled between them as they both watched Jon. He was surprisingly good with the horses. Very patient and gentle. 

"Where do you say his mother was from?" 

"Dorne." _Have I ever heard Drogo speak this much before?_

"Hmmm....the Dornish are good with horses." She could almost hear the wheels in Drogo's head turning. "And his father's from the North?"

"Yes."

"Hm, so half horse, half wolf. Half prey, half predator. No wonder he's conflicted." 

She turned around so she sat with a leg on each side of the fence, resting her feet on one of the higher cross pins. _Again, where in seven hells is this going?_

Drogo was still looking at Jon and the horses in the enclosure as he spoke. "A horse gallops with his lungs, perseveres with his heart, and wins with his character, and that man right there—" he nodded his head in Jon's direction "—has had to rely on his inner wolf for survival for too long, miss Daenerys." He turned and looked directly at her. "Your soldier needs to allow his wolf a break and stop barring it's teeth and instead let his horse run free like the wind and enjoy the freedom." _When did Drogo become such a sage?!_

"You really like him, huh?" She couldn't help feeling a little shy talking to Drogo, of all people, about the man she cared so deeply for. 

"What makes you say that?"

"Never heard you speak this much about anything before. Ever!" She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her as she said it. 

Drogo laughed along with her for a minute before wearing his usual serious mask as he said, "well, you've chosen wisely, miss Daenerys." A rare smile on his face. "Besides, I already told him that if he ever breaks your heart I'll break his back and play air-hockey with is kneecaps." 

"How...thought..ful....of you, Drogo." _Seven bloody hells! For the sake of your own well-being Jon please never break my heart. I beg you!_

"Anytime!" Drogo flashed her a grin before winking and then burst out laughing. "I was joking! You should've seen your face, miss Daenerys!"

With anyone else she would've slapped them by now for making such a stupid joke, but she knew Drogo better. He might've said it as a joke now maybe even to Jon, but....if push come to shove he'd fulfil that promise. He knew, she knew, he knew that she knew and she knew that he knew that she knew. _Lot of 'knowing' between two people!_

"Back to what you said about his inner wolf and horse thing. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Do you see how he holds the reigns?"

"Mhmm."

"As a rider yourself, what do you use the reigns for?"

"For steering I'd say."

"For a dragon that's not a bad answer." He chuckled. "Have you noticed how he never has a leash on his dog? He guides him with looks, hand gestures and a few vocal commands." 

"I'm embarrassed to say I thought Ghost followed Jon around because neither likes being away from the other."

"Yes, I'd be inclined to agree to that. However, that is because the two have a strong bond. There's a strong spiritual connection and you're welcome to roll your eyes as much as you want, miss Daenerys," _sorry!_ "but even when they're not together they 'feel' each other. Mothers tend to have the same connection with their children though it may lessen as the children grow. I see you developing the same connection with the two little ones of his." Again a nod in Jon's direction, and she had to admit he was right. She was feeling a deeper sense of connection with them but she thought it'd just been because she was spending so much time with them. _Didn't realise I'm becoming their mama..oh!_ Again that warm feeling of her heart melting.

"Now, in this case he's established a connection with his wolf - and that big dog of his is as close as any of us is going to get to a wolf these days. He needs to establish same connection with his horse. Right now he's among horses and yet he still uses the reigns to communicate. It's still mostly a one-way conversation. The rider’s hands are not to control the horse but to feel the horse’s thoughts. When he can do that he'll have found his inner horse and be able to have a conversation with it like he's long had with his wolf. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand." She climbed down and gave Drogo a hug. "What do you think Jon will say?"

"Already asked him to stay for a bit and help build new enclosures."

"You're clever when you want to be, you know that?" She gave him a shove which barely registered with Drogo.

He chuckled in response.

"...and did he accept your offer?"

"In a heartbeat." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, think I've forgot to say this earlier:
> 
> Jon's winter dog is based on a mix between a Greenland dog, malamute and husky = Ghost is big, strong, fast and friendly :)
> 
> Dany's northern forest cats are based on the Norwegian forest cats which are big, fluffy, lazy cats that love the great outdoors and are crazy enough to attack bears if they feel threatened. Grew up with one of these cats myself and they are wonderful with children and other animals :)
> 
> Next should be Ned


	15. NED IV - That's A Big Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned, Catelyn and Rhaella enjoy some time on Dragonstone with their families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!!! Safe to say I didn't keep to my own ambitious schedule :(
> 
> This was a difficult chapter to write not that anything bad happens, but it's been put together like a puzzle piece by piece so I hope it's somewhat coherent lol
> 
> Without further ado here's Ned's chapter. Enjoy!

"In a heartbeat, Dr. Stark!"

"Thank you so much, Sam," _the boy is still so formal_ , "and Sam?"

"Yes, Dr. Stark?"

"Call me Ned, please." He smiled to himself.

"Ah right, yes, of course Dr. Stark...Sorry! Ned..." He could practically hear Sam blushing over the phone.

"Good! Now, once again thank you for helping with this, Sam."

"My pleasure, Dr. S..Ned." 

Again, he chuckled at Sam's overly politeness. "Won't take more of your time. See you in a couple of weeks," not waiting for Sam's answer he hung up the phone. Crossing the big field of grass behind Dragonstone castle, he walked over to his wife and Rhaella currently busy cooing over his grandchildren who were rolling around on a blanket placed on the grass in the shadow of a beautiful old tree.

"Just spoke to Sam - it's all set."

"Wonderful, honey! He's going to be so surprised!" His wife was beaming up at him. 

"Hopefully only in a positive way. I don't exactly have a good track-record when it comes to surprising my eldest son." He sighed as he looked around searching for the man in question.

"Oh stop it!" Rhaella grabbed his arm and pulled him down to sit between her and Catelyn. "He'll be so excited I bet he'll go speechless. You didn't see his sad puppy face when he was on the phone with Robb that day and had to tell him no. He looked like he thought he'd be ruining his brother's big day because of it. We didn't see him again until nightfall." 

"He was always an emotional boy, Ned. Considering what he's lived through it's remarkable he's still able to be this empathetic." Catelyn gently stroked him down his cheek and kissed him. "Jon has a good heart. Been put back together with countless stitches yes, but at it's core still true and pure. He'll be over the moon when he sees what you and Robb has arranged."

He couldn't help smile at his wife's wise words. _My sweet gentle sons. Trying to catch up on the time they lost together._ "You're of course right - both of you." He quickly smiled at both women sitting on either side of him. "Instead of worrying I'll look forward to seeing some joy on my son's face." _Joy! Wouldn't that be a sight!_

"That's the spirit!" Rhaella gave him a big smile and light-heartedly nudged his shoulder with her own. "Now, not that I didn't know already, but I must say Robb has made a fabulous choice for his future wife." She nodded her head slightly to the riders further down the field. 

Margaery and Sansa where on each their horse accompanying little Rhaenys on her pony between them. Rhaenys was in awe of both. Earlier in the day they had been sitting in the grass braiding each other's hair, adding flowers to the braids and even making garlands that they'd been wearing like crowns. He had to admit he found it adorable how the two took the time for Rhaenys and indulged her. Arya, on the other hand had rolled her eyes, pretending to gag and walked away. Oh how he loved his two girls. So different yet so similar. _Just don't tell them that!_ They had the same fierce spirit, though when it came to expressing said spirit they'd chosen different ends of the spectre. Arya was, for the most part, hit first ask later. Sansa, on the other hand, would take the hits yet refuse to give in. _My wild wolf and quiet wolf._ Interestingly, he'd noticed a change in both over the past 5-6 months that Jon had been here at Dragonstone and everyone had made sure to make frequent visits whenever schedules allowed. The only one flying in a few times a week was Viserys for his therapy sessions with Jon. Arya was gradually beginning to show signs of something he could've sworn was a foreign concept to her - patience. _Who would've ever thought! And Sansa, oh Sansa!_ She was slowly coming out of her shell, walking and talking with a little more confidence every day, and she was biting back. When Catelyn had told him that Sansa had suggested wearing a sleeveless dress as a bridesmaid, if Margaery agreed, his eyes had overflowed with tears. His shy, broken girl wanting to proudly put her scars on display like that to the world made his heart melt with pride and fatherly love. _If I ever get my hands on Joffrey or Ramsey I'll smother them with my own bare hands!!_ Margaery, of course, had happily and eagerly agreed, knowing what a huge step this was for Sansa.

He couldn't help wonder what it was that caused all these changes. _Has Jon returning helped fill a void we each had in our hearts? Is our individual healing contributing to us heal as a family? Have we all found our 'missing piece' in our lives and souls? Or are my girls just growing and maturing at their own natural pace?_ No, it was all connected to Jon one way or another. By his attempts to reconnect with his siblings and family for his own healing he was helping them with theirs as well. He knew Jon didn't necessarily do this knowingly. After all, the young man was simply trying to regain what he thought he'd lost. However, when he saw anyone in need of help - in anything - he immediately jumped in to provide any assistance he could. He'd always done that even as a little boy. Jon didn't want to see anyone in pain or suffering for any reason. Once again he was taken aback by his son's willingness to help others even if it meant at the expense of his own health. He had done so for years as a member of the Night's Watch, and it became even more ironic when taking into account Jon's blood type. O negative, also known as the universal giver because all other blood types could receive it without trouble - Jon however if given any blood type other than his own would die. It was as if the Gods had forged him to endure heartbreak, pain and suffering for the sake of others, to shield others, to help and save others. What was it Jon had said a few months ago? _'The same hammer that breaks glass forges steel'. That's it! Jon is teaching Sansa that she's steel while all this time she thought of herself as glass!_ Except he's hitting her with buckets of love. _Ha! Jon you brilliant man!_ He made a mental note to go properly thank the gods when he returned to Winterfell before the wedding. _Gods, the wedding!_ For a minute there he'd completely forgotten everything about it. 

He was happy for Robb and Margaery, but at the same time he couldn't understand his little boy had grown up so fast. _Oh Ned, you sentimental old fool. Every parent thinks that._ He shook his head slightly. In just a few weeks his son and heir to the title of Lord of Winterfell would be marrying the granddaughter of President Olenna Tyrell. It was quite a match and the media and the public _loved_ it! _The media! Damnit! Another thing we need to try to prepare Jon for._

Just after New Year's the Starks and Targaryens had sent out a joint press release informing the public of the miraculous return of Jonathan Dayne, heir to Starfall and the son of Eddard Stark and late Ashara Dayne. The families asked to kindly give Jon and his family time and space to recover from the shock, and any press inquiries could be directed to Mr. Tyrion Lannister. Shortly after the President had made a public statement that the Starks were collaborating closely with the authorities, and that further investigations into the events of the years since Captain Dayne's kidnapping and the people involved were already under way, and how she was hoping to hear about more families being united despite all the time passed. The public had responded overwhelmingly positive and sympathy messages online and offline had poured in. Especially messages from Dorne and the city of Starfall was filled with excitement of how they'd welcome him back home with open arms. Luckily, Jon and the cinnabons, _thank you for that nickname Arya_ , had managed to remain sheltered on Dragonstone for the past almost 6 months. Now though it was time for him to step out into the limelight and take his 'rightful' place in the media as the Lord of Starfall. Viserys had assured him that Jon was ready for the circus and that he'd be alright surrounded by family. _At least he'll have Dany by his side as well._

"Speaking of future spouses," his wife interrupted his busy mind, "your daughter has made a wise choice herself, if I may say so." 

"Indeed! She's had a few trial and errors, but I have a good feeling about this new man in her life." In a mirthful tone Rhaella continued, "I have on good authority that he's from a reputable family, and he's even a war hero!"

"Oh my! What a catch!" Catelyn played along with Rhaella's joking tone and comically pretended to be fanning herself. "But is he handsome? No fun in bagging a man if he's looking like an oaf!" 

"Believe me my friend when I tell you he's the prettiest in all the lands!" 

He couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. _Giggling like school girls!! Gods!_

Catelyn wrapped her arm around his waist. "Oh c'mon, Ned, have a laugh!"

"Not as long as you call any son of mine 'pretty'!" He said feigning offence.

"But it's the truth, dear Neddy!" _Really don't like it when she calls me that._ "Next month at Margaery and Robb's wedding there'll be swooning left and right over all of your sons, but in particularly your eldest. Oh Cat, can you imagine how dashing he'll look in his uniform?! I might even swoon!" 

All three of them laughed out loud at that image. Rhaella herself so much she had her head leaned back and holding on to him to keep from toppling over. 

They all sat quiet for a bit trying to catch their breath again. 

"On a serious note though, I do have a good feeling about those two. They are clearly good for each other, and in due time I expect it to naturally end in vows as well." Rhaella stretched her arms and tickled little Adei and Amador on their little chubby baby stomachs and the air was instantly filled with delighted baby giggles. "They are both mature enough to understand that this is something that needs to be done slowly. It warms my old heart to see them take their time to get to know each other and enjoy each other and not rush in like headless chickens." She turned her head a gave him and Catelyn a warm smile.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" His wife was looking at the babies with a wistful look in her eyes. "Oh by the way before I forget, Margaery and I have managed to colour coordinate Dany's maid-of-honour dress to the colours on Jon's uniform. Wasn't easy as the blue and red doesn't exactly go with the colour scheme of the wedding, but we made it work." She flashed a satisfied smile before adding, "with a little help from Sansa as well."

"And what did my daughter say to the changes?" Rhaella had an amused look on her face as if fighting to hold back a laugh.

"She doesn't know. We didn't want her to keep secrets from Jon. Not telling how the bride and her maids will be dressed is one thing, but in this case the reason _why_ would be a big secret."

"Thank you!" He leaned in and give his wife a tender kiss on her temple. _She clearly understands how sensitive Jon is about secrets. Gods I love her!_

"When she questioned it, Sansa told her that all the Starks were colour matched with the bride as a way of symbolically welcoming her to the pack. Dany of course still looked a bit sceptical." She chuckled at the memory. "So Margaery simply told her it was a bride's prerogative to change her mind."

"Of course!" Rhaelle chimed in clearly amused at the story.

"So that means she'll be as surprised when she sees him as he will seeing her?" He was a little puzzled. 

She chuckled. "Yes. She's just expecting him to show up in the traditional morning suit."

"Oh, we better be ready to catch two pairs of young lovers when they see each other that day then!" Once again Rhaella and his wife were giggling like school girls. Once again he caught himself rolling his eyes at them.

Catelyn cheerfully slapped him on his arm. "Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing, Ned." _Actually I wasn't._ "Jon won't even notice the bride walking right behind Dany, nor will Robb notice anyone in front of Margaery!" Again he was surrounded by contagious laughing and he willingly joined in. _Gods, she's right!_

"I take it Arya enjoyed joining the boys for her first tailor-made suit?"

"Immensely! Although she did find the whole 'having to stand still'-part very tedious." Both women joined in his laughter. 

"Well my dear, she is our wild wolf after all." There was so much love in Catelyn's eyes and voice when she said it that he had to kiss her. 

Pulling back he looked in his wife's beautiful blue eyes and said, "that she is."

Rhaella cleared her throat as she with an innocent voice said, "want me to leave?"

"Oh stop it, Ella! You're just jealous." Catelyn teased back

"I am actually but that wasn't my point." Laughingly Rhaella wrapped little sleeping Adei in a blanket and stood up. 

Catelyn wrapped up Amador, still looking curiously around. As she stood up she placed the little boy in his arms and she packed up the big blanket they'd been sitting on. 

"Should I be concerned though," he caught the two women's curious look now, "that our little wild wolf will throw a fit because she won't fit with her new favourite brother now?"

Catelyn and Rhaella shared a look he couldn't quite decipher though there was a hit of worry there. 

"Well...," his wife looped her arm with his, "what colour tie and waistcoat will she be wearing?"

"All groomsmen have grey waistcoats and colour of tie is set to match the bridesmaid. Being Arya she of course chose a gold coloured tie, and though her and Bran have switched places I don't think you'll get her to change the colour of her tie. Sorry ladies."

"Oh no, gold should fit well with the golden pieces on Jon's uniform so we should be in the clear. Thank the gods!" His wife huffed out a sigh of relief and Rhaella was just chuckling next to them.

As they were crossing over to where the boys had made camp Catelyn suddenly stopped by his side, pointed and laughed. "How much wood did you tell them to use, Ned? That's big a campfire!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Jon


	16. JON IV - Kintsugi is a Silent Proof of Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark and Targ families gather around a campfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ValDeCastille has been so sweet and make a moodboard for this little fic <3

"That's a big campfire, guys. Did you chop down half a forest somewhere? It's supposed to be a _campfire,_ not a _bonfire._ "

"Actually this _is_ a bonfire. The campfire is over there." He waved an arm in the general direction somewhere to his right and chuckled as he noticed his brother's frown. "And no, we didn't chop down half a forest. A third maybe but definitely not half." He winked at Robb as he walked over to the campfire where Bran was sitting reading aloud to Aegon curled up in his lap. 

"Ok...so what's the bonfire for?"

"You." He turned around to see a clearly confused Robb stare back at him. Laughingly he said "you and your betrothed. There are places in the world where lighting a bonfire for the soon-to-be married couple or newly married couple is considered good luck for the pair. The fire is said to ward off evil spirits and negative energy."

"I thought you didn't believe in the Gods."

"I don't really, but you do and what's the harm in trying to be on their good side for the sake of my brother and my soon-to-be sister-in-law?" He gave Robb a pad on the back but he was pulled in for a tight hug. 

"Thank you so much, Jon. That means more than you know." Robb choked out the words.

"Anytime brother." With that Robb slowly loosened his grip and silently nodded. 

As they walked around the fire pit, Arya and Dany came storming into the camp area arms waving over their heads triumphant grins on their faces.

"WHOOOOOO HOOOOO!!!!"

"The reigning Dragonstone champions remains undefeated in what is an unprecedented record of a decade long place at the number one spot." Dany did a, surprisingly, well imitation of a sports commentator as Arya kept dancing around. _Her famous 'winning' dance._ He tried to keep his laughing to a minimum but the priceless look on Robb's face made it very difficult. 

Viserys arrived with a bat and ball in hand looking defeated and annoyed. The look Vis and Robb shared as they were surrounded by the two dancing women was just too much. He couldn't hold in his laugher any longer. When Bran and Aegon joined in the laugher as well Robb tried to shut it down. 

"Alright alright, you've had your fun. Now settle down. No need to make a scene." Robb's tone made it clear he was less than amused.

 _Gods, their egos are so bruised it just makes it even more hilarious!_ He high-five'd Arya as she came dancing by once again, and grabbed ahold of Dany and pulled her in for a heated kiss. 

"Beating both our brothers, huh? Atta girl!" She gave him a big proud grin. "I'm impressed but not surprised." She kissed him again. "I love you," he whispered in her ear before giving her another quick peck on the lips and letting her return to her victory dance with Arya. 

"What's the matter brother?" Arya was laughing teasingly at Robb. "Is our WINNING TOO LOUD FOR YOU??" She laughed out loud as she finally sat down next to where Vis had settled down in the grass.

"No, it's just...you're a bad winner..." He was shuffling his feet while scowling at their youngest sister. "You won. Fair and square. No one is questioning it, but there's no need to be a dick about it."

"I'll stop being a dick when you stop being an asshole."

"Hey! Why am _I_ the asshole, huh?"

"Just for the record, and I'm speaking from personal experience here, dicks and assholes tend to go _very_ well together." Viserys chimed in clearly trying to break the tension.

"Guys, please watch you language we do have minors here." Dany cut in this time, extending her arm to where Bran and Aegon were sitting. "And for the record," she locked eyes with Vis, "eww!! That was a liiiittle too much information there, bro."

"Hey, all I'm saying is that I've never heard Lancel complain." He gave her a wink and this time even Robb couldn't help laughing. _Thank the gods for Vis and his wisecracking mouth._

"Ok guys, parent alert, so maybe we could all try to behave age appropriately for a bit?" _No chance of that but here's to hoping. At least they've been warned._ They all looked at him as he was pointing to where their parents were walking up to them. 

Just then Marg, Sansa and Rhaenys were joining them as well. Aegon leapt out of Bran's lap as he saw who was walking right behind the girls.

"Daddy!"

"Hey!" Rhae swooped Aegon up in his arms. "How's my little man? Having fun?"

"YES! Jon showed me how to build a fire and Bran's been reading dragon stories." The boy looked over his dad's shoulder. "Where's mommy?"

"I'm sorry kiddo, but there was an emergency so mommy had to stay at the hospital."

"Oh." There was a small pause and then he asked, "but she'll help them like she helped Jon and the butterflies?"

"That's right."

"Then I'm not sad she's not here. They need her more than I do." _He's adorable with that thoughtful frown on his little serious looking face. Same frown his father has on his face from time to time._

"That's very sweet of you, Aegon, but you know it's always ok to miss you mom, right?"

The boy nodded and smiled up at his dad who rewarded him with a kiss on his forehead. 

Margaery tapped Aegon on his shoulder. "May I ask yhy do you call the babies butterflies?"

"Because they're part Naathi, and mommy told me that Naath is known for having lots and lots of beautiful butterflies. So if Starks are wolves, we're dragons and you're a rose then they must be butterflies, right?" _Or maybe winged horses? Pegasus?_

"Can't argue with that logic!" Marg flashed a big smile at Aegon who, still sitting on his father's arm, looked very proud.

"What's going on here?" Ned was pointing at the bonfire.

"Jon has made a bonfire for Marg and I to ward of evil spirits and negative energies as a way to wish us a happy marriage."

"Oh Jon, that's so sweet." Margaery rushed over, crouched beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." He quickly lowered his eyes to the ground. _Oh gods, if I'd know it's get this much attention for it not sure I would've done it._ He tried to occupy himself by stirring in the pot.

Dany was there instantly gently taking his free hand in hers. She spoke to him in almost a whisper. "Just breathe, my love. This is what family love feels like. It's alright. You're safe. Just take it in bit by bit one breath at a time."

 _Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Hold. Inhale. Hold. Exhale._ He blew out a breath and nodded. A little wobbly smile on his lips.

"That's it." She smiled back at him and those beautiful purple eyes looked at him with such affection. "I love you." Quick kiss on the lips and she got back up.

It was then he realised that Marg had been sitting quietly by his other side, waiting, and only when Dany got up so did she - with another quick peck on his cheek.

Clearing his throat he said, "dinner is ready, so please grab a bowl and help yourself to a serving."

"It smells delicious!" Sansa's kind voice sounded quietly behind him. "What's on the menu?"

"In the Watch we called it 'soldier stew' - it's basically ground meat, bacon, smoked sausages, beans, some chopped tomatoes and onions, and a mix of spices. On the side is some freshly made bread."

"Wow! My big brother the master chef!" Sansa teasingly gave him a little shove with her shoulder. 

Robb chuckled, "you're saying you can only cook 'soldier food'?"

"Unfortunately yes." He sighed pretending to be disappointed in his own abilities. "Sadly it was just too much of a hassle to bring a cook and maids with us out on missions. Too many unnecessary people to protect." He smirked and winked at Robb.

"Oh, thanks for the info Mr. Sassy-Pants!" His brother flashed one of his signature bright smiles and winked back. 

There was a low rumble of sporadic laughter around the fire from the rest of the company. He looked around making sure everyone had a bowl, before scooping up some stew for himself. 

"Cat, is there a chance of me holding my children again today or—"

"—not a chance, buddy! They're mine until tomorrow! You can get to kiss them goodnight before we go back indoors, but that's it." 

Chuckling he sat down his bowl and held his hands up in the air as a sign of surrendering. "Duly noted, Lady Stark," he said and lowered his head in respect.

The exchange was sprinkled with laugher from everyone around them. 

"You hear that, sweetlings." She was looking at Adei in her lap and Amador in Rhaella's, "you'll be sleeping in same room as Grandma Cat and Grandpa Ned tonight."

Everyone erupted in loud laughter at the surprised look on Ned's face.

"Don't worry dad. For months now they've been sleeping through the night. You shouldn't have any trouble."

Playfully placing a hand on his heart and eyes to the sky, his breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Old Gods and the New!" Then Ned caught his eyes and winked. _Love you too, dad!_

"Compliments to the chef; it tastes as delicious as it smells." Once again Sansa's gentle voice called to him. 

"Thanks sis. Glad you like it." Leaning in he kissed her temple. 

He looked around again and everyone seemed to be occupied in conversations left and right, so he looked to Dany sitting by his other side. She gave him an almost unnoticeable nod. He quietly stood up and went over to fetch his backpack. As he sat back down he turned slightly towards Sansa.

"I know it was your name day a couple of weeks ago and I owe you a gift."

"No no, Jon, it's ok, really!" She looked at him with big worried eyes. _Oh sweet sister, still so nervous to ask for something for herself. If I ever get my hands on Joffrey, I'll...Jon! Not now. Happy moment, remember?_

"Nonsense! Of course you deserve a gift for your name day, Sansa. Please, let me give you something?" 

She took a deep breath before slowly nodding. 

He could feel how everyone had gone quiet and instead watching the exchange between him and Sansa.

"It isn't much and I didn't wrap it." He pulled a porcelain bowl out of his bag.

Sansa's breathe hitched, "oh Jon, it's beautiful!" 

"Careful!" Laughing he caught her in his arms she gave him a tight hug.

When she let go tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you thank you thank you! I don't know what to say!"

"What did you get?" Bran was stretching his neck trying to see.

"This!" Sansa proudly lifted the bowl in her hand.

"A broken bowl?" Arya asking disapprovingly.

"How dare you question Jon's gift for me! Just because you don't understand it's meaning!"

"Sansa, it's alright." He tried laying a calming hand on her arm, but she kept going.

"No, it's not ok, Jon." She glanced at him before turning to glare at Arya. "The gift was for me so the main concern should be whether _I_ like it, not if others do!" 

"Alright geez! Sorry I said anything." 

_Arya, the queen of sarcasm._ He managed to hold in his laugh. Didn't want to hurt Sansa. She was finally finding the courage to bite back at their wild sister. It had taken months before she seemed to fully trust him. At first he didn't understand why she was so cautious, but when she finally started talking to him it all made sense. When she finally decided she could trust him and began telling her story it wasn't like diving into a pond here and there like with Arya - with Sansa it was as if the dam had broken and there was nothing holding back the flood. 

She told him how school had been a living nightmare for her. Despite Robb and Dany doing what they could to protect her, they weren't in her year and thus didn't have same classes as her. Joffrey was always there. Teasing, bullying her, laughing at her and making fun of her. Everything about her - her clothes, her hair, her face, her walk, her voice, her handwriting, her notes, the way she held her pen, the way she ate, the way she held her cup, her walking, her standing. Everything! He'd follow her around the school hallways just to laugh at her. He'd send her notes in class, leave notes in her books and bag, send messages on her phone and all her online profiles. She could never avoid it. He was always there. She'd deleted all her profiles, stopped using her phone. Becoming completely isolated. He was still there. In her head. Like a ghost. She started cutting herself. Leaving scars on her arms. She started thinking of ways to take her own life. All just to get away from him. She only stopped after Ned had caught her one day as she was cutting herself. She said she'd never seen him so terrified and heartbroken. For a couple of years after that she was homeschooled, an Essosi therapist, Varys, had helped her through the worst. Joffrey and Ramsey were sent off to boarding school in Astapor, and she had dared getting back in school for her final year of high school. 

Jon had just sat there quietly listening, steaming internally, and as Sansa was crying in his arms and fell asleep from exhaustion he was thinking of numerous ways he could kill Joffrey having it look like accidents. It had been part of his training after all. Killing wasn't just aim and shoot. That night he let his mind run down that very dark path he knew all too well. By the time Sansa woke up though, he had calmed back down. If he ever met Joffrey Lannister though.....if he caught him jaywalking the kid would never see the light of day again!

"Yes Arya, the bowl _was_ broken but Jon has had it mended. With gold." She held up the bowl again. So carefully like she was holding an infant. The campfire reflected in her eyes. _Mirroring her internal fire finally burning through?_ "It's an art form called 'Kintsugi'. It's an Eastern practice of repairing fractures in porcelain with varnish or resin powdered with gold. They believe that the breakages and repairs form part of the history of an object and should be shown, not hidden." 

He felt Dany squeeze his arm as she'd wrapped both hers around it. He glanced to the side to see Dany watching Sansa intently. As he looked around he noticed everyone smiling and their parents all seemed to have teary eyes. He was just so proud of watching her standing up for herself. Literally. _Be a wolf!_

Sansa turned and looked him directly in the eye as she continued, "our brother helped me see that my scars are not something shameful. Marking a painful incident with gold dust is to accept it as a jewel. Kintsugi is a silent proof of survival."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Arya


	17. ARYA V - Lord Dayne In Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit more campfire talk and a surprise is unveiled

__

_'Kintsugi is a silent proof of survival.'_ She didn't like to admit it, because the gods knew she hated to be wrong, but Jon had done the near-impossible. He'd managed to find a way to have Sansa understand that she was worthy and still beautiful - and should be proud of her scars and the story they told. _Sansa and Jon have both survived so much and still manage to have so much light within them just bursting to get out._ _Maybe we're all a little broken and that's how the light gets in? Man,_ _I need to study Naathi and YiTi cultures some more!_

She'd apologised and hugged it out with Sansa before helping herself to another round of Jon's stew. When she'd visited him a while back he'd cooked fish for her on the coals of the fire and it was delicious! _Oh yeah, and uncle Benjen had made breakfast for us! Yummi! That was a great weekend._ She smiled at the memory of waking up to Jon and Benjen talking quietly by the fire. As far as she knew uncle Ben had only visited Jon a few times, but they seemed to get along well. Her family still held on to the age old 'there must always be a Stark at Winterfell', so for Benjen to be able to go anywhere her dad needed to go back home. Luckily for everyone it's where her dad preferred to be so uncle Ben wasn't as chained as it would otherwise sound like. Bran was being groomed to take over 'the Direwolf Kennel', the generations old Stark family husky breeding business, which uncle Ben was currently managing. In the autumn Bran would begin his business management studies, and together with Sansa, already being a veterinarian assistant, _unless she's changed her mind about moving back home_ , those two would become a leadership duo to reckon with, she was sure of it!

A wet snout on her cheek startled her and brought her out of her musings. 

"Ghost! You scared me, boy." She nuzzled his head and gave him a hug. "Oh hey there, McCoy. You found a best buddy in Ghost?" 

Jon chuckled, "pretty much! The past many months it's as if when you find one white furball the other white furball is usually close by."

Past few years Dany had brought the cats to Dragonstone for the summer because they loved being outdoors, and King's Landing didn't exactly have an abundance of nature. This year with Jon and Ghost being here as well Dany thought it'd be a perfect way and time for all the boys to bond further and hang out in their natural habitat. Needless to say her experiment had been a big success. 

"And the other furballs?"

"Kirk tend to find Dany fairly quickly and, if my observations are correct, he's been up in that tree—" he pointed behind himself to the large old tree not far from where they were all gathered, "—for several hours now."

All surrounding chattering halted even Rhaegar stopped playing the guitar and everyone, almost in unison, looked at Jon then to the tree then back at Jon. Stunned. As was she. _How did he know that?! Can he see in the dark?_

Vis was the first one to speak. "You guys do realise that the only reason Jon is still around is because he's always been extremely good at observing and analysing his environment, right?" He was clearly amused by everyone else's dumbfounded looks. 

"...pff...right well, we can't all be trained to have ninja-like skills..." _Why did I say that out loud?_ She almost rolled her eyes at herself. 

"The years with the Night's Watch honed his abilities, Arya, but he didn't learn them there. Without them he most likely wouldn't even have made it that far." Without giving any sensitive information away, Viserys had in a few sentences displayed how well he'd gotten to know Jon and his past. 

Once again she was amazed by her eldest brother and what he was capable of. _If this is his level of knowing where everyone is despite having been here, setting up camp and fireplaces most of the day...._ She wasn't sure if she wanted to ask the question lurking in the back of her mind. _Maybe the rumours about the Night's Watch and their near surgical precision with which they carry out missions isn't exaggerated at all? Maybe it's really true? Maybe that kind of observation is second nature to Jon now after all those years of depending on it for survival?_ She knew her brother was trained to kill if necessary, but she hadn't really contemplated the depth of what that entailed. How it would affect every part of his life not just psychologically, but physically and emotionally as well. How even now surrounded by family and loved ones, seemingly relaxed, he was still watching and guarding. A little sad smile crossed her lips when she noticed where he'd placed himself: with his back to the aforementioned tree so he was able to have a clear view of the open fields all the way up to the castle and the water over by the side. 

"What about Spock?" This time Marg was the one breaking the silence.

"Oh ah," he laughed lightly, "he's spending his days with Phantom. They've become quite the pair around here."

"Phantom?" Rhaegar looked puzzled

Rhaella chimed in now. "The horse I told you about, Rhae. The one the Baratheons wanted to be put down because they couldn't get him to race. They were furious there was 'no return on the investment' so to speak. They said he was uncontrollable. I believe the words 'mad' and 'crazy' were being used more than once."

"Fucking Stags!" _Damn right, Rhae!_

Margaery was looking straight at Rhae as she was slowly nodding, clearly agreeing with him. Her brother Loras and Renly Baratheon had been 'a thing' for a few years now, and more than once had she head Marg refer to Renly as 'one of the most pompous jackasses' she'd ever met. 

"Language dad! You owe 5 dragons to the cursing jar!" Despite Rhaegar's attempt to keep his voice low his daughter had heard him anyway, and not everyone was able to hold in their laughter at the sight of the little girl scolding her father wagging her index finger at him. 

"You're right, I'm sorry Nys." Rhae blew a kiss to his daughter who was currently wrapped up in a blanket and sitting in Margaery's lap. He turned and looked at Jon when he asked, "so how did you manage to get to him?"

"It wasn't easy I'll tell you that!" Jon shook his head. "He arrived on the ranch in the evening, bolted from the enclosure after only a few hours and there was no way of getting him back in. When anyone approached he ran off again. So I began camping out here. Wanted to get him used to my presence. First time I saw him, really saw him, he was coming out of the morning fog. He looked right at me as if to say, 'what in the hells are you looking at? Who do you think you are?'" He smiled at the memory. "He's been mistreated so much that he isn't scared anymore of what you can do to him. To him humans simply means pain. So he's angry, very angry. Very mistrusting. Obviously feelings I could relate to." He shrugged as if to say it wasn't a big deal, but she knew better. _He's found a kindred spirit. A fellow survivor._

Jon was staring into the flames so he didn't notice the looks and smiles being shared around the fire, but she did. Especially the look between Rhaella, her dad and Rhae, _they look so proud_ , and between Vis and Dany. _Did he just give his final 'approval' of Jon? Yeah buddy, my brother can cure animals others have doomed!_ _Boom!_ Dany snuggled closer to Jon as he sat with his arms wrapped around her. 

"But," her mom look unsure, "you said he and Spock had become a pair..?"

"Yes, he seems to be ok with smaller animals - and as you probably know the smart ones don't like being alone." _Again with the shrug._ "You should see Spock sitting majestically on Phantom's back. It's quite a sight." Jon threw his head back laughing. "Although," he continued through heaving chuckling, "he does move a bit when you join him on Phantom's back." 

Dany had so far been sitting quietly on a sheep's skin on the ground between Jon's legs leaning back against him, but she bolted right up, turned and said, "you've ridden a horse that was deemed unrideable?!" 

She couldn't see Dany's face from where she was sitting, but based on her tone she sounded surprised, impressed or proud. _Or maybe all three?_

"I have." Jon looked and sounded proud. _Go Jon!_ "More than once although mostly at night."

"At night?!" Her mom looked shocked.

"Yes. He seeks out my company more during the night. He knows I'm awake and besides," he sighed and stared back into the fire, "that's when all the memories come back, so....we keep each other company." 

"But," her mom continued. _Jeez, relax mom! Jon knows what he's doing. I think..._ "You can't see at night, child!"

"But he can. I just need to trust him and keep my head down." 

"Is he fast?" She couldn't keep the question in any longer. It had been nagging ever since they'd started speaking about the horse.

Jon grinned. "He runs like we just robbed the bank and have a horde of Dothrakhi screamers on our tail."

There was a choir of loud laughter around the fire. Her dad had laughed so hard he'd startled poor little Aegon curled up asleep in his lap, head resting on his chest. Luckily 'uncle Ned' had immediately calmed him down and the little silver-haired boy was fast asleep again. _Maybe one day he'll have a little silver-haired grandchild of his own, wouldn't that be something?_

Sansa pulled Jon's sleeve slightly. "Why did you even try? I mean, he wasn't injured - you could've just let him be and made sure he had enough food etc. How did you know he didn't want to be alone?" 

"Horses are social creatures. Solitude is fine in small amounts, but prolonged periods is bad for their wellbeing. Physically and mentally. Just like us." He gave Sansa a wink before continuing, "and, because in my personal humble opinion leaving him be without trying would be the same as giving up on him. Giving up on him would be the same as wasting his life. Wasting his life by letting him shun any and all social interaction would be the same as slowly killing him. Killing a colt at this age, unless there's a serious injury or illness, is the same as throwing away a life - and you don't throw a whole life away just because he's banged up a little."

Instantly Dany was on him, kissing him fiercely. Paying no mind to the whistling and hollering from their families. When she finally withdrew there were clear tear tracks on her cheeks. She couldn't really blame her. They all knew his last line had been about much more than 'just' a horse.

——————————

A few weeks later, and it was Robb and Margaery's wedding day and she was currently standing in a hotel suite watching her eldest brother look like he was about to faint. Robb and their dad had helped him sit down and Grey had fetched him a glass of water. Still no reaction. He was just sitting there. Looking like his circuits had all been fried.

_It all makes sense now though_. Late last night Sam had been knocking on their door. He had showed up with Jon's clothes. _But why not just bring it to the suite where Robb and Jon were staying?_ Her dad had only told her she'd understand tomorrow - and yes, she understood now. She understood why Robb and their dad looked so nervous, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face even if she wanted to.

"I thought I lost it," he whispered. "I thought I'd lost everything."

Robb was crouching in front of him. "You did, but dad helped pull some strings for you. We know how much this means to you."

"Just dad?" Jon look sceptical down at Robb.

Dad, sitting next to Jon, cleared his throat. "No, not exactly. Lord Commander Mormont, Commander Selmy and even President Tyrell has helped getting this done for you. Everyone agreeing that you deserve it."

Silent tears were rolling down Jon's cheeks. 

_It's pretty awesome dad's been able to do this. Father of the Year award goes to...drumroll..._ He had talked to Lord Commander Mormont of the Night's Watch who had agreed immediately. Commander Selmy too had said there shouldn't be an issue given that President Tyrell too agreed. Luckily she did. Sam had agreed to pick up and prepare everything so that all dad and Robb had to do was present it to Jon. Which they'd done this morning: his dress uniform including his sword and honourary medals of valour. All pressed and polished and ready for him to wear. 

She looked at the guys next to her. Like her Bran was smiling - even Grey was smiling! She glanced at the boxes in Bran's lap containing Jon's medals. 

"You sounded so broken when I asked you, and maybe I shouldn't even have asked I'm so sorry Jon, but..." he sighed. _Robb, you're babbling!_ "Afterwards I had to tell dad and I pleaded with him if there was anything - anything at all - we could possibly do."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Both of you. All of you. I..," he chocked on his tears. 

"Guys, sorry to be the one to burst your bubble, but you really need to get dressed." Bran was tapping his left wrist with his right index finger indicating they had somewhere important to be. 

"Right!" Robb shot up. "I'll stay here with Jon. You guys go do your thing."

"Grey are you and Bran both ready?"

"Yes, Dr. Stark. All packed and ready."

"Good, thanks so much, Grey."

"No problem at all, Dr. Stark. Bran and I had a lot of fun, Sir." _Always so polite! Just like Sam._

"Arya you're ready to pick up the little ones."

"Yup! Aegon's going to be so psyched when he sees you, Jon! Not to mention Dany." She sniggered. "She's going to faint seeing you in that. Lord Dayne in uniform!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Dany pov and a wedding!


	18. DANY V - That Was Immensely Entertaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery & Robb's Wedding Day is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more description heavy than the previous ones - hope you don't mind too much.... Also, I am not a dress girl and had to do some dress research for this so please excuse any/all mistakes in that regard :/
> 
> It is the longest chapter so far because there was certain elements that I wanted to include and specific conversations to be had at the end, and it felt wrong to cut it.

_'Lord Dayne in uniform' was that what the tv-reporter had said? No, that couldn't be. Jon doesn't have one. He lost it along with everything else that night. He was devastated when he had to tell Robb._ She was there at Dragonstone that day. Holding him all through the night as he cried himself to sleep and occasionally woke up sobbing. For Jon his uniform represented something good he had done in his life, something he had chosen for himself and excelled at. The medals too. Not for what he'd done during battles and what he'd lost. For Jon it was evidence of what he'd saved, the lives rescued. _The crowd's noisy I probably just misheard the reporter anyway._ Marg was being a good sport as always. Playing her part effortlessly. Walking up the red carpet on the steps to the Great Sept she turned and waved at the crowd who responded with a deafening cheer. _You'd think we were all still royalty._ She laughed to herself at the thought as she too waved at the crowd. 

Inside the sept Loras was waiting for them with the bridesmaids and groomsmen. He'd arrived earlier along with their grandmother, President Olenna Tyrell. Loras was wearing his cavalry dress uniform - black jacket, black trousers with a double red stripe down the side of the legs and a white belt around the waist. _Why do all men look so good in uniform? It's unfair._ She again thought about the colours. Marg and Robb had wanted the colours of their houses to be combined to display a unification of their families, so all Starks and Tyrells would somehow incorporate the colours green, gold, grey or white into their outfits. Robb, Jon, Bran, Grey, Ned and Arya, and little Aegon would of course be wearing the traditional morning suit with black morning coat, waistcoat, formal trousers, white shirt, and a cravat.They'd decided that they'd all be wearing grey waistcoats and the cravat would be matched with the colour of roses embroidered on the bridesmaids dresses. So Grey's cravat was red, Bran's was green as he was meant to go alongside Sansa until he was given the honour of escorting the Queen of Thorns inside the Sept. 'The youngest Stark and I move at the same speed', as the President had said. Afterwards Arya was matched with Sansa, but refused to change her gold coloured cravat. _Typical Arya! Everyone's little wild stubborn wolf._ Jon and Aegon's were blue. _He looks adorable in that little suit though -_ _and so excited he has a matching outfit with Jon_ _!_

Margaery's dress was a white full-length gown with a chapel train. While the skirt was an opaque lace, the sleeveless top was a light layer of fabric that was completely see-through - with a nude layer below the lace to make it respectable for the occasion. Throughout the dress and top red, blue, green and gold roses were embroidered. The bridesmaids dresses were in similar style but in a very light grey and one colour roses per bridesmaid - Sansa had green, Missandei had red, and she had blue. When she'd originally questioned Margaery for suddenly adding blue and red she just received the reply that, 'blue is for the winter rose of the North, and everyone knows what red roses are the symbol of'. _If it's true that the President herself is wearing a gold coloured jacket and blue dress I guess the colour checks out._ Little Rhaenys' dress was a red skirt, black top and black band around her waist with a big red rose on it. _So proud she gets to wear her own house colours. If only she knew it's because her mom tried to avoid her having to change outfit before the reception like Aegon needs to._

It was time. Aegon, carrying the cloak Robb would wrap Marg in, went first, then Rhaenys, Sansa & Arya, Missandei & Grey, then her and finally Margaery and Loras. Letting Aegon and Rhaenys enter first was a breach of tradition and protocol, but both Marg and Robb had been adamant that they wanted the little ones in the front. Wanted to give them their bit of the limelight. _Wait! Is Robb wearing a green morning coat? Matching his bride beautifully, but another breach of protocol. Looking very aristocratic, Dr. Stark!_ She couldn't help laugh a bit to herself. _Those two have apparently decided to make a tradition of breaking tradition!_ Aegon had made it all the way up the aisle and was handing the cloak over to—

_—OOOH! GODS! Oh Gods! Oh Gods! Jon is wearing a uniform?!_ _How is that even possible?! He lost it. Didn't he lose it? He did! Everything was lost in the fire as the car burned out. Then how?_ Her head was swimming with questions. She almost forgot to breathe. She felt her legs moving but wasn't sure how she was still walking - or even standing upright. _Dressed like that he's the most sexy-looking man I've ever laid eyes on!_ Somehow she'd made it all the way up the aisle. Standing by Margaery's side she couldn't take her eyes of Jon. She'd never seen a Night's Watch officer's dress uniform before. Light blue trousers with a red stripe down the side of the legs. Deep blue, almost black, jacket and matching belt. _Oh, my dress matches his trousers! Marg, you sneaky woman, you! Oh, is that a sword by his side? And his medals, oh gods!_ Some on his right chest and one particularly prestigious one, _the Medal of Valour_ , was around his neck, meticulously placed so it sat just at the collar of the jacket. _Oh Gods, that entire outfit is full-on panty-dropping material right there. Dany! Get a grip, woman! Remember where you are, for fuck's sake!_

She hadn't noticed, but apparently the ceremony was over and Jon walked over to escort her down the aisle and out of the sept. _Did I stand here and ogle him the whole time?!? In full view of EVERYONE?? Oh Gods!!_

As they walked down the aisle right behind the newly-weds, Jon leaned in slightly and whispered, "you look absolutely stunning, Dany. You're the most beautiful woman in the world, and I can't seem to take my eyes of you. Beginning to think you must've cast a spell on me, Dr. Targaryen."

_Gods, the way he looks at me! And that voice! So deep and husky and...ugh, I just want to peal that uniform off and climb him like a tree. Gods I can't take it. It's too much. He's too sweet, too gorgeous, too good, too much right now._

They were outside now where the crowd was cheering for the newly-weds. She turned to Jon and said, "thank you, Captain. You look very handsome yourself. Don't even know how I made it up there I couldn't stop looking at you, so maybe you're the one who cast a spell on _me,_ Lord Dayne." She gave him a shy smile and looked to the ground quickly. She felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze before turning his face to the crowd, flashed them a big smile and waved. _Wow, mom and Tyrion have taught him well..._

Robb turned slightly and waved them down to join him and Marg on one of the lower steps. The crowd responded with more loud cheering. Apparently very big fans of both the eldest Stark sons. _But this one's mine!_ She caught Marg's eye and they both leaned up and gave each their man a kiss on the cheek. _And I just made my public announcement._ She couldn't help grinning at the crowd's euphoric reaction to the two pairs.Jon placed a hand on her lower back, kissed her temple and waved at the crowd again. _And I'm his!_

——————————

Another way the newly-weds had decided to break tradition was by not having a big wedding feast. Instead they wanted to share the celebrations with the public so a few days up to the wedding there had been various events throughout Westeros. Concerts, funfairs, open-air theatre plays etc. all for free, and would continue for a few more days. On their wedding day itself there would be free, public feasts in as many cities, towns and villages as they'd been able to coordinate with the local Lords and Mayors. For their wedding gifts they'd requested donations to charities for the sick, old, poor, refugees, orphans, and animals. They didn't want anything for themselves. Already charity organisations were reporting a spike in donations. They couldn't quite avoid a reception though for the most important on the 'who's who'-list in Westeros. So a gathering of approx a hundred had been invited to a light meal at the hospital - the usual floor used for any kind of festivities. 

At the reception the newly-weds, bridesmaids and groomsmen had all changed to different dresses and suits. She had chosen a knee-length, shoulder-less dress of purple lace matching the colour of her eyes. From the way the other girls had looked at her when they saw her she knew Jon would not be unaffected. _Just as I planned._ The problem was that when she saw him she was equally affected. He had changed to black dress trousers, white shirt, purple bowtie, purple velvet waistcoat and purple velvet jacket. _What in the hells? Are we unconsciously colour coordinating? Look at him! So confident, so handsome in that casual laidback Jon-way!_

As he was walking up to her, smiling that special smile she had learned was just for her, his eye caught something behind her and his steps halted for a second. He tensed up but tried to hide it. _What do you see, my love?_ Everyone else had already been seated. Only ones missing were her and Jon, and Marg and Robb. She turned her head but didn't see anyone or anything out of the ordinary. 

"What's she doing here?" He growled in her ear. _Haven't heard that tone since the day Ned told him the truth._

"Who, my love?"

"The woman in red." _Still growling. Wolf mode is in progress._

"That's Ambassador Melisandre."

He glared at the red woman. "Ambassador?"

"For the Free Cities."

He snorted. "Of course she is." He lowered his head, squeezed his eyes shut, jaws and fists clenched hard before he took a slow deep breath. 

"..Jon...it's ok if you're not ready. I'll just tell them you're—"

"—no!" _Another breathe to try to steel himself._ "Let's just do this. I'll be ok." _You hope!_

"Jon, don't do this to yourself, please. It's alright. I promise." She held his face in her hands, gently, but forcing him to look at her. 

He sighed. "I know, I just..," he sighed again. _I can't bare to see all that pain back in our eyes._ "I can't go through life doing only what feels easy, can I? I'm going to meet people from my past that...." He ran a hand down over his face. "I have to do this, Dany." _No you don't but you're not willing to listen right now._

She nodded, gave him a slow deep kiss trying to convey her support and love for him. 

They sat at a round table. She was sat between Loras and Jon who sat between her and her mom. _Good strategic decision, Marg._ Next to Loras, President Olenna was seated, then Robb, Marg, Ned, Cat, Tyrion, Ambassador Melisandre, DA Oberyn Martell, her mom, and then Jon. Dinner was going well despite Jon being tense and quiet, only giving short curt answers. She had noticed the worried looks from the Starks - and her mom. She'd done her best to downplay it all with a few looks of her own and a light shaking of her head. Difficult to point at someone without anyone noticing while sitting at a round table. 

Everything was fine until President Olenna mentioned that the Gold Cloaks had found and brought in a Greyjoy to the hospital, currently still in the ICU.

"Theon?" Jon's head snapped up. _Who's he to you, darling? You look hurt and yet there's a sliver of hope in your voice._

"We believe so but Commander Selmy's team haven't been able to reach any relatives yet."

"No don't! Please don't do that!" 

"Would you not want him to be reunited with his family like you have been with yours, Lord Dayne? Thought you were raised a good God-fearing man like your father, Lord Stark over here?" _Oh for fuck's sake woman why couldn't you keep devious mouth shut?!_

Jon's head turned towards the Ambassador so fast she feared it might've snapped off his neck. 

"Let's get one thing clear, _Ambassador_ , I tolerate your presence and only sit at the same table as you out of courtesy. Maybe others here don't know or don't care, but I know what you really are. I remember what you did!" The last line was said with a growl. She couldn't see his entire face clearly but she was sure his wolf fangs were showing. Everyone at the table was silent. Luckily there was chatter in the background from the other tables. _Thanks the Gods he's managing to control himself. Somewhat at least._

He took a deep breath before continuing through clenched teeth. "Secondly, God-fearing? God-FEARING? Hmm? Is that what they want? The Gods? For me, for us to fear them?" He snorted and shook his head in disbelief. "The Lord of Light wants his enemies burned, the Drowned God wants them drowned, the Black Goat requires a daily blood sacrifice and the Many-Faced God is basically Death himself. Tell me _priestess_ , why are all Gods such vicious cunts?! Where's the God of Tits & Wine?"

"To the God of Tits & Wine!!!" Tyrion and Oberyn cheered in unison then shared a look of _surprise? Gratitude? Those two are a perfect match for each other!_ _Thank you for trying to break the tension gentlemen, but afraid you're much too late._

Ned sent her an anxious look. He knew how badly this could go if they didn't manage to stop Jon - or if he didn't manage to reign himself in. _I know, Ned, I know! I'm worried too._ She didn't know what to do though. Not here. Not in this setting. 

"Thirdly," Jon continued, calmly but clearly restraining himself, and with a deep growl said, "don't you _ever_ dare try to slander my father's good name again!" He glared at her. _If eyes could kill she'd be dead a thousand times over by now._

He turned back around to face President Tyrell. After another deep breathe he managed a warm and calm tone of voice when he said, "it is no secret that there is no love lost between the Greyjoys and myself. However, no human deserves to be subjected to the kind of humiliation that Theon was - that too by his own family. So please, Madam President, I beg of you do not try to contact any relatives he may have until he's awake and able to tell you himself. He deserves at least that." _You have such a big and kind heart, Jon. Every time I learn something new about you I love you more._

As always the Queen of Thorns was wearing her pokerface. She had not reacted to his outburst at Ambassador Melisandre, an official representative for a very important ally for Westeros - and if offended could have severe political, economical and social consequences. Listening to Jon's plea on behalf of Theon Greyjoy the old woman simply nodded.

"Thank you." Jon turned his head slightly to look at his father. "When his doctor allows it, I'd like to come by and see him if that's ok with you, Lord Stark?" _Furious, yet still remembering your manners. Well done, my love._

"Oh course, Lord Dayne. I'll let you know." _Gods, I hate this formality!_

Turning back to the President, Jon said, "with your leave Madam President I'd like to go catch some fresh air."

"Yes, I thought you might." _Is that a smirk? She finds this amusing?_ "Granted, Lord Dayne."

He stood up and nodded around the table. "Madam President, Lords, Ladies, Ambassador," and then he left. _Didn't dare to look at me before leaving....you promised you wouldn't hide from me, Jon..._

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Loras stood up. "I'll go check on him." He too nodded to everyone, and then just before leaving he leaned towards her and whispered, "if I'm not back in 5 mins come find us."

She just nodded. _Jon where did you disappear to?_ Before she could think any further her thoughts were interrupted by President Olenna's loud laugh. 

"Ha! Lord Stark you've neglected to tell me your eldest son has such a ferocious bite to him! I love the boy already! That was immensely entertaining!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits: 
> 
> Loras: British Blues & Royals dress uniform  
> Jon: US Marine Corps officer dress uniform  
> Dresses: Think Emilia Clarke @ 2018 Emmy Awards, but in white (and with a small train for Margaery) and light grey (for bridesmaids).
> 
> Next up is Ned - still at the wedding reception


	19. NED V - There's Something About Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're still at the wedding. Melisandre is being put in the hot seat by Olenna and she's not enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! I got distracted. It's a thing with me in case you haven't noticed. 
> 
> Val, I know you probably won't have time to read it now but hope you can find time to read after your graduation tomorrow! Yay! You go, girl <3 <3 <3

__

_'That was immensely entertaining!' Well, at least someone is enjoying this!_ Underneath the table he gave his wife's hand a little squeeze and felt a tight one in return. Cat's attempt to comfort him while also showing her concern for Jon. He wanted to sigh, but this wasn't the time nor place so he settled for drawing a slow deep breath to calm himself. _The day started off so well._ From Jon's tears of joy, to Sansa walking so proudly in her beautiful dress, and of course the wedding ceremony itself. 

All guests had been seated inside the Sept when the first big wave of cheering from the crowd outside hit, signalling the arrival of Robb and Jon. Rhaella had leaned past him whispering to Catelyn, 'let the swooning commence.' Once again he'd found himself between two grown women giggling like teenagers. When the young men entered the Sept and walked down the aisle there were gasps and muttering across the echoing room. 'Oh my, he sure does carry that uniform well,' Rhaella had said, 'if I was 25-30 years younger I would've climbed that like a tree.' Catelyn snorted before composing herself whereas he had been struggling to contain his laughter. _Always trust a Targaryen to deliver the unexpected comment. Fuck's sake, Ella!_ When the bridal procession entered the room had filled with oh's, and aw's at little Rhaenys and Aegon, and ending with gasps and more muttering when they saw Dany and Marg. Again, Cat and Ella's predictions had been spot on: Neither of the couples could take their eyes of each other - nor did they seem to notice anyone else around. Seeing Dany standing almost in a trance just staring at Jon throughout the ceremony had made him chuckle. _Like mother like daughter it seems._ Ella had given him a look saying she was thinking the same, and to avoid laughing out loud they'd had to both look away. 

Now though... _Gods! Who was that wretched woman to Jon? And what did he know of her past?_ The second he saw Dany and Jon entering for the dinner he knew something was off. Dany had managed to cast a quick glance towards the Ambassador before sitting down, but not able to give any clarifications she had to resolve to sharing worried looks with him and Catelyn across the table. Jon had kept to himself. Quiet. Head down. Short answers. Initially he'd thought his son to be sad or tired. Wouldn't blame him if he'd felt shellshocked from all the attention and people he'd been exposed to today. Turned out he was simply trying to keep his brewing fury under check. 

Everyone at the table cast worried glances at each other; except for the Ambassador who was still smirking and the President who was still laughing. As Loras returned to the table shaking his head the President's laugh was instantly replaced with an intense look directed at the Melisandre. Loras whispered something to Dany who abruptly stood up and turned to Olenna.

Without taking her eyes of the Ambassador, the Queen of Thorns said, "don't worry about protocol, child, go find him. But Dr. Targaryen—

Dany, who had already been on her way, quickly turned to look back at the President, "yes, Madam President?"

"— do not rush him, he's a wounded caged animal right now."

"Understood, Madam President," and she was gone. Trying, and failing, to not run until out of the room.

Olenna just nodded still looking at the Ambassador. _Is that a tiny smile on the President's face? For Dany or for the red woman?_

In a calming gesture Margaery placed a hand on his arm as she leaned closer and whispered, "Ned, don't worry. Grandma is smelling blood. She'll put the Ambassador in her place." Then she winked, sat back properly in her seat and turned to smile at her husband. _Hope you're right, sweet Marg!_

"So Ambassador," Olenna said in her usual calm and dry tone, "do enlighten us as to why Lord Dayne so emphatically called you ' _priestess_ '."

_Statement, not a question. Once a lawyer, always a lawyer I suppose. Looking at Jon does she see Ashara too? In a few weeks he'll be older than his mother had the chance to be - and soon Arya too will have lived longer than Lyanna did. Why am I reminded of such tragedy at such a joyous occasion? Oh right, the bloody Ambassador from one of the Seven Hells!!_

"Simple Madam President," the red woman said in same sultry tone she'd spoken to Jon, "because I used to be one."

"Oh I know." Olenna waved a dismissing hand at Melisandre. "As President _I_ know that. I'm privy to such information, however it isn't common knowledge so try again, Ambassador." Somehow her intense look managed to increase in tensity. "It's interesting though, how information as to what temple or temples you must've served at is redacted from even the reports and files I've received about you, _priestess_."

That had the Ambassador shift in her seat. Slightly, but it was still noted around the table. As was the fact that she had to look away for a few seconds.

"Alright, you don't need to speak, Ambassador." _If possible, the President's eyes would've burned a hole in the Ambassor by now._ "I'll think out loud and if I say anything factually incorrect, you'll jump in and correct me. Deal?" Before anyone could utter a word she continued, "perfect. Marvellous!"

Again Oberyn and Tyrion chuckled. The little lion was trying to hide his smile behind his cup of wine. _This must be like old times for the two of them!_ Both had trained as lawyers under Olenna's eagle eyes. When she accepted Doran Martell's offer of becoming Vice President she handed over her law firm and clients to her two apprentices. Later, Oberyn left to take up office as King's Landing's District Attorney which left Tyrion. He was currently juggling the law practice with being interim Lord of Casterly Rock. When Tywin Lannister died the seat had of course passed to Cersei, however since she was deemed a danger to herself, _and society_ , she'd been placed in a mental facility. Luckily, Tywin had had Joffrey written out of the succession stating he was as insane as his mother. Next in line was Jaime who had declined saying he was a surgeon and knew nothing about running an estate, thus Tyrion had been the one to grab the piton. Though he swore he'd only do so until Myrcella or Tommen was 'ready, able and willing' to take the family seat. Cersei and Robert's divorce had been very public and very ugly. End result was Robert drinking and whoring himself to an early grave, and Cersei and Joffrey locked up in looney bins on each their continent. The two youngest Lannister children, however, had blossomed while living with their Uncle Jaime. 

He turned to look at the table where Myrcella and Tommen sat together with Shireen, Bran, Sansa, Arya and the little Targaryens. Rhae, Elia, Missandei and Grey was there as well to help keep an eye on things. Arya and Tommen seemed to be having a laugh at Grey's expense, but the good natured Essosi just shook his head and smiled. He turned back to the drama at his own table and caught a look shared between Rhaella and the President. _What was that about? Do they have a shared suspicion? Does Ella have an inkling about what might've set Jon off?_

"The Captain met you somewhere in Essos. On a so called black op. The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch is authorised to assign teams for black ops without prior approval from the President." She paused to look at everyone around the table. Her grandchildren were both enjoying their meals. _As a Tyrell I guess political drama and candid talk is just part of everyday life._ As were Ella, Oberyn and Tyrion. Robb seemed mesmerised by the President, and Catelyn was clutching her wine cup in one hand and his hand in the other. "Given the sensitive nature of such missions the reports from the Lord Commander to the Minister of Foreign Affairs and the President are more often than not redacted. I'm sure you knew this and thought you'd be protected by it in some way."

 _Wait, did she say black ops? Jon joined the Night's Watch from North of the Wall. The legal age is lower up there. So Jon must've only been 15? Maybe 16 when he joined? He was just a boy!_ As far as he knew Night's Watch black ops teams was on a acceptance-by-rank procedure as they assumed rank meant experience. Jon had not joined from one of the military academies which made him infantry - also known as foot soldiers and canon-fodder. _They move up the ranks faster because their Commanding Officers die in battle._ He shuddered at the thought. _Depending on the number of missions he was on the first years he could've joined the black ops teams at 17, max 18. Still just a boy!_

He looked over at Rhaella. _She was still Minister of Foreign Affairs then._ She stepped down _5 years ago?_ Ellaria Sand had taken over and was still doing a wonderful job. Rhaella was enjoying her freedom and split her time between King's Landing and Dragonstone. Sometimes she even flew up to visit Benjen. Again the President threw a glance at Rhaella. _Ohh, those two are like bloodhounds and they are on the hunt!_

"Just so we're clear, I take your silence as you being in agreement with what I say." The President gave the Ambassador a pointed looked.

Melisandre swallowed and gave a curtly nod.

"Good. Now, let's assume this black op was outside my legislative reach and, for your sake, also out of that of the Free Cities."

This time the red woman noticeably swallowed a bit more difficult. _They're getting closer._

"Oh, I see! Hmm....yet for some reason they haven't taken action which tells me they don't know either." She gave a gleeful smile. " Interesting, very interesting."

Ella put down her cutlery and gave the Ambassador a hard look.

"Tell me Ambassador, you were a red priestess, yes? Priestess at a temple of the Lord of Light, correct?" 

The red woman nodded.

"Speak up, I didn't make an agreement with you to stay silent."

"Yes, that's what red priests and priestesses are, Lady Targaryen."

_They say it's nerve-wrecking to watch men strutting about like peacocks, but watching women with knives on their teeth take stabs at each other... Definitely worse!_

Rhaella gave one of the most chilling smiles he'd ever seen when she said, "when those pirates where burned alive in Ar Noy 8 years ago, did you give the order?"

A collective gasp was drawn around the table. Even the President looked surprised at Rhaella's nerve and candidness. That was until Melisandre answered.

"I did, and I would again. I had been charged with the task to stop the pirates and an example had to be made." _The audacity of this woman! Gods!_

"Have you never heard of the term 'negotiation' or are you simply too dense to understand the concept?!" Tyrion couldn't hold his tongue any longer. Both Tyrion and Oberyn looked at the Ambassador in disgust. _Quite an achievement really..._

"No honourable person would ever burn another being alive!" He couldn't help himself from snapping. He'd heard enough now.

"Are you questioning my honour, Lord Stark?" The Ambassador bit back at him with a sly smile.

"I’m not questioning your honour, Ambassador, I'm denying its very existence!"

"You know, when the most quiet man in the room decides to speak up, that Ambassador —priestess whichever title you wish to go by— is the time one should truly worry." Sitting leisurely with one arm leaning on the back of his chair and the other holding a cup of wine, elbow resting on the table, Oberyn looked between him and the red woman. Leaning closer to Melisandre and tilting the head so it pointing across the table, he continued, "—and that, is _always_ the most quiet man in the room." 

The President spoke up again, "I'll be sending a letter of notification to the Triarch of Volantis and the Sealord of Braavos informing them that our acceptance of you as the Ambassador and Representative of the Free Cities has been cancelled and declared null and void from today's date. Of course I'll be obliged to explain, _in detail_ , how and why such a grave course of action has been deemed fit. Westeros will support any and all legal actions they see fit to be taken against you to have you answer for your crimes."

That wiped all smugness of the Ambassador's face. 

"But...but there are procedures for such a matter. You can't just send me home!" The woman looked shocked. Appalled that someone would that to her. 

"I can and I will." Said in the calmest most matter-of-fact voice the President smiled back at the priestess. 

As Melisandre opened her mouth to voice further protests, it was Robb's turn to snap. 

Sneering, barring his wolf teeth he said, "with all due respect, Ambassador, I've had enough, and I'm sure my wife has as well, of your well-wishing on our most happy of days, so kindly accept our gratitude for having blessed us with your radiant self." _Robb is only this overly polite when what he really wants is to ring someone's neck._ Turning to the police officer who along with Ser Barristan was the President's guards for the day, he said, "Detective Bronn, please escort Ambassor Melisandre home, she's had an exiting day and is rather tired now." 

"It'll be my pleasure, Dr. Stark." With a smug look on his face, Detective Bronn stepped up behind the Ambassador, pulled out her chair and 'helped' her up and out without further protests from the priestess.

Rhaella and the President looked at each other and shared a victorious smile. _If they could, they would've high-five'd each other on the spot._

Catelyn cleared her throat. "I feel like that calls for a toast."

Everyone looked around at one another and then in unison said: "To the God of Tits & Wine!" 

Their loud salute and laughter caught the attention of the other tables who joined in both, even the children who giggled at being allowed to say such a 'bad' word. _This is for you, Jon!_

Setting down her cup, Margaery looked at Robb. "You essentially sent one of the most powerful people in the country to bed without supper." She couldn't hold her laughter in.

"I'd do it again. You don't show up in my house and disrespect my family, and people in general, like that." Marg leaned in and gave him a swift kiss. "Though I'm glad Lady Targaryen and Madam President did the interrogation. Remind me never to end up in your claws, ladies." Finishing with a wink at Ella, Robb was back to being his charming self.

"Madam President," Tyrion interrupted, "may I ask how you plan to handle this with the press? You do know who reads the papers, right?"

"Oh you leave the press to me, Lannister, I know exactly who reads the papers." She stuck her tongue out at Tyrion, who nearly choked on his wine laughing, before continuing, "The Looking Glass is read by people who _think_ they run the country; The warden is read by people who think they _ought_ to run the country; Westerosi Times is read by the people who _actually do_ run the country; the Daily Post is read by the _wives_ of the people who run the country; the Monetary Times is read by people who _own_ the country; the Mockingbird is read by people who think the country ought to be run _by another country,_ and the Telegram is read by people who _think it is_."

"What about the people who read The Dawn?" Tyrion asked.

"Dawn readers don’t care who runs the country, as long as she’s got big tits," Rhaella answered dryly.

Naturally that caused a burst of laughter from everyone. Tyrion leaned in as far as he could to toast her, though shaking with laughter made it difficult for the little man.

High-fiving her, Oberyn said, "I knew there was a reason why I always liked you so much!"

"By the way," Rhaella looked back at Olenna with a big satisfied smile, "I believe you owe me 50 dragons, Madam President."

"Yes yes, you won the bet." _It's quite funny seeing her this annoyed with losing a bet after how cool she was during her 'interrogation'._

"I did! Just put on my tab." She gave a cheeky wink at the President.

"What did you bet about this time?" Catelyn chimed in now.

"Whether or not my daughter would start to drool when setting eyes on the handsome Captain Dayne."

"Unfortunately, Dr. Targaryen is better at controlling her mouth-water than I had hoped for."

"Grandma!" Marg couldn't hold back her laugh. "Although," she added, "there is something about a man in uniform."

"Hey hey hey, before you know it, I've signed up for the army just to have you swoon over me in my uniform." 

"Don't you dare!"

Robb pulled her in for a kiss, she laughingly pulled away then leaned back in for another kiss.

"What did I tell you, child?" Olenna laughed, "there's something about wolves!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote about who reads the papers are taken from an old British TV show called 'Yes, Prime Minister'. I recommend it to everyone. It's from the 1980's and you'll be scared at how accurate it still is despite being almost 40 years old. You can find it on youtube. I changed the names of the papers to have it fit with the setting of this story. 
> 
> Next we'll check in to see how Jon is doing


	20. JON V - I Believe It's Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon and the wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, folks.
> 
> Thanks to CallMeDeWitt for giving this a quick run-through and to BeautifulOutkastz for editing my late nightly attempt at writing. Love you both to bits!

"There's something about wolves." Dany spoke quietly and carefully as she slowly edged closer. He'd sensed her presence long before that. Looming in the doorway. _Watching me. Assessing the situation. Something her and Viserys have in common._ Her footsteps muted, quieted. _She must've taken off her shoes._

As he'd fled dinner, Loras quickly followed him as he caught up to him by the stairs. Not trusting himself to speak at the time, he'd instead let the Tyrell Captain do the talking. _What did he say by the way?_ Couldn't recall, but he'd seen the look of concern as he'd glared back. All he'd wanted to do was to hit something. _Someone!_ After giving Loras another death glare, he'd continued up the stairs towards the rooftop. Only refuge he could think of at the time.

Of course Dany had known to find him here. He'd heard her running up the stairs, one by one, only to come to an abrupt halt as she must've seen him. He’d stood there, ignoring the city’s hustle and bustle, his back turned towards her as he stared into the horizon. He took a slow, deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to Dany speaking. _Her voice is like a balm for my mind, her presence so soothing._

"Loyal to a fault. Fiercely protective of their pack. Intelligent. Playful. Tendency to be shy but that's because they don't trust strangers easily. Very loving and caring. Slow to anger, but if you manage to provoke them... Woo..." She blew out a breathe. "That bite is vicious. Deep. Precise. Even if you get away you won't get far - they'll always find you."

He cracked an eye open and glanced in her direction. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her still standing at a distance. The little lopsided smile on his lips crept up on him. _Simply by being here she makes me smile._

"I'm ok," he said softly. "You can move closer, I won't bite." Still not able to meet her gaze, he glanced down at his hands as they rested along the railings.

"No, you're not and I know you won't," he could hear the smile in her voice, "but I can observe you better from here." _Oh!_

"Observe me?" He sighed, "I see." Turning around, he slowly sat down on the ground and leaned his back up against the brick balustrade. "Like one of your wounded animals," he stated quietly. _I should be angry by that comparison but maybe she's right. Even now, all I am is an animal. No matter how hard I work to find my place in a 'normal' human world, I'm still just a wild animal fighting for survival...._

The feeling of defeat was overwhelming. He found himself wrapping his arms around his legs as he hugged his knees tightly to his chest. Silent tears began to stream and fall down his cheeks as he quickly hid his face in the space between his curled, perched up knees. He rocked himself from side to side as an attempt to calm himself, but before he knew it he was sobbing helplessly. Completely numbed by the rush of emotions, his mind went blissfully blank as he cried his heart out in a mix of pure shame, anger, and loneliness.

Familiar fingers went running through his hair. Another hand firm, but kindly loosening his arms from around his legs. Two, gentle, small hands pressed his shoulders back against the balustrade. Another gentle push on his knees and he felt a familiar weight straddled across his thighs. She picked up his arms and wrapped them around her waist. Again there was a familiar hand in his hair as his head was carefully moved to rest on her chest. Another arm was on his backside softly stroking up and down his spine.

Sobbing like a child, he embraced her, hugging her in closely. He could hear her humming in his ear, felt the vibrations in her chest as she gently rocked him. _Safe. Home. Safe. Home._ Repeating the two words like a mantra. Slowly, the tears began to subside, his heartbeat slowed as his breathing became more even. Not able to yet speak, he kissed her in the hollow of her neck where the collarbones meet, hoping she'd understand the sentiment.

Dany's small, delicate hands quickly found their way to either sides of his face as she carefully lifted him up to her awaiting gaze. Keeping his eyes closed, he felt her stroke his unruly hair out of his face. The shame was still burning in his veins. _I can't look at you, Dany. Please. Not now._

Kisses as soft as summer rain were peppered in the tracks of his hot tears, so tenderly and with so much love that it had almost made him cry again. _Why does she still bother to care for me? Because she's a vet and wounded animals is what she does, Jon!_ The voices in his head reminded him again of his status as 'non-human', his heart was again shattered. His loose grasp on the raft in the stormy seas lost. No light in the dark, no hope left. _Just when I thought I'd found solid ground underneath my feet again._

"Jon, my love, stay with me." A sweet voice reached his ears like a whisper in the winds. "You are safe, you loved and you are wise."

He knew those words. They'd been whispered to him like a mantra for many nights the past many months. _I'm safe, I'm loved and I'm wise. Dany! My home! Yes. Yes, I'm safe. Safe with Dany. I'm loved. Loved by Dany. I'm wise like Dany. Dany, my home. Safe. Home. Safe. Home._

"Jon," she kept peppering him with kisses as if to ensure him that she was real. "Listen to me now, ok?"

He nodded weakly.

"Listen carefully." She spoke quietly.

Another nod.

"I love you," she said as she laid a tender kiss upon his forehead. "You're the most courageous man I've met. I love your warrior heart," one kiss to the left cheek, "—and you are the most loving man I've met. I love your generous and kind spirit," another kiss she planted to the right cheek as she continued on, "but you don't have to fight by yourself anymore. You don't have to fight anymore at all." A peck to his nose. "We're all here for you. I asked you to let me be your strength until you regained yours. Remember?" She rested her forehead against his own.

_I remember, Dany. You've been so strong already for months. I can't—_

As if read his mind she interrupted him, "—and I'll continue to be strong for you as long as it's needed, Jon!"

The shame was resurfacing once more as he began to lower his head as much as she would let him. He leaned in forward to once again rest his head upon her chest.

"Jon, you're a man. _My_ man. Do you understand?"

He slowly shook his head. _No Dany...I don't._ He felt her little laugh more than heard it.

"My love, you're human. Not an animal," and before he could object she continued, "...your instinctive reactions can be similar to that of a wounded animal. Agreed. You've been conditioned to respond that way. For your own safety and survival."

New tears began to burn and well behind his closed eyelids.

"You've survived so much trauma, and I'm so proud of you for not hiding. I'm so honoured that you let me in." His head was gently turned up as she showered him with a new round of kisses. "This isn't going to disappear over night or a few months or even a few years. This is something you'll carry with you for the rest of your life. I'm so sorry that this burden has been thrust upon you, my love, but I'll be here to carry the load with you as much as I can."

He gave up trying to stop the tears, letting them flow like waterfalls as Dany gently began to kiss them all away.

"As you grow more and more used to being loved, showered with affection and genuine care for your person, hopefully in time there'll be longer and longer between the times when you feel like you do now. But it'll take time, Jon. You need to allow yourself the time to heal. Some wounds will never heal, I know." _How does she sound so sure and so heartbroken, all at the same time?_ "Do you understand what I am saying, my love?"

At last, he finally opened his eyes slowly and carefully. It was dark outside now. The only light was from the small lanterns placed along the length of the balustrade. _How long have we been up here?_ When he finally managed to find his voice as it was hoarse from all his crying he said, "I hear you and I understand. My love."

The soft lips that had previously sprinkled feather-like kisses upon his face were now on his own dry ones, breathing new life and hope into him with a passion he'd thought about since he first saw her at the wedding ceremony several hours ago.

When Dany reluctantly pulled away to catch some much needed air, she rested her forehead against his own. "You've never called me that before," she whispered, her eyes sparkling.

"No, I guess I haven't." He smiled seeing the joy in her eyes. "Can't keep only calling you 'Dany', can I?"

"You can if nothing else feels right for you." she said, running her fingers through his hair once more.

He pulled her in a little closer as he said in a light whisper, "wouldn't have said it if it didn't feel right, darling."

"Darling? Oh you spoil me," she said with a grin before giving him another deep kiss.

"By the way," he said pulling slightly back, "when you said 'we're all here for you' who exactly did you mean?" _Did I ruin everything again now?_ He gave her a nervous look.

"I mean your pack, Jon. Your family. The wolves of Winterfell and the Dragons of Dragonstone." _Oh thank the Gods, she smiling._ "As a matter of fact I can tell you that Robb has sent the Ambassador home - without her dinner." She snickered. "My mom sent a text a while ago."

"Wow! I'm impressed." _Good job, brother. That was a ballsy move._

"Apparently so was the President." Seeing his surprise Dany nodded firmly. "In a few years when we sit together watching our butterflies play together with their dragon cousins, maybe a small litter of wolf pups," he couldn't help smiling at the picture she was painting, "who knows, might even be a little lion there." She laughed lightly. "This could potentially be a highlight for the usual storytelling around the campfire, don't you think?"

"Hmm....possibly," he said in a breath, his fingertips running up and down along her spine.

She smirked as she settled herself a little closer and a little lower. _Oh Gods!_

"I expect a dragonwolf or two to be added to the pack as well in the coming years," she sighed as she began to roll her curvy hips slightly. _Gods this woman!_

"Dragonwolves, huh?"

"Mhmm." _Damn, that smirk!_

"You'd be providing the dragon part I presume?"

"That'd be correct, _Captain,_ " she answered seductively as she rolled her hips once more. _So 'Captain' is code for when she either wants to climb me like a tree or hang me from a tree. Noted!_

"And the wolf part?"

"Any suggestions?"

"How about the Captain you're currently teasing, Dr. Targaryen?"

"That's a splendid suggestion!" She leant into him as she suckled his earlobe before gently scraping her teeth against his ivory skin. _Breathe, you’ve gotta breathe...slowly!_

"What a coincidence as I only practise procreation with winged females," he rasped, as he suddenly began to grin.

"Is that so?" she asked. Grabbing a fistful of his curly hair, she pulled his head back slightly to look him in his eyes.

He nodded slowly.

An eyebrow furrowed up as she whispered, "..wings as in literally or figuratively speaking?"

"Either." He pushed up slightly to meet the roll of her hips.

She gasped as she said, "including angels?"

"—and fairies," he answered with a smirk.

She threw her head back laughing.

Sucking the hollow of her neck leaving a bright, red mark upon her soft and delicate skin, he rasped, "I always did have a thing for Tinker Bell."

"Oh! Would that make you Peter Pan?" _Gods, I love that teasing look in her eye._

"He was just a child, woman!" He feigned offence.

She laughed again. _One of my favourite melodies._

"...should I be worried about you being on the prowl for a younger model?"

"Oh shut up you big oaf!" She gave him a teasing slap on the shoulder.

"Oaf? I thought I was a wolf."

"Nah ah, you're a stallion," she replied as she slightly bit her lower lip.

"Am I now?" He asked quizzically, his kisses leading it’s way up her neck to her ear.

"Yes." Her breathing was getting heavier. "My prized Dornish stallion." _Yes, I'm sure you feel it for every roll you make with those Gods damn amazing hips of yours!_

"Prized stallion?"

"The prettiest in all the lands." She giggled.

"Prettiest? Wow! Think I'll go back to being an oaf then, thank you very much!"

Throwing her head back, she bursted into a fit of laughter.

He tightened his grip along her lower back with one strong, muscular arm as he used the other for leverage. He found a way to get back up onto his feet without dropping her. The clumsiness of the movement had made Dany laugh even harder which had made it more difficult for him to hold onto her. Gaining his balance, he gently lowered her to her dainty feet.

He dove in for another deep, heated kiss. "Take me to bed, Dany. Help me forget."

"Well," she drawled as she took his hand and started leading him towards the door, "you're the Best Man and I'm the Maid-of-Honour," she said, turning her head as she flashed him a mischievously-sly smile, "I believe it's tradition."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is last Arya pov


	21. ARYA VI - Happy Nameday, Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Vis have a heart-to-heart. Guest appearances by the cinnabons :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Arya pov chapter...we're coming to the last stretch of this story
> 
> Thanks to [BeautifulOutkastz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulOutkastz/pseuds/BeautifulOutkastz) for beta-ing and making sense of the late night ramblings I send her way. You're a treasure <3
> 
> Beautiful mood board by the lovely [ValDeCastille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/pseuds/ValDeCastille) \- you're my loudest and proudest cheerleader and I'm still surprised you're so excited about this gift. Love ya, sis! <3

"I believe it's tradition."

"Tradition?" She sent a sceptical glance at the silver-haired man sitting next to her. "You seriously think Jon's been back long enough to make anything ' _tradition'_?" She snorted. _Tradition! What makes anything tradition, really? A certain number of times, number of years, what?_

"Arya, he's been back in Starfall for four years now. Yes, he's had time to make new traditions with his people here. Oh, drop the sceptical act, wolfie lass!" He affectionately bumped his shoulder against hers, "they're his people just as the people of Winterfell are your father's."

Vis was sitting with her in the far corner of the castle garden. _Is it a garden though?_ She wasn't quite sure what to call it. It was high above the city itself so it was quiet, with a floor made of beautiful, smooth sandstone. _Maybe it's a terrace?_ There were little pockets of green spread around. Currently, she sat under a mango tree; enjoying the subtle, sweet smell of the plump, ripe fruits that reminded her of the winter roses back home in Winterfell. The other corner had a handful of lemon trees, and had for some reason quickly become one of Dany's favourite places when she moved down here. When not working, she could most often be found in the lemon corner camping out on a blanket, book in hand, with the cinnabons, Ghost and maybe a cat cuddled up against her. _Looking the most happy and relaxed I've ever seen her._

The centrepiece was a peepal tree from Naath, that still had much growing to do, but was slowly beginning to cast a nice shade. It was a gift from one of the temples Jon had worked with, during his stay on the island. How they'd even managed to get a tree like that here, so far away, unscathed and then have it grow and thrive was beyond her. _Quite impressive actually._ Scouring the family libraries at Winterfell and Dragonstone, she'd discovered the Naathi considered peepal trees sacred. _Similar to how we in the North view our Weirwood trees._

"From what I've seen they're proud of it too." Casting another glance at Vis, before focusing her attention on Theon; who was rather quiet as he tended to the trees, bushes and colourful flowers. They’d attracted a large number of bees and an equal amount of large, colourful butterflies. Every so often, Theon would stop and watch the small flying beings flutter about; as it was the only time there was ever a hint of a smile on his constantly, somber face. _Heartbreaking. Would hug him if I knew he was ready for human contact._

"Yes, that's because Jon took his time to interact with them and get to know them. They could have thrown rotten eggs and tomatoes at him. Turned their backs on him. But they didn't. Because your brother is smart enough to know that a way to people's hearts is by meeting them face to face and getting to know each other. He could've barricaded himself in his tower but he didn't. Despite being apprehensive about taking up the lordship of Starfall he's here because at his core your brother is a warrior."

She whipped her head around with a piercing gaze as she glanced at Vis. "Of course he is - he's a Stark!"

"— _and_ a Dayne, Arya. Being a warrior is in his blood either way." Vis poured himself another glass of lemonade as he continued speaking, "now back to this tradition of his: Do you know why he's giving every newborn in Starfall a sword?"

"A wooden sword," she scuffed.

"Does that make a difference to you?" He turned leaning in slightly in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes. An usual seriousness lurking in the depth of Vis' kind purple eyes. _Gods damn it!_

Embarrassed now, she lowered her eyes as she mumbled underneath of her breath, "I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure."

Vis wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closely so her back was resting against his chest, "picture the scene, Arya: Not only does the Lord of Starfall himself stop by with a gift for your newborn child, but the gift he's presenting is one he's created with his own hands. Do you know how much emotional value that has to the parents? In a heartbeat that piece of wood crafted into the shape of a traditional Dornish-style sword becomes priceless."

"Oh! I hadn't thought of that way," she confessed quietly.

"Just means you've learned something new today, my dear wolf," he stated softly adding a kiss to the top of her head.

She could hear the smile in his voice. She couldn't count high enough to know the number of times Viserys had held her like this. Ironically, it was as if he was the water to her fire. Always making sure not to quell the flames entirely. Somehow he managed to contain her fire while limiting the damage. Only he had that effect on her. Their difference in age made Vis more like an uncle than brother, despite growing up underneath the same roof. He’d always been her confidant. Didn't big-brother her like Robb and didn't discipline her like mom and dad. He'd patiently let her rant and rage on about her family, or Gendry, her friends, patients...anything really, before gently guiding her towards a more peaceful course of action than her usual 'murder list' impulses. Sometimes he'd tease her by telling her she was more of a dragon than wolf which never failed to make her show him her fangs. That made him laugh harder as he stated he was sure she had the deepest bite of all the wolves. _You bet your ass I do, Vis! Except for maybe Jon..._

With a deep, contented sigh, she let the silence between them settle. They were actually down here for Jon's nameday. They'd been enjoying a delicious lunch - all the Starks and Targs - until word came that Lord Dayne's request had been granted. He always sent out a request to visit the new parents, not wanting to overwhelm them any further. So he had jumped out of his chair as if he'd be welcoming a new member to his family. _Oh! Wait! From what Vis said earlier that's how he views them, isn't it? As extended family?_ A big wide smile spread on her lips. _They're lucky to have you, brother._

"But still....," she pondered, "—why a sword of all things?"

Vis gave her a little squeeze, "—because this is Dorne, and regardless of a newborn's gender in this land, it'll grow up to be a strong warrior." _I knew there was a reason I liked Dorne despite this bloody gods forsaken heat!_

"There are more than one way to be a warrior though." She sat up again to turn and look at him. "I mean, Bran's in a wheelchair and Sansa...well, she's not exactly a fighter in the traditional sense either, but I would definitely call both of them warriors in their own right," she said, emphatically.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed, excitement written all over his face as he continued, "—and knowing how Sansa and Jon have connected, I think it's pretty safe to say that he'll make sure every child growing up in Starfall will know and learn that there are several ways to be a warrior and a fighter."

They high-five'd and shared a proud lemonade toast for Jon as they celebrated.

Making sure to look straight ahead with a small, crooked smile upon her lips; doing her best to sound as uninterested as possible she said jestingly, "I know psychologists are good at talking, but you somehow always manage to sound like you actually know what you're talking about."

Vis responded in the expected dramatic manner by placing a hand on his heart when he gushingly answered, "why thank you, Arya! Coming from you that might be the biggest compliment I've ever received. I'll cherish it forever in my heart. Mark my calendar and celebrate it every year as the day of my greatest achievement!" At the end, he burst out laughing, not able to hold it in any longer. 

"Oh shut up, Vis!" She jokingly said as she slapped him on his shoulder making him laugh even more.

"You know us Targaryens - we have a flair for the dramatics!"

"Yeah, I know,” she rolled her eyes, “we grew up under the same roof, remember?" _Bunch of drama queens, the lot of them!_

When their laughter died down, she leaned in to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"By the way, thank you for all you've done for Jon," she added quietly.

"It's kinda my job you know."

"I know that dummy," she grumbled, "but I also happen to know that what you're doing for Jon isn't _just_ because it's your job." She gave him a gentle shove with her shoulder, "I know you love him too."

"Of course I love him, Arya. I remember the little boy he was and I missed him too." He took a trembling breath and took a few sips of lemonade before continuing. "Just as I now love him for the man he was made into and for the man he's fighting to become. I love your brother for having a heart soft as butter, a spine hard as steel and the courage to let the world see both."

"Wow Vis, that was unexpectedly...tender," she teased.

"I'm a softie." He shrugged and with a wink added, "you know that."

Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she replied, "wouldn't want it any other way."

"Aunty Aya! Aunty Aya! Aunty Aya!" Little Adei came running as fast as her little toddler legs could carry her.

"Cinnabon!" She jumped up, swooped Adei up in her arms and twirled a few times filling the air with the sound of toddler giggles. _Gods I love that sound!_

In the background Amador was approaching next to a timid Theon. His little chubby hand wrapped around a couple of Theon's dirt covered fingers. Every time she was with the twins she was amazed at just how different they were from each other. Reminded her of herself and the other Stark siblings. Adei clearly had the wolf's blood. _Dad always said the same about me...and Aunt Lya._ Quick to smile and laugh, quick to anger, quick to love, quick to protect. The locals loved the little girl's trailblazing spirit. Even more so after Jon had officially named her heir to Starfall. _Definitely carries her heart on her sleeve that one._ Amador on the other hand... The little boy always had an easy, relaxed smile on his face. His grey eyes, resembling her own, always observing. Patient and always ready to help, ever so gentle with all beings. _Must be Mallandei's peaceful constitution._ Calm as the ocean on a clear summer's day, but the few times she'd seen her little nephew angry it was like watching a winter storm, thunder and lightning all wrapped up in a tiny human being. It was a beautiful but frightening sight. _He's a good warm up for potential dragonwolves._ Like his sister, the locals loved him, especially for accompanying Theon on his daily walk outside castle grounds. They both had their parents' gentle heart and no doubt would be a pair you'd always want on your side.

"Theon showed us all the butterflies!" The little girl announced enthusiastically.

"Again?" She asked with a slight chuckle. _He shows them to the two of you every day!_

"Yes." A firm nod.

"Are they pretty?"

"Yes!" The little girl bounced excitedly.

Smirking she asked, "prettier than papa?"

Her little niece instantly furrowed her brows and scowled at her aunt. "Papa and Mador don't like being called petty."

"Pretty."

"Yes." Another firm nod.

"Ok, then we won't call them that." _Definitely your father's daughter!_

Adei grinned, "good."

"Now," she carefully sat Adei on the bench next to Viserys, "time for some refreshing lemonade."

"Yay!" The toddlers rejoiced.

Amador jumped up to join his sister on the bench while Vis poured a half glass of lemonade for each of them.

Arya poured a glass for herself. "I've poured a glass for you as well, Theon. I'll leave it here on the table for you."

"Thank you, Miss Arya. Very kind of you," he muttered while staring into the ground, fidgeting nervously with his hat.

Despite her hatred for being called ‘Miss’ and ‘Lady’, she always bit her tongue when it was Theon who referred to her as such. She so badly wanted to hug him; let him know that he was safe here. No one would ever dare to cause him any harm again. He was protected by wolves, dragons and all of Starfall. _What kind of psycho could get any pleasure from breaking a person like that? To the point where he’s become a mere shadow of a man._ She felt so much rage inside whenever she thought of it.

"No trouble at all, Theon. It was my pleasure." She walked around the table to stand behind the bench to give Theon space and a clear path to the table from where he stood.

In a few swift steps he was by the table; quickly emptying his glass.

"Would you like some more?" She’d asked softly. Very unlike her except for patients - and Theon.

He froze for a few seconds before slowly nodding and shakily holding out his glass towards her.

Giving him a reassuring smile she held out the pitcher and poured.

After quickly finishing another round of lemonade, he put the glass back down on the table as he nodded and went back to tending the garden.

Further up the path, she saw her three brothers by the cherry trees. Jon was playing peek-a-boo with little Arthur who was sitting on mommy Marg's arm.

Leaning down so her face was between the twins' heads she said, "who wants to go pick cherries with uncle Bran and uncle Robb?"

Both of the children gasped and looked up to see their two wolf uncles.

"Nuncle Bob! Nuncle Bob!" Adei sprinted ahead.

Amador walked off at his usual leisurely pace.

Walking back round to sit on the bench she couldn't help laughing, "the fact that my little niece can't pronounce the letter 'R' is an endless source of enjoyment for me."

Vis chuckled next to her. "Give her time she'll get the hang of it."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Vis!"

He just shook his head in amusement.

"By the way, how's Theon doing? He looks better than last time I visited."

"Meeting Jon I thought he was the worst case I'd ever seen. At the time he was. But..." he paused, as he slowly blew out a breath, "—if I ever meet a case worse than Theon, I can for a fact say that person will never become a fully fledged human being again. Theon has a chance and I still believe he’ll eventually get there. For outsiders it's difficult to see but he's working so hard to claw his way out of his shell." _I can hear Vis' heart break for Theon in every word._

"Don't even know what to say to that. I mean, I'm happy he's getting better, but…," tilting her head back now, she gazed up at the azure-blue sky. "There was a time I thought I wanted to know what had happened to him, but now....,” she shook her head slightly, “—with what you just said, Vis, I never want to know anything. I'd want to hunt them down!" The blood was boiling in her veins, her fists, jaws and teeth clenched. She was ready to pounce if only she knew who to punch the living daylight out of!

"Easy there, wolf." Vis placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "You're right, you definitely don't want to know." _There's a darkness to that statement that I've never heard from Vis before._ "I'll tell you this much, Arya: Where Jon was all broken bones, open wounds and heartache, Theon is the opposite. Your brother's spirit hadn't been broken. He still bit back, defended himself and others. Theon's spirit, however, had been smashed to smithereens and he had been left to try to piece it together all on his own which is not humanly possible."

She looked to Theon, who was currently standing with Jon. He was still so afraid of human contact that the only ones who could touch him without frightening him were children. Somehow, he instinctively knew that their actions were truly genuine. Vis had challenged him to venture out of the castle grounds once a day, and every day like clockwork, Amador would stand by the castle gate waiting for him. Ready to take his hand and walk the short distance up to the old city gate and back; they made an odd, but sweet pair.

"Want to join the rest of us for some afternoon tea?" Jon's warm voice brought her out of her musings.

Before they could answer they were interrupted by Robb, who came running by with a giggling Amador on his shoulders. The little boy waved eagerly as they passed by.

"That looks like fun." Jon looked longingly after the two.

"It is!" Her and Vis exclaimed in unison before all three shared a good laugh.

"You've never tried it?" _How's that possible?_ She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to.

"No, not like that." Jon turned his head and looked at them. A shadow seemed to have passed through his mind as he continued, "I mean, Uncle Arthur would do the thing where he carried me over his shoulder and pretend like he couldn't find me. I'd laugh and giggle and say 'I'm right here, Uncle' and he'd turn and say 'where?' and everyone around would laugh." A sad smile began to creep upon his face and lips as he suddenly stopped. _Everyone in that memory is dead. Including the little innocent boy that Jon was._

"You want to try?" Vis asked enthusiastically.

Jon shook his head clearly puzzled by the inquiry, "—of course I would, but it's decades too late for that, Vis."

"I bet I know a guy who can carry you. Still wanna try?" _What are you playing at, Vis?_

"I highly doubt that, Vis, but yes I still want to try."

"Great! Come with me then!"

Jon was still laughing lightly as he and Vis walked off.

As she began to collect the glasses and the pitcher, she heard a mixed choir of gasps and laughter coming from further up the garden. As she turned to begin moving up to where the action was she couldn't believe her eyes. Coming down the path towards her was Jon - laughing the loudest she'd ever heard him, with a look of pure glee - being carried on the shoulders of a laughing Rhaegar. 

As the two men made it closer, she could hear their conversation:

"Oh gods this is amazing! No wonder the kids love it. Thank you, Rhae." Jon choked on his tears but there was no denying the smile that was plastered upon his face.

Rhaegar’s head peered upwards, as if trying to see Jon over his head, as he replied, "Happy nameday, Jon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Dany


	22. DANY VI - It's A Little Dragonwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon have an encounter with Theon out in the Starfall garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for the long wait. OMG! Oh well, I guess this is a gift that just keeps on giving, right? Haha..ha.. *hangs head in shame*
> 
> Anyway, know you're not feeling well at the moment, Val, so I hope this can maybe provide you a little bit of a respite. Much love!!!

"Happy nameday, Jon," Theon uttered quietly, a trembling hand holding out a large, rolled up sheet of paper, held together with a bit of red string.

Like a timid animal, Theon had carefully approached her and Jon as the two of them sat snuggled up together on a bench in the lemon grove. _My absolute favourite part of the garden. Smells like home - and next to Jon it feels like it too._

Dany was sure the festivities were still unfolding in the dining hall. Everyone knew Jon needed occasional breaks from social gatherings, so no one in the family batted an eye when the two of them went for an evening stroll in the garden.

This, however, felt like a moment between Jon and Theon so she moved to get up and give them their space.

"No."

The urgency in his voice caused both her and Jon to look up.

Theon took half a step to the side before stopping himself, immediately casting his eyes downwards and instead taking a large step backwards. As if frozen in place he kept is head down, eyes fixed on a spot somewhere near his feet. _He looks like a beaten dog that just remembered defending itself would only ensure more beating._

Viserys had warned them that Theon might not ever behave 'proper' human-like again. 'Might' being the most hopeful projection. It was like saying there might be world peace one day. It made Dany's blood boil with rage and simultaneously shattered her heart in a thousand pieces. 

She still clearly remembered what state Jon had been in. He'd been all hurt, anger and outright rage. ' _It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog.'_ At the moment she couldn't remember where the quote was from but it sounded like something President Tyrell could've said. Jon would rather die fighting than not fight at all, but Theon.. _sweet Theon_..had no fight left in him.

As a vet Dany had seen her fair share of neglected and abused animals. One thing they all had in common was how well they'd responded to some good old TLC - tender loving care - and she refused to believe that Theon's heart, mind and soul couldn't be mended, at least in part, by the same. _'You don't throw a whole life away just because he's banged up a little' -_ her husband's words still ringing in her mind years after he spoke them by the campfire on Dragonstone. _My love, how I loved your big heart and your ability to see the best in everyone._

"Theon?" She spoke as softly as she knew how to, "please look at me, sweetheart."

He slowly looked up, staring back at her with dark frightened eyes. _A deer caught in the headlights._

Dany gave him a warm, reassuring smile. "Would you like me to stay while you talk to Jon?"

A barely noticeable nod was the only response given.

"Ok, I'll stay. Thank you."

She sat back on the bench, leaning her head against Jon's shoulder who in turn gave her hand a light squeeze as they shared a small smile. Now all they could do was wait. They needed to let Theon control the speed of things.

As they sat quietly, patiently waiting for their broken friend to make a move she carefully watched Theon's face. It was clear his mind was racing. His face stoic, but those dark eyes of his were swimming with emotions. He looked as if he was on the brink of bolting, yet deep-seated fears from all the years of abuse kept him frozen in place. Dany had noticed how his eyes had gradually become more expressive over the course of the year he'd been living with them at Starfall. No longer the deep dark pits of emptiness; they were slowly beginning to show a little flicker of life in there. It was that tiny bit of life that now let her know that the haunted man behind the eyes were fighting to build up his courage. 

_He found it._

With a resolute look in his eyes, Theon took a daring step forward and held the rolled up sheet of paper out towards Jon. Again.

"Thank you, my friend."

At the mention of the word 'friend', Theon winced.

"You are my friend," Jon repeated emphasising every word. "You were then and you are now."

Theon jerked his head a couple of times in what appeared to be an attempt to nod. A ghost of a smile flicked across his face but was gone in the blink of an eye. _Wait! Are those tears?_

Quickly Dany searched his face for any other signs of emotions, but only Theon's quick swipe of his hand across the face told her she'd been right. She couldn't blame him though. Jon had confided to her how Theon used to treat him like his own personal punching-bag. At the same time though the two boys basically only had each other to depend on. Despite only being a boy, Jon had quickly understood that Theon merely did what he did to survive. He was the youngest of the Greyjoys, a family who took the 'survival of the fittest' quite literally.

The entire Greyjoy clan treated Theon anyway they wanted, the degrees of degrading and humiliating treatment increasing by the day. Jon had never given her details, _and don't think I could ever bare to hear it now._ The only one Theon had to take all his anger and frustration out on was Jon who, with a bastard's name, no one gave two shits about. Beating Jon saved Theon a sliver of dignity in the eyes of the remaining Greyjoy family; being beaten by Theon oddly meant Jon was considered Theon's property - his pet - and therefore spared beatings by the other, and older, orphan boys. 

Thus, Jon and Theon developed their mutual messed up dependency on each other for the sake of survival. After being sent to Craster's Keep Jon had no idea what'd happened to Theon, but he'd confessed to Dany that he suspected it involved Theon's uncle, Euron. Her husband had labelled the Greyjoy captain 'a complete and utter psycho'. She could only imagine the kind of abuse Theon had suffered at his uncle's hands. _His uncle, his own blood for fuck's sake!_

Dany considered herself lucky for never having crossed paths with any of the Greyjoys as a child. There wasn't much all of Westeros agreed on, however the collective loathing of the Greyjoys - and Boltons for that matter - was one of the rare cases.

"May I open it now?" Jon smiled up at his nervous friend whose only response was a silent nod.

Carefully untying the string and tucking it in his pocket, Jon unrolled the paper and uncovered a black and white pencil drawing.

"Oh Theon, it's beautiful!" Dany marvelled at the masterpiece before her. _Beautiful but heart-breaking._

"It sure is," her husband echoed next to her, voice thick with emotion, "did you make this yourself?"

Eyes full of uncertainty looked from Jon to her and back again. "Y-yes, I did," Theon mumbled, fingertips fidgeting with the seams of his pants. "Dr. Viserys said it'd be good for me."

_He speaks!_ The few times she'd heard Theon speak more than a few words at a time, he'd sounded like a toddler stumbling its way through 'language-ing'. This however had been a full, grammatically correct sentence. The revelation made her want to jump for joy, but instead she settled for squeezing her husband's arm extra tight. Jon responded by handing her one edge of paper and snuggled her closer to him.

Now they could both examine the drawing fully. As she initially thought the drawing was a beautiful display of skill but the scene itself was harrowing.

At the centre was a large kraken. Surrounded by ships, it was clearly fighting for survival. There were spears sticking out of its body, a couple of severed limps sinking in the water, and blood gushing from a wound to the head where a large hook was attached - the crew on one of the ships pulling on ropes tied to the hook. From underneath the water, shadows were swimming up towards the struggling kraken, pulling at its arms, dragging it down. _Oh sweet Theon!_ Once again Dany felt her heart break seeing this shell of a man attempting to convey his soul crushing pain.

In the sky a small group of dragons were swooping and setting the ships ablaze in the background. A pack of wolves stood on the shore - teeth bared, hind-legs dug in to the ground as they too were pulling on robes. _Oh!_ The kraken had an arm intertwined with the rope the wolves pulled at. Another arm was digging into the sand, desperately trying to hold on to something. _No mistaken the symbolism; he's reaching out to us._

Teary eyed Dany peeked over to her husband. Noticing his Adam's apple bop she knew she wasn't alone in battling a wave of emotions. _Although I guess I could blame any momentary emotional instability on you_ , she bit back a smile while tenderly rubbing a warm hand over her protruding stomach.

"Do...it..," Theon abruptly stopped himself again.

"Sweetheart, you _always_ have permission to speak here." He still avoided eye contact. "Please, go ahead," Dany gently prodded him. Jon pulled her closer and kissed her temple.

It took a couple of beats for Theon to muster up his courage one more time.

"It is ok?" He winced but continued, "d-do you like it?"

"It's amazing and I love it!" Jon took the drawing and handed it over to Dany as he got up. Two steps and he was toe to toe with Theon. "—and so are you."

Before their broken friend could respond Jon had him wrapped in a bearhug. There was a fleeting glimpse of panic before he eased into it and all but collapsed in Jon's arms. Besides the cinnabons, this was the first human contact Theon had had in years. Dany was amazed. _He must be_ so _tired, poor thing. He's taken huge strides today. Vis would be very proud of him. I know Jon and I are._

Her husband gently rocked a sobbing Theon who was clinging to him as if for dear life. She could hear Jon's calm voice quietly speaking to their distraught friend, "I got you. It's gonna be alright. You're safe now."

She remembered the night Jon had disclosed to her - laying in his arms, all tangled up in sheets - how he'd say those same words to everyone he rescued while in the Night's Watch. He'd repeat the words to them like a mantra, over and over and over until they calmed down; minutes or hours didn't matter to him - he'd keep speaking until they understood they'd been saved. _My hero._ If it wasn't for the sombre picture in front of her she would've giggled to herself for secretly thinking of Jon as a hero. _Well, he's a hero to me and others whether he likes it or not._

Theon seemed to have calmed down. Only a few irregular sniffs could be heard now. His grip on Jon loosened but upon seeing Dany he tried hiding his face from her sight.

"No no, we'll have none of that now, young man," Jon gently coaxed Theon's head back up. "No shame in crying. No shame in having a heart. No shame in being human." _Yup, definitely a hero._

Still holding on to each other, Jon took two steps back, turned around and eased Theon down on to the bench next to Dany. Jon dug out a handkerchief from a pocket, crouched in front of his friend and carefully wiped the tears from Theon's eyes and cheeks.

"Man to man; heart to heart, Theon - we're champions you and I. We made it out. We're finding our way through."

Quiet as always Theon listened to Jon speak, fingers picking at the shirt sleeves.

"I see you out there in that lonely ocean. Fighting for your life, your sanity, your humanity. Battling the demons and shadows all gnawing, scratching and eating away at your mind. I see you, my friend. I _see_ you. I see _you_." Jon took a couple of deep breaths steading himself. _I know this hurts you too, my love, but remember to stay calm for Theon's sake._

Silent tears rolled down Theon's cheeks once again. Dany was fighting her instinct to reach out to him and hold his hand, maybe a reassuring hand on his shoulder. _It's a miracle he's letting Jon touch him and I don't want to push him._

"I'll fight for you, Theon. Till my heart is black and blue - and longer if needed. All I'm asking is you keep swimming. It's exhausting, I know-" he wrapped his hands around Theon's- "but I'll be right here with you to keep your head above water whenever you need a break, and you can rest for as long as you need. Just please keep swimming, Theon. We'll help re-attach your kraken arms—"

"I'm not a kraken," Theon hissed.

Taken aback, her husband sent her a crooked smile. _So there's a sliver of fight left in the dog after all. Good!_

"I'm not a kraken; don't want to be one," he confessed weakly, "not anymore."

"A wolf then?" Jon inquired.

"I'm not a Stark."

"An orca maybe?"

Both men looked at her puzzled.

"I just thought..," she trailed off. _Think before you speak, Dany. Fuck's sake!_ She cleared her throat. "Orcas are also known as wolves of the sea. They have several traits similar to wolves: They're intelligent, curious, playful. They're loyal and fierce protectors. Loving and affectionate, and form strong family ties. Talented and ruthless hunters."

Theon had lowered his head again, back to staring at his hands in his lap. _Shit! I pushed him too far._

Still crouching before him Jon was able to see his face though, and apparently it wasn't as bad as Dany feared because her husband gave her a small nod indicating she should keep speaking.

"They're survivors - known to live and thrive both as far south as the Summer Sea and as far north as the Shivering Sea. Passing knowledge from generation to generation. Adapting to their environment they utilise different hunting techniques depending on available prey."

Nibbling on a corner of his lower lip, casting frequent glances her way out of the corner of his eye, Dany could tell Theon was mulling over her words.

"—speaking of prey," she continued, leaning a bit closer to Theon lowering her voice adding a secretive aspect to their conversation, "there are interesting reports coming from the Cinnamon Straits, reports of sightings by both locals and scientists, speaking of a family of orcas who have specialised in hunting, killing _and_ eating great white sharks."

Wide-eyed, both men turned to her. Dany looked back with a smirk on her face. _That got their attention._

"I don't know about you guys but I think that's pretty bad-ass." She dared to place her hand on Theon's lower arm as she added, "-and so are you, sweetheart."

Drawing a shaky breathe, he muttered, "I'd like to believe that."

"Believe it," Jon urged, "all of it, and all the wolves and dragons you sketched-" pointing to the paper in Dany's hand- "will be right here to remind you whenever you need to hear it."

Theon was back to his contemplative silence, meaning Jon and her were back to waiting on their broken friend to decide where to go from here. _He hasn't fully retracted into his shell though. Gods please let that be a good sign._

"Being an orca sounds nice," nodding to himself he added, "I'd like that."

Jon grinned, "that's settled then. C'mon let's get you two back inside - it's getting a bit chilly out here."

She's been so focus on Theon that she hadn't noticed she was shivering; no doubt her ever watchful husband had seen it from the second it began. _My hero._

As they slowly made it up the path through the garden, Theon turned to her. "If I'm an orca now...," he trailed off, hesitating.

"—yes?" She smiled reassuringly at him.

"—then..what's..I mean.."

"Just breathe, dear, take your time and you can me ask anything."

Theon nodded slightly as he stared down at his feet. Glancing up nervously, he muttered, "what about your baby?"

She flashed Theon a smile before caching her husband's sparkling eyes as well. Affectionally stroking her pregnant stomach, voice filled with pride she replied, "it's a little dragonwolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did my love for orcas show? Haha. Btw, there is a pod of orcas down by New Zealand who's reported to kill and eat great white sharks. I'm not for shark killing, they're amazing animals and formidable predators, however I tip my hat to the orca who first figured out that sharks go into a trance when you flip them belly up! 
> 
> Next up is Ned - and no, you won't have to wait months for the next chapter. Pinky swear!


End file.
